If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: The road to true love is never easy, but when Randy starts taking his relationship with Mickie for granted can he salvage it before its too late, or has their journey met its end.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I am going to throw this first chapter out there just to see what people think, now I have to say this is not my usual kind of story but I have been listening to lots of music recently and I came across a song I just couldn't get out of my head and it sparked this._

_Ps This story is for all the people who have stuck by me throughout all of my stories, trough the ups and the downs, the character swapping and the deaths. This one is from the heart people, and yes I do have one I just had to find it._

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose

Mickie sat in her locker room pulling on her converses and she watched the blob of moisture hit her shoe. She didn't bother to wipe away the following tear either she just let it join its companion on the white leather currently covering her foot and watched as they both trickled down to pool on the floor below. It had been two weeks since she had seen him and he had greeted her like she was just another one of his colleagues not his girlfriend. She had of course show no outward signs of being hurt by his casual manor, joining in with the conversation he was having with his friends. They all welcomed her back from her two week hiatus due to an injury in her left shoulder and for a moment it did feel good to be back.

The crowed had been pumped when she went out for her return match and she enjoyed every second of it, but when she walked back up the ramp after her win the person she wanted there the most had only been notable by his absence. Holding her head high and walking back to the locker room with her best friend Mickie was finally left alone and the tears began to fall.

Taking a deep shaky breath she pulled herself together slapped her hands on her thighs hard enough o sting a little and stood up.

"Come on Mickie you are stronger than this." She said to herself grabbing up her gym bag and heading for the door. After all she did have a party to go to and Beth was expecting her back. The last thing she needed was her best friend finding her sat in her locker room crying her eyes out over some guy that really didn't deserve her in the first place. Pulling open the door keeping her head up and placing her sun glasses over her eyes Mickie James walked down the corridor like she didn't have a care in the world. Passing the locker room which bore her boyfriend's name she ignored it and continued on down the hallway and out into the fading sunshine. Walking briskly to her car she barely heard her name being called. Stopping she turned to the familiar voice and she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. This was not a conversation she had been looking forward to, but one she had also longed for.

"Mickie wait up, I haven't even had the chance to say hello properly yet." Randy said bouncing up to her and wrapping her in his arms. He bent down to place a kiss on her lips but Mickie turned her head at the last moment so he only got her cheek. Pulling back Randy scowled down at her and pushed her away to arm's length. Mickie did not try to stop him, merely allowing Randy to push her away again as she looked up at him from behind her dark glasses that were concealing her swollen red eyes.

"What's up with you?" he said his voice clipped but not angry, Mickie knew the anger would come though, not that Randy would ever hit her but he did have a temper and he didn't often feel the need for restraint when it came to expressing his opinion.

"Nothing, it's just I thought you might have been more pleased to see me earlier that's all." She replied widening her stance and throwing out a hip to counter balance the weight of her gym bag.

"I was, but you know I was with the guys and I don't want them thinking I am soft." He said reaching for her once more. Mickie went to him, as much as she hated him right now she needed to have him hold her just as much as she wanted to run away. His big warm arms enveloped her and she sighed against his chest. This was how she wanted it to be all of the time, but she knew that Randy was just not that kind of guy. He wasn't about sharing his feelings, let alone putting them on public display and Mickie could deal with that to a point. After what happened today though she was unsure just how much longer she would be able to turn the other cheek.

"I missed you." She said as Randy released her from his embrace and smiled down at her. Mickie was hoping to here that he missed her to but it didn't come. She wasn't surprised they had been together for almost a year now and not once had he told her he loved her.

"I am going to be coming to you welcome back party tonight, so I will see you there, and afterwards I can welcome you back in private." He said and the suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows meant only one thing to Mickie. The heat that settled in her belly however was dulled by his pulling away and digging around for his car keys in his pocket. The lack of care for her feelings was only becoming more apparent to her every day and right now she needed to be anywhere but right here with Randy.

"Ok I will see you then." She said not bothering to kiss him goodbye and Randy didn't seem to care anyway already making his way to his car. Mickie walked the last few yards to where she had parked and opened the door to her car and climbed in. dumping her bag on the passage seat she switched on the engine and pulled out of the car park. Leaving Randy alone while she headed off back to the hotel.

As predicted Beth was waiting for her, already having gotten showered the blonde was attempting to paint her finger nails whilst trying to text and Mickie quickly snatched the phone off her and waggled it in the air.

"What have I told you about painting and texting." She said eliciting an annoyed frown from her friend as Beth stood up wet nails forgotten and snatched at her phone.

"Hey come on now give that back." Beth cried as Mickie ran away from her and parked herself behind one of the single beds and out of Beth's immediate reach. Looking at the screen Mickie smiled and read the text aloud.

"Hey Beth looking forward to tonight, save me a dance." Mickie whistled and Beth pounced over the bed and snatched the phone before Mickie could even react.

"Now look what you have made me do, my nail polish is all smudged." Beth said a wry little smile on her face as Mickie pointed to the bed spread.

"All over the bed too." She stated folding her arms and tilting her head to the side, waiting for an explanation about the text.

"Glad this is your bed then." Berth said as Mickie's face dropped and she realised that Beth was right this was her bed now covered in bright red nail polish and Beth had this cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh not fair, who are you texting." Mickie said practically stomping her feet as Beth's face fell into kind of a half-smile.

"It's just John messing around, you know how flirty he is." Beth said brushing off Mickie's obvious attempts at suggesting something else was going on and getting back to doing her nails.

"How are you and Randy doing. Was he pleased to have you back?" Beth asked casually a few minutes later as Mickie got ready to get in the shower. Mickie paused at the bathroom door and looked at her friend sat under the light at the bedside table and wished for the ease of the relationship Beth had with John. Sure they were only friends, much to the disappointment of Mickie, but their relationship was so uncomplicated, so carefree she could only envy it.

"Yeah said he would see me at the party tonight." Mickie replied deciding that right now Beth did not need to here exactly what happened that day although she knew Beth wasn't blind, the blonde had asked the question for a reason. That reason being she knew that everything was not as rosy as Mickie made out.

"Ok that's great, it should be a good night." Beth replied but she didn't look up and Mickie knew that she would have to tell Beth something sooner or later before the Glamazon put her boyfriend in the hospital with a broken jaw.

"Yeah can't wait." Mickie called back closing the door and leaning against the back of it, taking in another long slow breath willing the tears not to fall. Finally stepping away from the wooden panel currently holding her up Mickie turned on the sower and waited for the water to heat up. Stepping under the spray she closed her eyes and tried to forget all the times Randy had let her down in some way. She wanted to fight for what they had but she suspected the feeling was not mutual.

Beth sat out in the living room listening to the sounds of the shower just praying that her best friend was not inside crying. She had seen all be it from a distance just how aloof Randy had acted towards his so called girlfriend and how Mickie had just laughed right alongside everyone else as if nothing was wrong with that. Beth had known Mickie a long time however and she could easily see that Mickie was just holding back the tears that wanted to fall. Almost moving from her position trying to listen to Maryse go on about something unimportant Beth had settled for watching for that moment. Hoping that Randy would make it up to Mickie at some point during the day. When Mickie came home and removed the glasses that had been covering her eyes it took Beth all of two seconds to tell that she had been crying. The brunette had managed to distract her by stealing her phone and going on about John again but Beth knew something was wrong, and not like usual. This was different and the blonde could feel it in the air. Putting the finishing touches on her nail polish having to completely start again after phone gate Beth examined her handy work and smiled slightly.

"Now where did I put that top?" She said to herself as the shower went off and she paused in her search. Listening hard she could not here the sounds of Mickie sobbing behind the closed door, but she knew if things didn't change soon, it wouldn't be long before she would have to become a shoulder to cry on once more.

John sat up in his bed and put his phone on the bedside table. Beth had told him she needed to get ready and would see him at the party. He hadn't even started getting ready yet and Randy had only just come in. he said he stank and was getting in the shower. John had no problem with that. He had no wish to sleep in a room that had the lingering smell of body odour. That and he had grabbed a shower at the arena and he wasn't desperate for another one.

"Just a good wash and a change of clothes I think." He said to himself turning on the TV as Randy walked back out still dripping wet, towel wrapped around his waist and John scowled at him.

"You're getting the carpet wet again man, can't you just dry off in the bathroom." John whined as Randy pulled a towel though his hair and smirked at his best friend.

"No because it's all steamy and I don't like that stuffy feeling you get. It's all fresh out here and so am I." He said throwing the towel at John's head as the champ dogged out of range and the towel hit the wall behind him and slid into a heap on the floor.

"Mickie isn't going to be able to resist me." Randy continued as he went back into the now clear bathroom and splashed some aftershave on his neck and caught sight of John in the mirror. He didn't look to impressed and Randy turned to look at him though the open door.

"You know you are going to end up losing that girl if you aren't careful." John said not a hint of humour in his voice and Randy shook his head.

"No way she loves me man, and to be honest who could resist me." Randy said flexing his muscles and wanting to change the subject very badly. He liked Mickie a lot, he didn't want to break up with her, or have any one else for that matter, but he also wanted to act like he was a free man. He guessed it would be hard for Mickie to understand that sometimes, but he had never been unfaithful to her. He had missed her when she was away, but probably not as much as she had wanted him to. Now she was back he had every intention of showing her what she had missed as soon as he could get her alone.

"She might love you, but if you keep treating her like she doesn't exist she will walk away." John said knowing a little about what Mickie was going though from what Beth had told him. It wasn't until she had mentioned it to him he had really noticed. He had been too caught up in trying to work up the courage to ask Beth on a date to see that his best friend was treating his girlfriend like she barely existed some of the time. Now though it was very apparent and John just couldn't believe how lucky Randy was and didn't know it.

"No way man, I am going to show her how much she means to me tonight." Randy said pulling on a shirt as John shook his head.

"Sometimes man it isn't just about sex." John said standing up and making his way into the now empty bathroom. Randy followed him all the way with his eyes. He couldn't believe what had just come out of John's mouth. How could he say that, he was a guy after all? One that Randy knew liked women and all that came with them.

"Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy ourselves!" Randy called into the bathroom where the water from the sink was running and he received no reply. Huffing to himself he moved towards his phone and picked it up. His thumb paused over the button to call Mickie and he stopped. Placing the phone back down he decided that he had a much better idea then calling her.

_So should I continue?_

_Next time: can Randy make it up in time or is it just too late? And can John finally get up the courage to ask Beth on that date. _

_Let me know if you want more by sending me an review and making me happy. Thanks for reading XxX._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. Please check out the trailer for this story on YouTube by XxxFutureWWEDivaxxX It's well worth a look.

Please enjoy.

Mickie was finally ready to go to her welcome back party, she was looking forward to seeing all her friends again, and she could do with a drink or maybe two. It didn't stop her hands from the prospect of seeing Randy, of just hoping that this once he would come to her, a smile on his face, one that was meant just for her and tell her how much she meant to him.

Knowing with a certain clarity that that was not going to happen she paused at the door, hand lingering on the knob as Beth stood behind her and frowned slightly.

"You know, love shouldn't be this hard, it should make you smile, make your stomach flutter and keep your heart pounding like a drum when you see the person you love. Not shaking at the doorway in two minds weather or not you should see them at all." Beth said her hand coming to rest on Mickie's shoulder as she spoke and Mickie sighed.

"I know, but Randy just isn't like that, it's not that he doesn't have feelings, he just doesn't like expressing them." She replied as Beth reached forward and took matters into her own hands and opened the door.

"Then you have a decision to make don't you." Beth said walking passed Mickie who was still frozen in the doorway to the hotel room as the blonde breezed past her. Stopping in the hallway Beth turned and grabbed hold of Mickie's hand.

"For now though we have a party to get to and you are the guest of honour." With a tug Mickie was out of the door and walking down the corridor towards the elevator. The door loomed large in front of her suddenly becoming a sort of metaphor for what was happening in her life right now. Did she walk through that door, and continue on with her life, praying that one day he would change, or did she turn away and create a new destination for herself?

Stepping on to the elevator as the doors opened she glanced at Beth who was checking her phone and paying her no attention at the moment. Mickie was grateful for the reprieve, she knew if Beth had been looking at her she would see the worry in her face. Right now Mickie did not need further study on the subject she was just going to get down stairs, get into the taxi and see how the evening turned out.

The club was noisy and full of other WWE stars and diva's. Randy cruised around the room, saying hello to lots of his friends, not really stopping to talk to anyone in depth until he go to Adam and Christian who were propped up against the bar and drinking a questionable looking cocktail.

"Evening lads how's it going?" Randy said taking a stool next to Adam as the blonde raised his glass to the newest arrival.

"Not bad, where is that girlfriend of yours, this party is for her and she isn't even here yet." Adam spoke loudly to be heard over the music as Randy ordered a beer and shook his head.

"You know women, they take ages to get ready. Plus I think she will be taking extra time tonight slipping into something I will later get the privilege of taking off." Randy smirked as both of his companions raised their glasses and smiled.

"I here you mate, sounds like a good night to me." Adam said as Christian nodded his approval and downed his drink.

"Think I am going to go and find myself someone special. For tonight anyway." Christian said winking at his brother and then giving Randy a quick nod before climbing down off the bar stood and heading into the throng of people on the dance floor.

"There's my boy." Adam said saluting his brothers back as he disappeared from view. His eye was caught however by the appearance of the two women at the door. Tapping Randy on the shoulder Adam pointed out the pair and whistled low in his throat.

"Now that has made my eyes very happy." Adam said as his eyes roamed the forms of Mickie and Beth who had just walked in and were being quickly surrounded by a lot of their friends. Beth's deep red corset zipped down the front and open enough to show off her impressive figure was catching a lot of people's eyes. Including the two men currently sat at the bar, moving down to her short black mini skirt and high knee length black boots the entire outfit was pretty impressive.

"Why on earth is John not tapping that yet? If you ask me he is an idiot." Adam commented as Mickie came into full view all of a sudden as the crowd parted slightly to let them move though. The black dress she was wearing was simple but perfect, a sweetheart neckline dangling off two thin shoulder straps floated to mid-thigh and showed of her shapely legs. The black high heeled pumps were doing wonders for those legs and Randy was trying not to stare.

"Well aren't you going to go over and say hi?" Adam enquired as Randy reached for his beer and turned slightly on his bars tool so he was no longer facing the two approaching divas.

"No not yet." He said with a small smile as Adam smiled right along with him and raised his own drink to his lips.

"Treat them mean keep them keen a." He said elbowing Randy in the ribs gently as he watched the two women out of the corner of his eye and saw that they were once again stopped by more of their colleagues.

"Something like that, but I know out of the two of us who will be most likely to be going home alone." Randy goaded and Adam scowled at him slightly.

"Maybe but the night is young my friend and there are a lot of good looking women in here, and if John is not going to make a move on Beth, I think I might just try my luck." Adam said finishing his drink and standing up. Looking a little worse for wear he staggered slightly. Holding on to the bar for support he righted himself and looked back down at Randy.

"A trip to the bathroom might be in order first." He said giving Randy a quick wave goodbye. Adam headed off in the direction of the bathrooms and was gone, leaving Randy alone to wait for Mickie to finally make it to him. He knew what John had said about Mickie leaving him was wrong, he knew she loved him, she had told him enough times. In fact he suspected she liked it when he was all aloof with her. It made their time alone together all that more special, plus she had never once told him to change or that she needed more. No she would come to him and they would spend the evening waiting for the moment when they could leave and be together. He had something special planned for tonight and he knew she would simply love it.

John sat in a corner, he was slightly disgusted with how Randy had acted earlier and right now he didn't want to be anywhere near his supposed best friend. He had sat down with Justin and Evan and they had been chatting about unimportant things for the past half an hour. The break in the chatter came when Beth and Mickie walked in. John couldn't take his eyes off the blonde, his other best friend and he wondered how on earth he was going to ask her anything. Right now forming a coherent sentence was going to be hard enough without the added pressure.

"Hey Mickie is here we should go over and say hello." Evan said going to get up but Justin placed his hand on his friends arm.

"I think she has enough attention at the moment, we will see her shortly." He said taking a sip of his beer and watching as they moved though the assembled crowd.

"Look even Randy is hanging back, probably doesn't want to get squashed in all those bodies." Justin continued as Beth and Mickie were once again obscured from view as more friends came to say welcome back. John knew however why Randy was holding back, he was waiting for Mickie to come to him, like the good little girl she was. His blood boiled slightly, if he wasn't under strict instructions to behave himself tonight he would have gone over there and clocked his friend on the nose. Or anything to get him to see sense. As the two women finally got through the crowed and were on their way to the bar, John caught Beth's eye. She shrugged her shoulders at him as Maryse came up and enveloped her in a hug and the blonde had no choice but to return the gesture. Randy still had not moved, in fact he was still looking in the opposite direction and John had seen just about enough of this.

"Hey I am going to say hi, we might look rude if we don't." He said not wanting to give either of his current companions any idea of what was really going on. They both agreed and stood with John and headed over to where all the action was at the bar.

"Hey Mickie welcome back, with all this attention you would have thought you had been gone for a whole year, not just two weeks." Evan said embracing Mickie in a quick hug as Justin then took over and bid his own welcome to the brunette. The smile that donned her face was genuine, but John could see she was looking for Randy every time she had a chance. After saying hello to Mickie John joined Beth next to the bar where the blonde was ordering drinks and casually throwing looks in Randy's direction at the opposite end. As far as John could tell Randy had not seen a single one of them but he had.

"Hey Beth how are you?" he asked smiling down at her but daring not to touch her in case he melted into a puddle right at her feet.

"I will be ok, once that no good cretin gets off his backside and goes and hugs his girlfriend." She said as the bar man came over and took her drinks order.

"I know I have spoken to him, but he seems to think nothing is wrong. Maybe there is nothing you or I can do. It's up to Mickie to tell him how she really feels." John continued as the bar man brought over the drinks and John got out his wallet slapping the twenty on the counter before Beth had a chance to protest.

"John." She warned him but at the same time gave him a small smile of thanks. It made John's heart skip a beat, but right now was not the time for declarations of love. Beth obviously wasn't in the mood as she passed Mickie her drink and leant back against the bar.

"I just don't understand him, I have known Randy for four years and we have always got on fine, but in this last year he has changed." Beth said leaning in close to John and trying to make herself heard over the music, without anyone else hearing their conversation.

"Changed how, I suppose his is pretty focused on his career right now." John said thinking Randy had always been a pretty closed off person, not that he didn't have some redeeming qualities. He was loyal to a fault and he had always been there for John. He took a quick glance at Beth she was looking at him, but her gaze seemed far away somehow.

"He has withdrawn more, he only talks about work, and whenever I have tried to ask him about personal stuff recently he just avoids the question or changes the subject. If you ask me he needs a good kick up the backside." She said with a half-smile and John returned it.

"I had been thinking the exact same thing."

When the crowd of friends had finally dispersed back onto the dance floor all welcome back hugs completed Mickie was left with Beth and John who had been talking beside the bar. She had spotted Randy almost immediately as she had walked in the door and she was desperately trying to hide the fact that she wanted more than anything for him to come over and see her. Now she had another choice to make. Did she stay with John and Beth and give him the chance to come to her for once. Or did she walk over to him and make the first move as was so often her job. Standing there not knowing which way to turn she clutched her drink tight in her hands and raised it to her lips. drinking the glass dry she ignored the looks she got from Beth and John and placed the now empty glass on the bar. Smoothing her dress down she willed herself to make the decision as her heart rhythm increased and she looked over once more at the man she was in love with. Even the sight of him made her confused. He stomach did flutter and her heart did skip a beat, but not in the good way Beth had talked about earlier. She loved him, but the question was did she love him enough to do something about the way things were turning out between them.

Decision made Mickie took a deep breath and moved forward, determined to do something about it once and for all.

Hope that was worthy of the wonderful trailer that was made for me. I can't thank you enough Missy for that.

Next time: which way did Mickie go? Back to her loving friends or to Randy? Will Beth and John ever get a clue and how will the rest of Mickie's welcome back party turn out?

To find out just leave me an encouraging review and I will update asap. Thank you for reading XxX

Oh and I am no good at links but if you type in Mickie/Randy consider me gone in to YouTube the trailer will be top of the list.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for another update. I am slightly nervous about this story as it is kind of outside my remit, but here it goes anyway. Hope you enjoy.

Mickie moved forward and moved along the bar, stopping at the stool which was currently being occupied by Randy she looked at his back for a moment, still wondering if she had done the right thing. As she pondered her own intentions the man in question swung around on his stool and smiled at her. As he was sitting down they were practically the same height for once and Mickie got a good look at his eyes.

"Hi there." He said his deep voice sending a small shiver down her spine but he made no move to embrace her or even touch her in anyway. His eyes roamed her body quickly and upon meeting his gaze once more Mickie tried to smile but it got lost somewhere between her heart and her brain.

"Hey, why didn't you come over and say hi?" she asked keeping her tone gentle, it would do her no good to get angry with him. She knew from experience that it only made him withdraw further from her.

"You looked busy." Was his nonchalant reply as his shoulders gave a uncommitted shrug and he took a pull on his beer. Mickie couldn't help but watch his throat contract at the swallowing of his beer and a familiar feeling returned to the pit of her stomach. It was always like this with him, she made every effort to be with him, to make him feel like he was the only man in the world for her, but she never got anything in return.

"I am never too busy for you." She said trying to get some kind of reaction from him, any kind of reaction. Randy turned to her and nodded his head and glanced behind her at the two people Mickie was sure was watching them from the other side of the bar. So many times Beth had told her to do something about Randy. Not necessarily leave him, but at least talk to him about how she felt, but it was easier said than done. Now her courage seemed to fail her once more. Overcome with the desire to be in his arms once more was crushing her will to tell him just what she was feeling. Looking over her shoulder herself Mickie caught Beth's eye. The blonde just gave her a pained look before Mickie had to avert her gaze and return it to Randy.

"You know we should get out of here as soon as we can." He said with a flirty wink and Mickie felt her heart stop, not with the fluttering of love that she had longed for but with the sinking of her stomach as he sat there making no effort to claim her as his own. To anyone else they would have simple looked like friends having a conversation at the bar. Hell John and Beth looked more intimate, whispering in one another's ear about, what Mickie suspected was her and Randy. And they were not even going out

"You know this party is for me, so I think I should at least stay for a while." Mickie replied thinking that it would be rude for her to leave so soon after she arrived and, although she longed to be alone with Randy they would have all night.

"Whatever you want." Randy said turning on his bar stool again and Mickie had to shake her head in dismay. She couldn't believe him sometimes, he acted like a child having a sulk when he couldn't get his way. Mickie stood there for a moment staring at his back much as she had done when she first approached him. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the spot where John and Beth had been was now occupied by a couple she didn't know and they were paying her no attention. As she stood there looking like a complete idiot staring at the back of her boyfriend's head the bitter taste that seemed to have been a constant presence in her mouth recently seemed to intensify as she stood there until her hand landed on his shoulder and she swung him around to face her once more.

John decided that standing here watching Mickie and Randy talk was not doing either of them any good. Beth was getting wound up by the fact that Randy seemed to be unaware of Mickie's need for him. And that Mickie still seemed to be letting him treat her like that.

"If she isn't going to say anything I am." Beth said as Mickie turned to look at them and then back to Randy as he said something to her. John's hand clamped down on her wrist stopping the blonde from doing anything silly and pulling her back to the bar and away from her interfering.

"Hey let me go." Beth said her voice raised over the sound of the music but John shook his head and pulled her in closer.

"No way, I don't want to be scooping someone off the floor and if you go over there things are only going to end badly." He said with a slight smile on his face. Beth could see it now. She would clock Randy and Mickie because she could sometimes be a fool would clock her one in return. Blood on the carpet was not exactly how she wanted this evening to go for her best friend. Even if the thought of giving Randy a punch in the nose was appealing it was also not the best occasion for such a thing.

"Ok your right, then we have to get away from here, I can't watch this." Beth said pulling John away from the bar this time and towards the dance floor.

"I think I promised you a dance." She said smiling back at him over her shoulder. John could only smile in return, he was not about to argue. As Beth stopped in a reasonable sized gap and placed her hands around John's neck, but keeping a gap between them John could tell Beth wasn't really concentrating on him as they moved on the floor together to some tub thumping tune he didn't recognise. She was constantly glancing over his shoulder and not speaking to him, in fact Beth was barely moving and John's hands placed on her waist were having to physically move her away from other couples dancing and he wondered just what it was going on in her head right now.

"Earth to Beth." John said as the music changed and there was a brief gap as the next tune would up to once again make his ears bleed and Beth looked at him for the first time since they had started dancing.

"Sorry I was miles away wasn't I." Beth replied as she clutched on to him slightly tighter and made an effort to dance with him properly. Her mind was back at that bar though, she had seen that look from Mickie before. She knew her friend was going to just give into Randy again, so that she didn't lose him. Beth thought it was worth the risk, why would Mickie a normal intelligent woman want to spend her life running around trying to please a man who obviously didn't care one way or the other. John's words had brought her back to the present and she felt bad for ignoring him. He was her best friend, other than Mickie that was and she had been less than hospitable since she had arrived. Banging on about Mickie and Randy like she was her mother or something. Apologising for her not only terrible dancing but also being bad company. Beth pulled John in closer and tried to listen to the music.

"God this music is terrible, have they even changed the song since we got here?" Beth asked trying to lighten the mood as the base rift carried though the speakers. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it bit John gave her a cheeky grin.

"Can't be sure but I think the last one had a lyric." He said as Beth leaned in closer so she could hear him. She was now pressed up against his chest and John was having a hard time breathing. He was yet to decide if this was better or worse than before. Beth at least seemed to be paying him more attention and that could only be a good thing. Worrying about Mickie all the time was no way to love. Not that he didn't think it was wonderful that Beth cared so much, and that Mickie was a great person and right now she was getting a raw deal.

"Only a single lyric you do have to wonder about what is happening to music these days." Beth continued making John smile again as the beat on the current song cut out and then started again seconds later to much jumping and hollering around them.

"Oh yeah and what is it you are listening to now a days?" John joked as Beth raised her eye brows at him slightly and put a small distance between them again.

"If you must know Mickie has gotten me into country, it's kind of catchy you know." Beth said her face flushing slightly with the admittance, as John thought she looked totally endearing and he wondered if now would be a good time to ask her out for that dinner.

"Beth I was wondering." He started his heart pounding so furiously in his chest he was sure the sound of it was only adding to the thump of the music.

"What John?" Beth asked as the song changed once again and the music was quite for a moment as raised voices could be heard over the dim intro of the next song.

"Well if that's how it's going to be Randy. Consider me gone!" It was Mickie's voice and both Beth and John turned to see the petite brunette stride across the room and straight out of the door at the opposite side of the club. All faces were now turned to Randy who was still sat on his bar stool, a shocked look on his face but he had made no attempt to move. Beth dropped her contact around John's neck and stood there looking between Randy and the door that Mickie had just made a sudden and surprising exit through.

"I had better go and find her." Beth said barely waiting for John's replying yes ok before she was headed in the same direction as he best friend. John was left there alone as the music pulled everyone back to dancing and away from what had just occurred. John knew he should go over to Randy to find out what had happened but he really didn't want to. He had warned Randy something like this might happen, and right now the last thing Randy needed was an I told you so.

Still looking over at his friend John expected Randy to move to run after Mickie after what had just happened had sunk in, but still he sat there, drink clutched in his hand staring at the door. They had all heard what Mickie had said and there could have been no interpretation in her words, or her actions. Mickie had finally left Randy and he was doing nothing to stop her from doing it.

Randy felt himself spun around on the stool and he locked eyes with Mickie the moment he came to a stop. To say he was impressed by her behaviour would have been the understatement of the century. She looked angry, like he had never seen her before and he wondered what he had done to make her so mad.

"What's this about?" He demanded as she just stood there looking at him, contempt dripping from her features as she said nothing and Randy felt his temper flair up.

"Well, you suddenly gone mute on me or what?" he said making no move to stand up or reach out to her. This was not his Mickie, in fact she was acting more like Beth, this was something Randy was going to have to speak to his girlfriend best friend about the next time he saw her.

"You, you are what's up Randy. I have to come over to you so you will even acknowledge my presence, and then you treat me like I don't even exist. And I don't just mean tonight, but always Randy. You're like talking to a stone!" Mickie yelled at him and Randy physically moved away from the small woman. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, after he had planned such a wonderful evening for them, and all the other things he had done for her.

"What, just because I don't follow you around like a love sick puppy. Hears a word for you Mickie independence look it up." Randy snarled at her, wondering what had brought all this on, she had never said anything to him before, but John had known and he had ignored him. The thought made Randy even angrier, the thought that Mickie was sharing her thoughts on their relationship with his best friend made his blood boil.

"And here is one for you Mr Orton commitment, not that I don't think you know the meaning of it, you just don't know how to deal with it." Mickie spat back at him and Randy slapped his hand down on the bar to prevent him from hitting something. Not that he would ever hit a woman, especially not Mickie, but he didn't want to have to explain to Vince in the morning why he had broken knuckles from punching something far too hard.

"God Mickie grow up, get a life and just be happy with what we have." Randy said all niceties had gone out of the window now and he was just plain mad. He actually enjoyed her reaction to his words as she stepped backwards and sniffed back the tears brewing in her eyes. Just as the feeling of guilt was starting to sink in Mickie yelled at the top of her lungs as the music went quite for a moment.

"If that's what you want Randy then wish granted, consider me gone." And then she was, striding across the club and out of the door before Randy could even think of a response. A few moments later he saw Beth rush from the dance floor and probably out after Mickie as the rest of the club finally turned away from him and continued on with their evening. Randy didn't know what to do, she had actually gone, walked out on him and left him sitting here like an idiot. He felt the anger boiling just below the surface once more and he knew he would have to get out of here fast. Or and perhaps this was a better idea for right now, get very drunk so that people wouldn't see just how much watching Mickie leave had hurt him.

Spotting John in the crowd of dancers looking slightly lost Randy ordered two more beers with the bar man and stood up carrying them over to his best friend. If he couldn't be with Mickie any more then he was dam well going to enjoy himself, and show her just what she had lost.

Oh no what has Randy done? Did Mickie do the right thing? And poor John what sucky timing they had ruining his chance to speak with Beth.

Next time: how far will Randy go to prove that he doesn't need Mickie, and just how far will Mickie go to escape the thought of Randy. To find out drop me a review and don't forget to check out the trailer for this story if you haven't already. Oh and don't forget to leave a comment on that either. Thanks for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and I hope this was worth the wait. Thank you for all the review they do honestly make my day so keep them coming and I will keep posting.

Enjoy.

Randy walked up to John and thrust the beer into his unsuspecting friends hand. John took it at the last moment only spilling a tiny amount as Randy wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder.

"Drink up man, the night is young." Randy said loudly in John's ear and John had to lean away slightly to prevent himself from going def.

"Are you ok man?" john asked as Randy manoeuvred them through the dancers and towards the far end of the club. The furthest point away from the door. This told John all he needed to know, Randy was not ok, but he wasn't going to admit to that. He was going to do what he always did, put an I don't care face on and deal with it behind closed doors later. All John could do was be there for him, no matter how much he had wanted to follow Beth out of that club, he also needed to be with Randy right now.

"So you see all that then." Randy said after a short while and John was surprised by how quickly he had brought it up. John had assumed that the topic of his love life was out of bounds for the evening, obviously he had been wrong.

"Yeah man I think everyone did. What happened?" John asked him as Randy downed his beer and stood up to get another.

"Nothing I won't be able to sort out in the morning. Mickie is probably PMSing or something." Randy said as he moved over to the nearest bar and ordered two more beers. Irrespective of whether John wanted one or not. Right now Randy just wanted to blot out the entire evening and drink was the easiest and quickest way to do that. But he would be dammed if he was going to do it alone. Handing John his beer, Randy ignored the incredulous look on his best friends face and took a pull on his own fizzy refreshment. The beer slid down his throat as easily as it had always done, giving him a warm and tingly feeling as it hit his stomach. Randy knew he was a long way from drunk but he could feel the buzz beginning to start, and the loud music and raucous club were only adding to his high.

John did not seem as though he was enjoying himself however and Randy plopped down in the booth with him.

"Come on John, there are plenty of girls in here that would love for you to take them home tonight. Why don't you cheer up and get yourself laid." Randy said poking John in the chest and giving him his best smile. John looked back at Randy and hoped that he would see the fakeness behind that smile. He didn't, Randy looked genuinely interested in going out there and finding John a girl. He also seemed to have forgotten what had just happened to him and was moving on.

"You know I don't think I will." John said holding up his beer and taking a pull. It didn't taste bad but something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on what that was right now, but as he looked at Randy he knew his best friend was not thinking the same thing.

"You're not still obsessed with Beth are you. Come on man either ask her out or find some fresh meat to play with." Randy continued at John's decline to go and find some girls and he shook his head.

"Personally I think she is more trouble than she is worth." Randy said but he regretted the words as soon as they had come out of his mouth. He had known Beth a long time, far longer than John and they had always got on great. Their main problem was they were too similar in many ways. Closed off, hard as nails but loyal to their friends, if not sometimes too stubborn for their own good. It had brought them too many an argument, and recently a standoff one that concerned the woman who had not half an hour ago left him in this club, alone and confused.

"Sorry man I didn't mean that." Randy said quickly as John moved to stand up. He was sick of Randy and his big mouth, the one with no filter on it between his brain and his lips.

"You know you can be a real jackarse sometimes." John said not knowing whether to drink the rest of his beer or tip it over Randy's head. As he looked at his friend though he seemed genuinely sorry and John placed the glass to his mouth once more.

"I know it's a flaw." Randy replied as a tune came on, one that John actually recognised and Randy sprang up off the chair.

"Come on man we are at least dancing to this." Randy said slapping John on the shoulder as several others of their group, including Adam and Christian moved on to the dance floor. No one mentioned what had happened between Randy and Mickie that evening, but it was on everyone's mind. For a long time they had all suspected things were not well between WWE's most attractive couple but no one including their two best friends had ever voiced that opinion. Now as the party continued without the guest of honour that thought still remained present and unsaid.

Mickie stormed out of the club without a clue to where she was going. She walked blind along the deserted street for about two hundred yards before a voice she recognised well called to her. Mickie had mixed emotions to Beth's appearance. On one hand she wanted her friend with her. Someone to talk to, someone who understood what she was going through right now. Something else inside of her though wanted to be alone. Like earlier on her locker room, the tears shed where no one would see them, where she could stare at her own feet and not be questioned on what she was doing.

Stopping Mickie decided that right now, going off into the night alone, however appealing, was not very smart. She turned around and was surprised with just how close Beth was. It was pretty obvious the blonde had ran to catch up with her as the zip on her top hand inched down slightly, losing the task of containing her ample bosom whilst in motion. It brought a smile to Mickie's face as the blonde approached her and looked down at her.

"You might want to sort out your attire before we have this conversation. I can't have a serious discussion with you whilst those bad boys are on show." Mickie said pointing to Beth's chest as she turned scarlet and adjusted herself.

"Damm I knew this was a bad idea." Beth exclaimed making sure everything was back in place as she took hold of Mickie's arm in her own and moved them forward once more.

"I thought we could do with the fresh air." Beth said in explanation for her motion away from the club and towards what looked like a park. Mickie didn't say anything she merely nodded her head and fell into step with her best friend. Their heels clicking on the sidewalk until the met the grass at the edge of the park

"You know I think you did the right thing." Beth said finally breaking the silence as they approached a bench and sat down upon it. The wood was slightly damp, probably from the light rain fall earlier that evening and both women tried to tuck their shirts underneath them to stop their legs getting wet. Now though the night air was still, and fresh. The rain had in fact brought a welcome relief from the humidity that had been building up all week, and now as Beth crossed her legs and looked across at her friend, she knew that unlike the weather, her burden still hung heavy in the air.

"I know and I think I have done the right thing to, but." Mickie said and she paused at the look Beth gave her.

"What is with the but? You finished with him and he doesn't even follow you out of the club to see if you're ok? Tell me that hasn't given you a big clue as to what he is really like." Beth said feeling no empathy for the man left inside the club, a man she had once called her friend.

"The but is this, I am going to give him a chance, one chance and I am going to do it while I am doing what he suggested, by getting myself a life." Mickie said now facing Beth and holding onto her hands . Beth didn't like this, she knew something bad was coming, something she was sure she wasn't going to like and she was glad now that they were alone.

"What is it Mickie. Tell me please." Beth said unable to wait any longer now, but the reality of what Mickie had to say was far worse than what Beth could have ever imagined.

"I have been offered an opportunity to go and teach wresting to British women, in London. The pay is good and the hours are far better. No traveling every day, no Vince on my back all the time, and the best thing is I get to train women to wrestle, not to spot them in some diva search and get them just ready enough to go out there and flash some cleavage." Mickie's words echoed in Beth's ears, it was a great opportunity and as of late Mickie's relationship with the WWE had been on a downhill slide. It wasn't her in ring performance it was how she had been outspoken about untalented women getting push after push. Beth herself agreed with where Mickie was coming from, but as of yet had kept her opinion to herself. Something she regretted but for right now it was the best thing to do.

"How long for?" Beth asked knowing that if Mickie had made up her mind nothing was going to stop her.

"A year, and Vince has already told me that if I go I will be welcomed back whenever I was ready." Mickie continued with a small smile as Beth was surprised by the news but happy as well.

"I wasn't going to go, I didn't want to be away from Randy for that long, but now, maybe it's the break we needed. Maybe he will decide once and for all if I am worth fighting for." Mickie's words trailed off as though she already knew the answer to her won question. Beth's grip tightened on her best friends hands as they sat there in the moon light.

"I will miss you." Beth said as Mickie looked up she swore she could see moisture in her usually unflappable friends eyes but she said nothing.

"I will miss you to, but we can phone and I will see you on TV most weeks. It's not like I am dropping off the face of the earth." Mickie said with a small sad smile and Beth nodded.

"When do you leave?" Beth asked as Mickie made to stand up. Beth stood with her looking down at the top of Mickie's dark head for a moment before she raised her eyes once more and Beth could see her lower lips quiver slightly as she fought back tears.

"Tomorrow, they said if I accepted they wanted me asap. I think right now, that also might be for the best, but I need you to do something for me Beth." Mickie said as she started heading back towards the club. Beth had the distinct feeling she would be walking back inside alone.

"Anything." Beth said as they once again hit the pavement and the sounds of their heels clicking punctuated the air once more.

"Tell Randy where I am going, and that if he wants me back, all he has to do is come and find me. All I ask is that you wait until I have got on that plane. If he loves me, really loves me, as much as I think he has always loved me, he will come to London. He would go to the moon." Mickie stopped just outside the club and this time the tears running down Beth's face were although silent in their appearance were as undeniable as their imminent separation.

"Mickie are you sure, what if he doesn't come?" Beth said as she watched Mickie wipe a lone tear from her face not caring about her own tear stained cheeks and praying that Mickie was right. That Randy did love her and would go and find her. She also wondered how Mickie would cope if that didn't happen.

"Then I will have my answer." Mickie said as a taxi pulled up, hoping to pick up early party leavers and Mickie immediately opened the back door. Letting go of Beth's hand Mickie climbed into the back seat and asked the driver to take her back to the hotel. Where she had already started to pack.

Another chappy for you to consider.

Next time: what will Randy's reaction be to Mickie leaving and how long will his pride get in the way of him going to her. Will he ever find her again or will he move on. To find out drop me a review and I will be inspired to keep on typing. Thanks for reading XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Please enjoy this chapter and remember feedback is not just for Christmas.

Beth waited until the taxi that had taken her best friend away disappeared from vision. Its tail lights vanishing around a corner and into the night. Beth knew that when she got back later Mickie would be gone. It didn't matter that she wasn't due to fly to London until tomorrow, Mickie would have packed up her things and slipped away in the middle of the night. Probably to some hotel nearer the airport, or even the airport itself. On the one hand Beth didn't blame Mickie for going, it was a great opportunity, and getting away from all of this for a while could only be a good thing. A part of her mind was telling her though it was the cowards way out. Beth had always found that running from her problems never solved anything in the end.

Turning to walk back in the club she wondered just how she was going to explain where Mickie had gotten to. She didn't want to have to lie to her friends but she had promised Mickie and she had every intention of keeping that promise. Pushing open the doors she was not greeted with the fuss that had met her on her previous entrance. However she did spot several pairs of eyes watching her as she walked over to where she had spotted John and Randy sat in a booth. She knew they were all thinking the same thing. Where was Mickie and was it really over between her and Randy?

Mickie got back to the hotel and noticed that it was a little after midnight. She had barely been in the club half an hour before it all kicked off and it was supposed to be her party. Shaking her head and deciding that what was done was done Mickie opened the wardrobe door and began taking things out and packing them away in her suit case. On the plus side it might have been midnight where she was but it was almost nine over in England. She would be able to give the manager at the training facility a ring as soon as she was finished packing.

Leaving her dress on until last and picking out a pair of jeans and a simple shirt to travel in Mickie quickly changed clothes and threw her dress on top of the rest of her things. She knew she couldn't stay here and her flight wasn't until ten in the morning. Not really wanting to spend the night in the airport Mickie closed her suitcase and picked up her phone. Calling her new manager in London was top of her things to do list and when she told him the news that she would be accepting the job he sounded very happy.

"That's wonderful Mickie I am glad you decided to accept my offer. I always thought very highly of your abilities." Martin Lovell said after Mickie greeted him with her usual exuberance. She was in fact not only flattered by his offer, but also excited. This job would take her away from her family and friends and she would miss them terribly. However it would also open new doors for her, possibly to something she had only dreamt about.

"Thank you Martin, I am going to see if I can push my flight up. I think there is one leaving at eight this morning. If that happens I should be with you around six your time." Mickie said as she checked flight times on her laptop whilst on the phone and she knew her next call would be to the booking office.

"I look forward to it." He replied and they both said their goodbyes and Mickie once again checked her watch. It was almost one and she wanted to miss anyone retunring from the party. She knew it was cowardly to slink away like this, without saying goodbye. But she had said goodbye to the one person who meant the most to her. She remembered the look on Randy's face as she told him to consider her gone. A brief flash of pain ran though his wide open blue eyes and his body seemed to slump on his stool. It was the last thing Mickie had seen before she walked out of there. She knew right then she had no intention of ever running back to him again. This time it was his turn to run to her.

Managing to move her fight form ten to eight Mickie decided that she would leave for the airport anyway. It was an hour's drive and she could check in and have some breakfast before the flight. It would also be nice for once not to be rushing though check in and take her time looking at the duty free. Picking up her luggage Mickie walked out of the room and noted that the corridor was deserted. The hotel was quiet and the elevator empty when she boarded it. As the doors opened out on the lobby Mickie's heart pounded hard hoping that she didn't spot any of her friends and have to explain what she was doing. Her luck however was in and she walked to the check in desk and checked herself out. The clerk looked kind of suspicious. They probably knew that the WWE were in town for another three days and he was probably wondering my she was checking out so early. Mickie didn't offer up any explanation she just paid her bill and left through the main entrance. Walking around the back to her hire car Mickie climbed in and for the first time since she returned she felt a genuine smile appear on her face. She was finally doing something that felt right. And for now it was enough to quell all the voices telling her to stay and fix things while she still had a chance.

John spotted Beth almost as soon as she walked in. he also spotted the fact that she was alone and that could mean only one thing. That Mickie had left, there would be no way Beth had left Mickie alone outside and he looked at Randy quickly but he was not looking in the direction of the blonde. His eyes seemed to be focused on someone on the dance floor and John thought it might be the best thing for now. Beth had obviously spotted them as she walked straight towards where they had been seated for the past half an hour. Steadily drinking beer and getting ever closer to drunk as the night progressed. She half smiled down at John as she got close enough to read her expression and he could tell immediately that something was up. Randy finally noticed Beth's approach but he virtually ignored her as she sat down next to John on the other side of the champ and placed her hands on the table.

"Mickie has gone home. She said she needed some space to clear her head." Beth said offering up the information that was bound to be asked sooner or later. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either. It did however catch Randy's attention, as he pulled his eyes from the blonde on the dance floor to the one sitting not ten feet from him he regarded her with slight suspicion.

"I bet you think this is my fault." He said his voice was slightly wavering and Beth suspected he had had a lot to drink in his absence. John gave Randy a warning look but he ignored it, leaning forward and looking around John's frame to the woman looking at her own hands, at the opposite end of the booth.

"No Randy, I think things were said and done tonight that has been brewing for a while. Maybe sometimes things are better out in the open." Beth said finally raising her eyes to his and Randy could feel that there was more to this than Beth was telling them. She seemed sad, an emotion he would not have expected from her when Mickie leaving him was what she had always wanted.

"Yeah maybe, but it didn't mean she had to do it in public." Randy said still feeling a little aggrieved at that particular facet and he drained his beer.

"Maybe not." Was all Beth said and she got up and went to the bar. Without asking anyone what they would like she stood there and waited to be served. The last person she expected to be tapped on the shoulder by was Adam.

John watched as Beth got up and left Randy hanging on her words. His moth hung open slightly and John knew that Randy had been expecting more of a fight from Beth. John knew better, Beth was not against Randy, just against how he had acted towards Mickie on occasion. Now she seemed unusually sad and he was torn between his best friend and Beth. Randy sat back in his seat and mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" John asked as Randy looked at him and half smiled. The buzz from the alcohol he had consumed was dulling his anger and making him forget about what had happed to him earlier. Which was exactly what he had been aiming for when he started his little binge.

"I said I hope she brings us back some beer." Randy said waving his almost empty bottle in John's face and John shook his head. He had had just about enough for one evening and he had no intention of carrying Randy out of here.

"I think you should slow down mate, don't want to be sick on your nice shirt." John said as Randy looked down at himself and grinned.

"I am fine." He said looking up at the blonde on the dance floor again and remembering that he was now single. Well at least he thought he was, but maybe in the morning Mickie would have calmed down and he would be able to speak with her. Would one night with Kelly be worth the total loss of his relationship. Turning to John he spotted Beth at the bar being spoken to by Adam and Randy remembered the conversation he had had earlier with the rated R superstar and all thoughts of a possible infidelity went out of his head.

"Hey buddy I have a feeling Adam is about to get his bell rang." Randy said pointing towards the bar as John's eyes followed Randy's finger as it landed on the pair and John's eyes opened impossibly wide.

"What is Adam doing?" John asked as he saw one of Adams arms creep around Beth's waist as the blonde tried to back away without looking rude. Randy was enjoying the show, he had to admit Beth could be a fun person to be around, and she always knew how to have a good time. She was also the master of getting out of awkward situations and it was always fun to watch her do it.

"Do you think we should go over there and save Adam some embarrassment?" John said but he couldn't ignore the jealousy building up inside him at the placement of Adam's hand, even if it was unwanted.

"And why would we do that?" Randy said pulling out his phone with every intention of taking a video of this little exchange before John placed his hand over the camera and shook his head.

"Come on now that is not fair." He said just as he saw Adam walk away with a very large smile on his face. Beth walked back over to them quickly passing them their beers and she smiled down at them. Mickie's departure for now pushed to the back of her mind in place of this new development and Randy looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What have you done?" Randy asked her as she sipped on her drink not losing the smile as John stared at her like she had just sprouted two heads.

"I told Adam to wait for me in the women's bathroom, that I would be five minutes and he had better be naked." Beth replied and Randy raised his glass and toasted Beth's plan. He was used to this from her. In fact she had learnt some of her tricks from him. It was John's reaction however that caused her to giggle.

"You what, how could you Beth, he is drunk and in a toilet I didn't think you would ever do something like this." He said hurt and anger coloured his voice until Beth's hand landed on his knee and his lips clamped together in an instant. The look in her eyes was not one of sordid intention but one of pure mischief. It was Randy however that replied to John's statement.

"She has no intention of actually going in there you idiot, well not unless it is to take a photo of Adam in the buff." Randy chuckled as John visibly relaxed and joined in with the smiling. Taking a swig of his own beer he placed it back down on the table and smiled back at Beth.

"Hey can I do the honours?" He asked as Beth smiled back at him as he got out his phone and selected the camera setting and looked like a kid a Christmas.

"Be my guest." Beth replied as John shot up from the bench, taking Randy with him and Beth thought this was just the distraction they all needed right now. A little light hearted fun before they had to return to the hotel and to the reality of Mickie's leaving. She knew there would be questions. Some of which she knew she would not be able to answer. Which in turn would lead to accusation and the realisation that she had known all along about Mickie's plan. Feeling suddenly angry about the position Mickie had left her in Beth was pulled away from the thoughts as shouting from the bathroom could be heard over the sound of the crowd.

"Hey come back here!" Adam yelled half pulling on his shirt as Randy and John streaked across the dance floor and jumped into the booth both trying to disappear behind Beth and failing miserably.

"Shit in coming, Beth protect me." John said ducking behind her and she scowled at him.

"I'm sorry body guard is not in my contract. Deal with your own mess." She said evilly moving aside as Adam approached them with a look of thunder on his face. He looked down at the tree of them and focused on the two boys now trying to look innocent as he slapped his hands down on the table.

"Don't think I won't get you both back for this. It might not be tomorrow, or even the day after, but I will get you back, and believe me you won't like it." Adam said then he simply stood up and walked away. Beth turned to John and Randy who were now looking at one another and smiling.

"Be afraid boys, be very afraid." She said finishing off her drink and knowing the time to leave was soon approaching and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Well there you go. What will happen next time? How will Mickie's new life go for her, will it be everything she ever dreamed of or will she regret her decision? And what is Adam planning, and when. To find out drop me a review and I will fill you in. thanks for reading XxX


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay busy busy. Thank you for all the reviews they have been so wonderful.

Onwards

Randy drank the last of his beer and he had to admit he was now feeling a little worse for wear. Looking over at John he could see his friend slumped into the corner of the booth string at Beth who was leaning over the table, looking slightly lost and totally unaware of John's wandering eyes. Randy remembered when he used to look at Mickie that way, when she wasn't looking he would gaze at her trying to draw up the courage to ask her for a drink.

Now a small smile took hold on his face as he watched John turn slightly green and exit the booth in record breaking time.

"I think we need to be heading home." Randy said to Beth as she broke out of her trance and looked at him with concern written all over her face. She checked her watched and then looked back at Randy. He couldn't pin point it but something was defiantly up with the blonde sitting opposite him and Randy couldn't decide if he wanted to know what it was or not. Before he could make up his mind however John came back from the bathroom and Beth stood up.

"Randy says we should go and by the looks of you I think he is right." Beth said her face softening at the sight of her sick friend. Even though it was all self-inflicted, Beth didn't like to see John looking quite so pale.

"I think that might be the best thing he has said all night." John said turning to Randy who was standing now on slightly wobbly legs and he looked around. In the past half an hour the club had emptied out somewhat. Only a few wrestlers were left and Randy noticed Kelly looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Pretending not to notice her, but storing that piece of information away for later. Randy moved forward and flowed John and Beth towards the door, getting outside and into the fresh air made Randy feel slightly better. A taxi was already outside waiting and they climbed in quickly before more club leavers could steal it. Closing the door behind him Randy could only think about one thing now as they headed south and back towards the hotel.

Mickie, and what he was going to say to her in the morning. He had been considering going to her tonight when he got back, but he knew it would just set off another argument. She was probably asleep and he was drunk. No he would wait until the morning, go to the café downstairs and bring her a coffee and they would talk, really talk. He didn't want what he had with Mickie to end and he was sure she didn't want it to either, she was just having a moment after being away, and Randy knew he would have to make her see sense.

Beth walked back into the hotel around three am, John was practically leaning on her, and Randy was having a hard time finding the right button on the elevator. She was now glad they had gotten themselves so inebriated, it meant they were far less likely to try and walk her home, or more specifically Randy try and walk her home to see if he could speak with Mickie.

Finding the right button eventually Beth got inside the elevator and pushed the button for the boys floor. Neither of them said anything and Beth relaxed a little leaning against the back wall and trying not to look to guilty. As the doors opened she stepped out followed by Randy and then John who was fishing about in his pocket for his key. For a moment Beth's heart stopped as it seemed that he had lost it. She didn't want to have to refuse him a bed for the night, but there was no way he could stay at hers. Then her dirty little secret would be out and this would all be over before it even got started. Luckily however just as they got to his door John found his key buried deep in his back pocket and he pulled it out with a little smile.

"Thank god for that, wouldn't have wanted to end up sharing a bed with you mate. No offence or anything." John said looking at Randy who just raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Beth gave John a quick smile as he opened up his door and left Beth and Randy standing in the hallway. There was an awkward silence for a moment as they stood looking at one another. Beth could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and the feeling that Randy knew something lodged itself in her brain.

"I know you don't always approve of me Beth, but could you pass on a message to Mickie, if she isn't already snoring her head off that is." Randy said and Beth got the impression now that Randy was nervous. He kept looking at the floor and not meeting her eyes. She wanted to correct him about her opinion of him, but she couldn't, he was right.

"Sure I can pass her a message." Beth said not needing to tell Randy at this point it would have to be by phone, and it was highly unlikely that Mickie was asleep, unless it was in an aeroplane thirty thousand feet above the Atlantic.

"Tell her I will come and see her in the morning, tell her." Then he paused as though he wanted to say something profound but decided not to at the last minute.

"Just tell her that." He said finally and Beth nodded, there was nothing else she could say. She knew Randy wouldn't be seeing Mickie in the morning but for now at least it gave her sometime to prepare what she was going to tell him.

"I will good night Randy." Beth replied and she walked back to the elevator, not looking behind her and hoping that Randy didn't find that strange or was following her having changed his mind about the message. Opting instead on delivering it himself. Hearing the door close to his room just as she stepped back on to the elevator Beth sighed with relief as she pushed the button for her floor and virtually stumbled out when it arrived.

Getting to her room Beth opened the door and switched on the light. The site that greeted her was one she had been expecting from the moment Mickie climbed into the taxi. The room looked empty now. No clothes on the other side of the room. No beauty products on the dressing table and no Mickie under the covers. A slight shiver went through Beth as she closed the door and started getting ready for bed. As Beth climbed into bed she hoped this didn't look so bad in the morning, however things sometimes could seem even worse in the stark light of day.

Mickie walked stepped off the plane and walked down the corridor into the baggage claim area. She had called Martin as soon as they had landed and he said he would meet her at the terminal. Mickie had been to London before with the WWE but this time it felt so different. London Heathrow airport seemed bigger, busier and more daunting somehow. Watching the luggage go around on the conveyer belt Mickie suspected it was because this time she was all alone. No friends no entourage and the levity of the situation was just starting to dawn on her. The butterflies and doubts that had settled in the pit of her stomach when she was sipping on her latte in the departure lounge watching the sun come up had returned. Almost missing the arrival of her bag Mickie quickly grabbed it and apologised to a woman she had knocked into whilst retrieving it. The woman paid her no attention however and Mickie found it slightly strange that no one had seemed to recognise her. Not bothering to concern herself right now with the lack of gathering fans Mickie hauled her case behind her and moved in to the main terminal. Looking around for Martin, he had described himself over the phone and said he would be wearing a red shirt. Mickie spotted him in the crowd gathered to welcome the new arrivals. He waved at her the moment he saw her and Mickie's breath caught in her throat.

Martin had not done himself justice when he had given her a description on the phone. He was tall just over six feet and had sandy blonde hair. His chiselled face was handsome and the array of stubble he wore made him look rouged. He had an athletic body and a wonderful smile and Mickie almost froze on the spot when he reached her and held out his hand.

"Mickie so glad you could come." He said his accent think and sending chills down Mickie's spine.

"Me too." Mickie finally stuttered out as she walked around the dividing barrier and finally shook hands with her new boss. His hand lingered on her own for a moment before he let go and that disarming smile appeared once more on his lips.

"So want to come and see where you will be working, or do you want to go and look at the flat I have gotten you?" Martin asked as Mickie pondered the question for a moment but it was an easy decision.

"I think I will check out what you have set up for me at work first I am dying to get a look at what you have come up with." Mickie said as they walked out of the airport and into the car park. The new distraction and excitement of seeing where she would likely be spending most of her time, was now pulling away from just how attractive Martin was. Also she realised just as she was climbing in the car she had not thought about Randy and the others for a while. Now she looked at her watch which was still set to USA time and she saw it was almost eight in the morning over there.

Knowing that there was nothing scheduled for today for her friends back home Mickie decided that they probably were not up yet and she would call Beth later to find out what had happened. Mickie sat back in her car seat and looked out of the window. The landscape soon changed from inner city to countryside and she knew now why England was called a green and pleasant land.

As John woke up and felt the pain crashing behind his eyes he got up slowly and thankfully the feeling of nausea passed as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He hadn't intended on getting so drunk, but when Beth had sat down next to him, far closer than she had at first he had drank more and more trying to work up the courage to ask her out. Then he had gotten sick and they had left. The worst thing was she had walked him home and now he was mortified. It was his job to see Beth to her door not the other way around. Splashing cold water on his face and then pulling two painkillers out of the packet on the shelf. John cupped some water to his mouth and swallowed them. The next thing her heard was a knocking at his door and he looked down at his watch. It was half past nine and he wasn't expecting anyone.

"I'm coming." He called as he walked across the room and pulled open the door. He had to blink a few times as the light from the hallway spilt in through the door way and made his head pound.

"Morning sleepy head just thought I would come and see if you were still alive after last night." Randy said leaning against the frame and smiling at John who tried to return the smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Rumours about my death have been exaggerated, though not by much." John replied stepping into the room and offering Randy invitation with his arm.

"No thanks man I am off to see Mickie, see if we can't patch things up. I will call you later ok." Randy said as John nodded and moved back to the door.

"Ok good luck man." He said hoping that Randy had finally seen the light and was going to make things right between himself and Mickie again. It was a shame that it had come to this in the first place. They had always seemed so good together, up until the last few months.

"Yeah I think I am going to need it." Randy said stepping away from John's door and heading down the hall. John watched him go before closing the door and deciding headache or not it was time to get on with his day.

Randy got on the lift to got to visit Mickie as the diva herself was shown into a renovated warehouse, complete with ring, and gym. Randy steeped out on to Mickie's floor and strolled down the corridor, hoping to surprise her with the coffee he had purchased and the chocolate croissants. Ones that he knew were Mickie's favourite.

Just as he knocked on the door to Mickie's room, far away in a different country Mickie James looked up into the eyes of Martin Lovell and smiled.

"Ok this will do." She said finally deciding that she had made the right decision just as Beth opened the door to her hotel room on the other side of the Atlantic.

"Hi Randy come on in, I am afraid Mickie isn't here."

Well there you go, hope that was worth the wait sorry it is kind of short, but it couldn't be helped. As ever drop me a review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks for reading XxX


	7. Chapter 7

I am just like the post man I always deliver. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.

Mickie was in awe of the training facility Martin had managed to put together, in this little part of Kent. It was huge, and all brand new and the best part about it, it was all for her. No men allowed in this arena, the men's training centre was just down the road, for once the women were going to get exactly the same treatment as the men, something Mickie had been pushing for for years. Finally someone had gone and done it. It saddened Mickie somewhat however to have to have come all the way to England to make it happen. She briefly thought about her friends back home, as Martin showed her the locker rooms and her thoughts inevitably fell to Randy. She thought about him the last time she saw him, sat on that bar stool like she had slapped him in the face. As she ran her hands over the new benches in the locker room she supposed she had slapped him metaphorically anyway. Looking at Martin now realising that she had miss the last thing he had said she blushed.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" Mickie smiled at him and Martin smiled back, how was he going to get angry with that face?

"I said how about we go over to your new place then grab a bite to eat. I know how horrible airplane food can be." Martin asked looking suddenly shy, and Mickie wondered for a moment why. She didn't know this town, she had brought no food with her, and they really could use the time to get to know one another. plus she had a million questions about his plans for this place. It wasn't like it was a date or anything right?

"Sure I am keen to get settled in." Mickie replied, dismissing the thought for first day nerves and moving back towards the main entrance. Martin opened the door as they climbed back inside his car and headed off to her new home. It was only the start of her adventure and Mickie was almost shaking with excitement, the butterflies in her stomach seemed to be fluttering at an alarming rate, but it was a good feeling, not like before when she was back home and worrying about what to do about Randy. Now the burden of that dilemma seemed so far away, not just in physical distance but also mentality. Yet while Mickie's angst about her relationship dwindled at the prospect of her new life, Randy's was only just being brought in to the light.

"You what, I thought you meant she had popped out, not moved to fucking England!" Randy raged as Beth backed away from him slightly as Randy paced her room, coffee safely left on the table. As Beth explained to Randy where Mickie was and given him her message Beth had watched Randy's face go from confusion to anger. Now he was practically seething with rage and a small part of Beth couldn't blame him.

"What does she think I am going to do, just up and leave my career so I can go and see her in some back water town." Randy was almost babbling now not even looking at Beth and she wondered if she should answer Randy's question or not. He came to a stop suddenly and faced her, the look in his eyes was something Beth had never seen from him before. He was angry yes but there was something else too and if Beth didn't know any better she would have said it was heart break.

"You should have made her stay. No better you should have told me the minute she left. I could have stopped her from leaving." Randy said moving towards Beth slightly and the blonde wanted to back up again. Beth had Randy pegged as a lot of things. Ambitious, single minded, occasional jack arse, but violent towards women never. But right at this moment she wished she wasn't alone with him.

"I promised her Randy, and you have to think for a moment this wasn't all about you, she did this for herself it was a great opportunity." Beth continued as Randy stood before her his head lowered and Beth relaxed slightly as Randy seemed to be calming down. It must have been a shock for him, but it wasn't like this was the end of their relationship she had given him a chance.

"Did it for herself huh, what about me, she didn't even say goodbye and yet she expects me to come and her beckoned call." His voice was low and it was scaring Beth more than the shouting, he was acting now like he did in the ring, his viper persona coming though, and Beth didn't even realise he had that in him, not in real life, not in her hotel room.

"I don't think she expects it." Beth said not realising just what she was saying as Randy raised his arms and Beth flinched backwards. Randy however had not raised his arms to hit her, he was just expressing his anger as he spoke. The words died on his lips however as he saw Beth cower backwards and he moved away from her quickly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I am just mad. But maybe if Mickie doesn't expect me to turn up then perhaps she won't be too disappointed when I don't." With that Randy left Beth alone by the window. For a long while she stared at the closed door and thought about what had happened here today.

Moving out of the corner and towards the bed Beth sat down heavily and let out a long slow breath. She thought that telling Randy the news of Mickie's leaving would be the end of her duties to her best friend. However it seemed that Randy's own pride was getting in the way of what was easy for her to see. He did love her, he may not have said so much to Mickie, or even admitted it to himself for that matter. But his reaction had told Beth all she needed to know. Now all she had to do was to make Randy see it. Getting up and deciding that to think this one though she would be best doing it while getting in her daily work out. Grabbing a fresh towel off the rack she picked up her gym bag and headed out of the door. Walking to the elevator she climbed on when her phone beeped alerting her to a text message. Opening her phone and smiling at what was written Beth stepped off the elevator and replied. At least now she had an alley to help with whatever plan she could come up with.

Randy went back to his room, pumping some serious iron was what he really needed to work off his anger but when he had popped his head into the gym it had been crowded. Deciding to wait until it was empty later he was now slouched on his bed and pondering over his phone. As he sat there he looked down at the illuminated screen saver. It was a photo of him and Mickie laughing, he couldn't for the life of him remember when and where that photo was taken but he liked it and liked seeing it every time he opened his phone. Now however the image made his blood boil and without thinking he threw the phone against the wall. It broke into several pieces, scattering bits of plastic and metal across his freshly cleaned carpet. As he sat there looking at the carnage he was surprised at how little her cared right now. If Mickie was able to erase him from her life so easily by moving eight thousand miles away he could do the same just a little closer to home. Standing up and stepping on the undamaged back of the phone it too broke under the pressure of his tennis shoe. Resisting the urge to mush it in to the floor Randy simply moved forward and out of the door. He had some shopping to do. Top of the list was a new phone, and perhaps he might see someone at the mall that he had had his eye on for a while. Now there were no more barriers to stop him, not even a beloved old photo.

John walked into the gym and placed his towel over the provided rail for the bench press. Getting out his phone and texting Beth he smiled when he got her reply telling him she was on her way. It was something they seemed to have gotten into the routine of. Just one day a few months ago they had been working out together simply by chance and they were good at spotting for one another on the bench press. Pushing for that next rep, going a few pounds heavier. Now it was almost a standing appointment and one John looked forward to almost every day. Today was also the day he would ask Beth out for a drink after wards. He was sure Randy and Mickie would be off somewhere having couple time after their fight. So Beth would be at a lose end, also it was an easy ask to make. Beth had asked him out for a soda once after their session, an innocent soda, but it was alone none the less. John knew he could do it today, he had to so he could redeem himself after last night's performance.

Just as he was dusting his hands up Beth walked into the gym and placed her bag right next to his on the bench. She stretched a couple of time working out her tight muscles and John noticed immediately that something was up. Her face looked paler than usual, and she was trying to work the kinks out of her neck by the way she was rolling her head and massaging her own shoulders. Usually she was far quicker to get to him but today she seemed to hang back. Not knowing whether to go to her or wait John's question was answered when Beth finally started to move towards him.

"Hey there." She said sitting on the bench behind John and getting ready to spot him as he lifted the weight.

"Hi, how is everything, you know between Mickie and Randy?" John asked innocently laying underneath the bar and getting his grip right.

"Mickie is gone John. She moved to London, left last night. She has a new job." Beth said as John sat up so fast he almost banged his head on the bar above him.

"What, when did this happen, what did Randy say, what was Mickie thinking." The questions came thick and fast and Beth tried to answer them all as best as she could. Filling John in on all the bits he had missed, until they were the only ones left in the gym and it had grown eerily silent in the now empty space.

"So Randy is just going to let her walk away. Is he nuts?" John said as he sat back under the bar and prepared to lift again.

"Probably, but its down to us to make him see sense, I just hope Mickie doesn't give up on him too quickly, I have a feeling this is going to take time." Beth said as John picked the bar up off the rack and began pressing the weight up and down.

"I would bet money on it, and when it comes to Randy, Pride defiantly cometh before the fall."

Mickie was sitting down to dinner in a quaint little pub just down the road from her new flat. It was a converted barn above the main garage to the farm house where Martin lived. It was not huge only had a single floor, but it was far better than any hotel room, and more beautifully furnished. Old dark oak furniture sat in every room. Floor to ceiling beams ran the white washed walls and light cream carpeting, covered the wooden floors. Only to be punctuated by ornate rugs that Martin said had been in his family for years.

As Mickie sipped her whine and listened to how Martin came to the wrestling business through his farther Mickie briefly thought back to Randy and knowing he must now know the news of her departure. Not wanting to dwell on that now, for she had amazing food, and charming company she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Martin asked about what her goals were as a child and she told him about her business degree and wanting to wrestle from a young age. It was almost like being in a dream, but she could smell his cologne from across the table amongst the smell of her dinner and heady sent of the wine. This was how she wanted to be with Randy, a quite meal, talking about what they wanted from life, how their day had been, interesting conversation that went deeper than what the weather was doing. Right now it could be throwing a storm of epic proportions outside and Mickie wouldn't have cared less. As she sat and listened to how Martin saw their next year together and what he wanted to happen Randy was sat in a small café watching as a group of divas walked from shop window to shop window.

The sun was shining hard and the heat of the day was wafting in under the canopy he was currently sat beneath. He wondered what Mickie was doing right now. Probably sleeping from all the jet lag and he secretly hoped she was suffering for her sins. As he drained his coffee he stood up leaving a couple of dollars on the table he moved out from under the overhang of the café and towards the group of divas as they moved on, leaving behind a lone blonde. Her hair shone in the sunlight and the large silver earrings caught the sun as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She spotted him in the glass and smiled at his reflection.

"Fancy seeing you here and without your little lap dog with you." Kelly said her voice somewhere between happy and accusing as Randy moved up next to her and smirked down at her up turned features.

"Mickie isn't exactly in the picture anymore." Randy said as Kelly's face lost any hint of trepidation and became an all-consuming smile.

"You finally told her where to go I take it." She said and Randy nodded not wanting the diva to know the truth as he offered her his arm and she took it willingly. Making their way alone now though the mall, Randy pulled his new phone from his pocket and pressed the button to switch it on.

"I was wondering if I could get your number, I lost my old phone and I need to replace the people I need to keep in touch with." He said with a smirk as Kelly didn't hesitate for a second in telling him her number. It never occurred to either of them that Randy had never had her number previously, or that right at that moment Mickie was being sent a text from the one person who had promised to do so.

Well there you go, thank you for all the reviews you already know you are awesome so keep them coming and another update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading XxX


	8. Chapter 8

Here is update numero two, I am on a roll, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ps chance of limited strong language, please don't send hate mail.

John had been trying to call Randy all day, but every time he rang it went straight to his answer phone. Now sitting in a coffee shop trying not to look too nervous as Beth stood up to go to the bathroom John tried Randy again.

In the end John had not had to ask Beth out for a drink she had beaten him too it. She had asked him to join her for a coffee so they could discuss what they were going to do about Randy. The first thing Beth had done was to text Mickie and find out how everything was going. She had however only mention Randy briefly, letting Mickie know that he was now aware of her departure. As far as John knew Mickie had yet to reply, but he was sure it was pretty late in England right now and she could be asleep.

John stirred the sugar into his coffee, and although he had already done it the action was distracting him from wondering if Beth wanted him here as a friend or something more. She had never given him any indication that she liked him more than just in a platonic way, but they did spend lots of time together, and she even asked for his help. Pulled from his thoughts by the woman in question sitting back down at the table, John let out a small cough at the surprise of her reappearance.

"Are you ok John, coffee go down the wrong way?" Beth asked as John placed his hand to his mouth and nodded. It was a lie but he wasn't about to disclose what he had been so deep in thought about, that he was surprised by her return.

"Have you heard anything from Mickie yet?" John asked moving the conversation on quickly as Beth picked up her coffee and sipped on the hot liquid.

"No nothing yet but by my estimate its almost ten in the evening over there, the jet lag alone must be killing her." Beth replied checking her phone once more and seeing nothing new.

"What about Randy? I am starting to get a little worried about him." Beth continued as John shook his head and placed his phone on the table between them and looked up at Beth for the first time.

"I know I am too, it's not like him to have his phone off, and I haven't seen him all day. Well not since before he came to talk to you." John replied thinking that perhaps they should consider going to look for him. He was not keen however to end this alone time with Beth. Sure they spent time in the gym together, and at work, but it was always with Randy, or Mickie or one of the other divas or superstars. Being just the two of them was nice, and even though John was worried about Randy, he didn't want to be the one to suggest they run off looking for him.

"Maybe we should call Ted or Cody and see if they have seen him. God even Adam might know where he is." Beth said drinking her coffee down to half way and letting out a small sigh as she caught John's look and paused.

"What is it John?" She asked noting that his eyes had gone very wide and he seemed to be breathing rapidly.

"You don't think Adam has done something to him do you?" John said eluding to the threat made last night and Beth shook her head.

"I doubt it we would have heard something by now, probably from Adam gloating about it." Beth smirked slightly, a look that reminded John of Randy and he took in a deep breath.

"So Beth I was wondering, maybe now that Mickie is not around, if you would like to hang out with me more." John said as his hands shook around his coffee cup, enough to make the meagre bit of liquid inside slosh around slightly.

Beth smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm briefly. John just hoped she couldn't tell how nervous he was.

"That's very sweet of you to offer John." Beth said but stopped as her phone beeped indicating she had a message and she snatched her phone from the table. John let out a frustrated sigh, bit he held it in the best he could. It wasn't Beth's fault that whoever had sent the text had horrific timing.

"Its Mickie she says it's wonderful, that Martin her new boss is great and that she will ring once she has caught up on some sleep." Beth said a smile on her face and she wondered if Mickie had left out any mention of Randy and how he had taken the news on purpose. Not wanting to think about it too much right now, considering she only had bad news to give Mickie so far Beth glanced up at John but he was looking out of the window. He seemed captivated by something and Beth turned to look at what John had seen.

She now felt her mouth open slightly as she watched Randy and Kelly walk into the hotel together and disappear from view. Beth's first instinct was to get up and confront Randy and to ask him what he was playing at. A strong hand on her arm stopped her from leaving her chair. Beth turned and looked at John who was standing next to her and giving her a soft smile.

"I will go and see what he is up to, I don't think an argument is going to solve anything right now." He said and Beth nodded, she knew that her mood right now was not conducive to finding out what Randy was really thinking.

"Yeah ok, but you make sure he knows, that Mickie is not gone for good." Beth said taking hold of John's hand briefly and thanking him silently for his cool head. John simply nodded at her and held her gaze for a moment before leaving her sat at the table, and watching him walk across to the hotel.

Mickie watched as Martin walked across the courtyard and into his house, she sighed low in her throat. Her phone beeped and she read the text it was from Beth and she was glad her friend had not forgotten about her. The brief piece of news that she had sent however made Mickie wonder just how bad Randy had taken the news. Not wanting to get into it tonight however as she yawned and placed her hand over her mouth, she replied quickly and hit the send button. Looking at her soft bed Mickie pulled back the covers and climbed in under the duvet. Snuggling down Mickie found herself to be far more tired than she had thought and as her eyes closed she drifted straight off to sleep.

Waking up what felt like only moments later, Mickie saw the bright sunshine filtering in though her curtains and she wondered what had woken her up. The knocking sound cam only moments later and she threw off the covers and padded along the hallway to open the door. Not thinking about the fact she was only in a pair of shorts and a crop top, Mickie swung back the heavy wooden door and had to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun.

"Sorry did I wake you." Martin said as he hung around in the door way as Mickie smiled back at him and offered him entrance.

"Yeah kind off, guess I need some time to get over the jet lag." She said as Martin stepped inside but only just. Mickie got the feeling that he was only passing through.

"Well I just dropped by to let you know the girls will be at the arena at one and if you could drop by and say hi they would sure appreciate it." He said trying not to look at Mickie as she leant against the desk in the hall way and the diva finally looked down at herself.

"Sorry for my state of undress, and yes I will be there, one you say." Mickie said glancing at the clock on the wall opposite her and was shocked to find it had just gone eleven.

"Yeah and don't worry about it, take your time I will see you later." With that Martin left slightly red in the face and Mickie didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. Closing the door she moved back into the flat and decided to get unpacked and then head over to the arena. It was about time she got this show on the road. After all she was here to work, not to worry over what her new boss thought about her in her P.J's

Deciding to do the majority of her unpacking now Mickie began pulling out her clothes and things she had brought with her from home. Placing a photo of herself and Beth on the bedside table Mickie felt more at home already as she then placed her underwear in the drawer below it. Taking out her shampoo and conditioner she placed them in the bathroom along with her tooth brush which she had got out last night. Moving back to the bedroom Mickie pulled out a stuffed dog that had a heart on for a collar and she paused. Randy had won the stuffed animal for her at a carnival on their first proper date. She had slept with it next to her since that day. Last night was the first time without it and she realised that she hadn't even noticed. Usually it was the first thing out of her bag when they moved to a new hotel. Beth joked that Mickie could never sleep if Caramel was not with her.

Mickie had called the dog Caramel because of the colour of its coat, Randy had laughed at the name and had suggested Rover instead but Mickie had stuck to her guns, now she placed the dog on a shelf the other side of the room. Moving back to the bed to close her suitcase she pulled it from the bed and lifted the sheet at the rim to place it beneath the frame. Standing up once more Mickie looked around her room and started to feel like this was her home now. Closing the door she didn't once look at her most beloved toy, now left high on a shelf in the corner of her new room.

Randy was just about to go into his room when he heard John shout him from along the corridor. Randy paused in the doorway, he really hoped that his friend had not seen him with Kelly. Not wanting to stand there and examine why he felt so guilty about that Randy turned to the approaching John Cena and put on his best smile.

"Hey man how are you?" Randy said and even he could hear the falseness in his own voice. Trying not to cringe Randy lent against the wall as John came to a standstill next to him.

"I have been trying to reach you all day man, why is your phone off." John said, deciding not to mention who he had just seen Randy with and see if his best friend volunteered the information himself. John was sure if being with Kelly was something innocent Randy would tell him he was with her. If it was something else, then Randy would lie about where he had been and John would know something was going on.

"My phone broke." Randy said holding out his new phone and showing John.

"I see and how did you manage that one?" John said smiling at the somewhat simple model as Randy placed the phone back in his pocket. He was not about to tell John what really happened to his old phone and he paused trying to come up with a believable lie.

"Dropped it in the toilet, silly me a." He said scratching the back of his head and realising he must look nervous as John knitted his eyebrows together.

"Oh usually you can dry them out and they are ok." John said wondering my Randy looked so on edge and John looked behind him in case someone was watching them. The corridor however was empty and he turned back to look at Randy.

"Yeah but it smashed on the rim before it when tin, it's a gonner." Randy said please with himself at his quick save and John nodded. Feeling more at ease now Randy smiled at his best friend as John spoke up once more.

"So I guess you will be needing my number again? Where have you been all day anyway?" he said getting his phone out as Randy did the same and they re-exchanged numbers.

"Buying this, then did some window shopping, couldn't be bothered working out yet, I am going now if you wanted to come?" Randy said kind of hoping John would join him. He was his best friend after all and he enjoyed his company.

"I went this morning with Beth actually, but we can meet up later for dinner if you like. Did you go by yourself?" John asked hoping Randy would admit to his little liaison with Kelly, now that he had given him the chance.

"Yeah dinner would be cool, and I felt like being alone, you know with Mickie leaving and all, I guess Beth told you." Randy said his face dropping slightly not wanting John to see his guilt and his sadness.

"Yeah she did, I know its hard Randy, but maybe you should consider going to see her. I am sure Vince will let you have a few days off to do it." John said trying to sound encouraging but Randy looked less than impressed.

"She moved across an entire ocean to get away from me, I think she made herself quite clear on where we stand. Now if you don't mind I am going to get in a work out." Randy said opening his door and walking inside. Shutting it almost in John's face as he was left standing there in the corridor alone. Now he knew they were in trouble, Randy had said nothing about being with Kelly, and had practically said it was over between him and Mickie. John wondered if Beth had been wrong, if Randy really was done with Mickie and that it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Turning and walking to the elevator he decided the only way to know was to speak with Beth and see if she could get anything out of Kelly.

Randy lent against the back of the door to his room, he hadn't meant to be so abrupt with John, but just the mention of Mickie's name hurt right now and he wasn't about to discuss his feelings in the middle of the hallway. Deciding he would text John later and apologise Randy moved into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. Closing his eyes he could see Mickie's face smiling back at him from the reflective glass and he shook his head to remove the image. Cupping water into his mouth Randy opened his eyes and saw only himself in the mirror once more.

Mickie brushed her teeth and stared into the mirror, she looked tired but happy, she had had a wonderful day and meeting the girls was amazing. They had all been so talented, and the prospect of training them had kept the smile on her face all day. As she closed her eyes she saw Randy's face smiling back at her and she opened them quickly, positive she would see him standing behind her in the reflection of the glass. So sure he had come to see her, come to finally make her believe that he loved her, she even turned around to see if he was there. The house however was empty and no amount of joy over her new job was going to fill that emptiness any time soon.

Sad stuff. Much drama and excitement to come and will poor John ever catch a break? Tune in next time to see and before you go leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. Muchas gracias. XxX


	9. Chapter 9

Ok more typing, I feel like I have been typing all day. Don't ask. Anyway here it is by popular demand the next chapter on this happy merry go round of romance. Or perhaps not, read on to find out what I have in store.

Beth woke up to another beautiful morning as Mickie battled her way back to her house though a sudden and very sharp down pour. The rain had struck just as she was finishing up for the day. They had gotten an early start and had stopped just as the wind whipped up. Mickie held her coat around her face to battle the wet cold drops of rain that kept hitting her. Almost scalding her cheeks with the force of them.

Beth stretched and yawned, it was a late start for her, she had been up half the night talking with John about what Randy was doing with Kelly and deciding whether or not to intervene. Now the clock was almost at ten and she had a singing to go to. Knowing Kelly would be there Beth had decided to at least try and find something out from the diva when she got a moment with her. Doing that without letting the woman knew she disapproved was going to be another matter entirely. Beth climbed out of bed as Mickie jumped into Martins car.

"What are you doing walking home in this you will catch your death?" He said as she sat in the passenger seat and dripped all over the upholstery. Smiling apologetically for the mess Martin waved it off with his hand as he drove the car back towards home and Mickie was glad to be out of the rain.

When they arrived Martin insisted on Mickie coming in and warming up by the fire.

"No I won't have it, hot soup and a good dry off is what you need, not to be sat alone in that flat. Now don't bother arguing." He said as Mickie tried to protest thinking she didn't want to be an imposition.

"Ok ok if you insist." She said as they both jumped out of the car and ran for Martin's front door. He unlocked it quickly and they were inside his warm and cosy hallway and Mickie guessed that he had left the heating on. Something she had neglected to do. Unused to living in such a volatile climate she had walked out of the door that morning to a brisk wind and unbroken sunshine. Now it was like Niagara falls out there and she was freezing. Unable to hide the shiver than ran though her body Martin ran off and came back a second later with a huge towel and wrapped her in it. Using her shoulders he guided her to the living room and sat her down right in front of the open fire place.

"You don't have to do this you know." Mickie said felling kind of guilty watching Martin run around for her, but he seemed more than happy to do it.

"I know I don't but I want to. Can't have my number one instructor getting sick now can i?" He smiled down at her and Mickie couldn't help but grin back at him.

Beth smiled at John as she opened the door after he had knocked on it three times and she had to rush from the bathroom in just her towel.

"Oh shit sorry Beth I didn't realise." John said with a very apparent blush and Beth thought he looked kind of cute. Pushing the thought out of her mind she opened the door more fully and let him in.

"So are you going to meet up with Randy today and see what is going on in that thick head of his?" Beth said moving back into the bathroom, but leaving the door open.

"Umm yeah, we are meeting for lunch in an hour or so. He said he was sorry and shouldn't have snapped at me." John replied trying not to wonder what she was doing in the bathroom, and certainly trying not to picture her without the towel.

"Oh well at least he is not a complete idiot." Beth replied and then walked back out of the bathroom. Her hair was still wet, but the black halter beck around her top and blue jeans were now in place and John thought she looked stunning.

"Yeah I think he is just hurting far more than he is letting on." John said averting his gaze to the window as Beth ran a brush though her wet hair.

"That's what I am counting on. Now all we have to do is get Kelly out of the picture and not let him get distracted with sex." Beth said but John hadn't really been listening, he was trying to think of things other than Beth in a towel. Only catching the last word John almost fell off the bed.

"What" he said righting himself as Beth was not looking at him thankfully and had not noticed his little display of idiocy.

"I said we need to get rid of Kelly, so Randy doesn't have someone else that he can just use for sex." Beth reiterated for him as John nodded and looked at his watch.

"Well I had better be off, got to get in a session at the gym before lunch or I am going to start piling on those pounds." He said with a cheeky grin and Beth paused and looked at him. The dryer dangling in her hand as she regarded him with raised brows.

"Maybe you should order the skinny latte instead." She smiled at him and winked as she switched on the hair dryer.

Mickie switched on the hair dryer that Martin gave her and got rid of the worst of the moisture dripping from her brunette locks. She felt much better now. The shivers had gone and the soup Martin had given her was warm and think and tasted wonderful. Now her hair was almost dry she felt human again and she switched off the appliance and set it down on the table beside her. Martin must have herd the dryer go off for a moment later he was behind her.

"Now don't you feel better?" he said genuinely happy that she was feeling better and it made Mickie feel even warmer.

"Yes much thank you so much Martin." Mickie said following him back to the living room and taking a seat by the fire once more. This time Martin sat opposite her on the arm chair and lent forward.

"Any time. Mickie if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. You are a long way from home, and are new in town. I know how daunting that can be. I want you to know you have a friend in me." He said it with such reverence that Mickie wouldn't have doubted his word for a second. She also didn't know how to reply apart form to thank him.

"Thanks" Randy said sharply to the waitress who brought their menu's. John knew Randy had been in a foul mood the minute he had walked in through the door. His head was down, his face in his phone and he sat in the seat next to John with a thud.

"Hey man I know you're in a crappy mood for some unknown reason, but that is no excuse to be rude." John said and Randy looked up at him and sighed.

"Sorry your right I will make it up to her when she comes back." He said and John nodded.

"So what's up then, why the viper look all of a sudden?" John asked browsing the menu and thinking about what Beth had said earlier. She had been joking of course but he still didn't want to get fat.

"Just didn't sleep well." Randy said not wanting to tell John about the dreams he had had last night. Mickie's face had haunted him in his dream as much as they had come to him in the mirror. Following him into his unconscious mind, and staying there until he finally woke at dawn and gave up going back to sleep all together. It was becoming pretty clear to Randy now that he couldn't just erase the image of Mickie from his thoughts by getting rid of her physical image in real life. It ran far deeper than that. The only thing he could think of now, was to replace that image with someone else. Deciding what he wanted Randy was extra nice to the waitress when she came back to take their order and he even got a nice smile from her.

"You see politeness goes a long way." John said sipping on his coffee and watching as Randy drank his water and placed the glass back on the table. He didn't let go of the glass however. He just sat there, like time had for him at least stopped for a moment.

"Hey Randy you ok?" John said after a few moment without any movement and Randy let go of the glass as suddenly as he had picked it up.

"Yeah sorry day dreaming for a moment there." He said breaking his gaze out of the window and back to John. John took a quick glance out of the window too but could see nothing that might have caught Randy's attention so thoroughly.

"So what have you got planned for tonight?" John asked conversationally as they waited for their food. Randy's face hinted at a smirk for a second but was gone soon after.

"Nothing much, might go and visit a friend." He said vaguely and John had to frown.

"So Kelly what are you up to tonight?" Beth asked as the signing finished and they were packing up there things to leave.

"Oh nothing much, might go and see a friend." The blonde smiled and it was so fake Beth could almost see the plastic.

"Oh right, may I ask who?" Beth said as they walked towards the car that had come to pick them up and Kelly threw her a smug look over her shoulder.

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I am going to tell you." She said and Beth again had to resist the urge to slap her. She was looking forward to their match later that week when she could do it legitimately and right now it was not worth the telling off.

"You're just a rebound you know. He doesn't really like you." Beth said and made the blonde in front of her pause. The head turned more slowly this time, her eyes peering over the top of her sunglasses as she eyed Beth like she was something she had the misfortune to step in.

"Just because he hasn't tried it on with you, doesn't mean he has no feelings for me. Jealousy doesn't become you Beth." With that Kelly opened the car door and stepped inside closing it behind her. It was a message to Beth to sit in the front seat. A request Beth was happy to oblige. Seething and climbing in next to the driver Beth couldn't believe Kelly would even suggest such a thing. Not only was Mickie her best friend, but she and Randy had known each other for years. Beth sat back in her seat and folded her arm. This meant war.

Mickie sat with a brandy in one hand, listening to Martin talk about how his family came to own the house. He was so interesting she had been listening to him for hours and she had lost track of time completely.

"Wow is it eleven o'clock already." She said as Martin paused to fill up their brandy glasses again and he shrugged.

"We could always tell the girls it's an afternoon session tomorrow. I bet they wouldn't be adverse to the lie in either." He said topping her glass up anyway and Mickie smiled at him.

"I guess so, don't want to let them down though." She said taking a sip of the particularly fine brandy and feeling the heat of it slide down her throat.

"And that is why I wanted you, you are so dedicated I knew you wouldn't let me down." Martin said sitting back in his former chair and leaving the decanter on the table between them. Mickie watched the fire light dance of the opaque glass and wondered what this might have been like if Randy were here instead of Martin. She realised she knew exactly what it would have been like. Roaring fireplace, good liquor they would have been having sex on the plush Persian rug within a few moments. She sighed audibly and Martin noticed, looking at her quizzically and Mickie felt a blush rise in her cheeks, at him being seemingly aware of her thoughts.

"Maybe you should sit further away from the fire now?" Martin said concern in his voice as he had perceived her embarrassment for her just being to hot.

"I am ok thanks, but it is getting late I should really make a move." Mickie said drinking the last of her brandy and standing up. The heady mix of the heat and the alcohol were causing her mind to wonder off into a territory she would prefer to avoid right now. Martin stood up too walking her to the door an opening it. The rain had let off some and was now falling in a light drizzle, making the outside lights seem hazy as she stood in the warmth of the doorway.

"Come on in I don't want anyone to see you." Randy said ushering Kelly into his hotel room as she lingered in the doorway for a moment.

"Why are you ashamed of me or something." Kelly said coyly as she removed her jacket and placed in on a chair.

"No just not keen on answering any awkward questions." He said moving over to the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. Kelly's lips turned upwards as he popped the cork.

Well there you go, I hope all the jumping about isn't too hard to follow, I am hoping to show that no matter the distance we are all still pretty much the same people. Or some tosh like that. Anyway let me know your views. Thanks for reading XxX


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay so much work, been ill again, not funny and now it's pretty late but I thought I promised it so here it is the next instalment.

Mickie woke up the following morning not feeling quite so wide eyed and bushy tailed. The jet lag was finally starting to catch up with her, and the excitement of her new job had sunk in. Now the previous late night and the traveling were making Mickie's body feel heavy and tired. She looked over to the clock hanging on the wall opposite her and saw that it was a quarter to ten.

"Shit!" Mickie exclaimed throwing the bed sheets off herself and jumping out on to the plush carpet. She had a class at ten and she was never going to make it. Even if she forgot the shower, and just ran to the arena she was going to be late.

Snatching her phone up off the bedside table she glanced down at it and realised why exactly she had woken up. As fresh message was sat there, blinking away innocuously, as Mickie's heart fluttered in her chest.

What if it was a message from Randy? Yes it would be late over there, but staying up until the early hours was nothing unusual for Randy. Mickie's finger paused over the read button, it shook slightly and she shook her head getting angry at herself for her girlish indulgence. Pressing the open button before she had too much time to think about it Mickie saw that the message was not in fact from Randy but Martin.

"Probably wondering where the hell I am." She said to herself as she padded across the bed room and out towards the bathroom. Her intention was to have a quick wash and shower later at the arena. Once she opened the message fully however she stopped in her tracks.

_Hey Mickie I moved your ten o'clock to twelve hope you don't mind, thought you could use the extra sleep. I have pancakes ready if you're hungry._

Mickie couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She typed a reply that said she would be round in half an hour and a request for coffee to. Placing the phone on the sink in the bathroom Mickie quickly disrobed and climbed in under the hot spray of the shower. She couldn't quite work out how she felt about Martin. He was a wonderful man, with similar interests and he seemed to really want her to feel happy here. The fluttering in her stomach was something Mickie had not felt in a long time as she washed the suds from her hair.

Climbing out of the tub her phone jingled again singling another message, but this time Mickie heart did not leap at the thought of Randy, she did not pause opening the message thinking that this might just be him finally making the first step. She simply opened the message and read it and carried on getting dry. Her stomach made a loud grumbling noise as she towel dried her hair and she smiled.

"Guess I could use those pancakes after all."

Beth was sat in her room, it was late and she should have been in bed hours ago but something was bothering her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had been staring at the TV with the sound off for half an hour now and still she couldn't even think about going to sleep. She wondered briefly if she should call Mickie, it would be about ten in the morning over there and a good time to call, but right now Beth didn't know what to say. Picking up her phone she considered texting John to see what he was up to but realising that it was passed one in the morning Beth decided against it. Looking at her phone and for a moment wondering what had caught her attention, Beth sat up in bed and switched off the TV. She knew what was bothering her. Randy and Kelly. The diva had said she was seeing a friend tonight and had made it abundantly clear that friend was Randy. At the time Beth had been so angry she had got out of the taxi and walked to her hotel room and showered and climbed into bed. Ordering room service and watching fast five on sky box office she had forgotten all about it. That was until she had picked up her phone and scrolled down to John's name. The picture she had of him as her contact also contained half of Randy's face. Getting out of bed, not caring that she was in shorts and a cut of shirt she slipped on her training shoes and went straight out of the door. There was no way she was going to let Randy make the biggest mistake of his life, Beth suspected however that she might just be too late.

Martin showed up at his door only a few moments after Mickie knocked, he was wearing an apron that said kiss the chef and she smiled at him as she read the message.

"Is that what you have to do nowadays to get any service around here." She joked with him as Martin caught on as Mickie pointed to his apron.

"Oh god no, my brother brought it for me as a kind of joke birthday present. Come in, breakfast awaits." Martin said pulling off the apron and allowing Mickie to walk into the kitchen first. It all smelt wonderful. The sweetness of the maple syrup hung in the air and the warmth of the kitchen made is cosy and Mickie let out a small contented sigh as she sat down.

"Dig in I made far too many." Martin said pointing to the extra stack of about twenty pancakes on the counter and Mickie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. it was small and totally out of character for her and if she didn't know any better she would have said she was trying to flirt with him. Shaking that thought out of her head quickly and doing as Martin suggested and tucking in. Mickie tried not to look at the ruggedly handsome man currently sat opposite her, and attempted to think of an appropriate conversation to have. Thankfully Martin stepped in filling the silence with his plan for the day ahead and what he wanted the women to learn next.

Mickie slipped into the comfortable conversation, nodding her head and offering suggestion at the appropriate time, completely unaware of what was about to happen eight thousand miles away.

There was no knock, there was no warning as Randy's door opened and the light was turned on. Kelly sat bolt upright, down to her bra and panties she tried to cover herself as Beth walked in and closed the door. She didn't need the entire world knowing about this, any more than the two half naked people on the bed did. Beth had been down to the lobby, in her night wear looking flustered telling the clerk she had locked herself out and could she have another key. Luckily her flustered state and distressed tone worked for her. The man at the desk issued her another key without checking to see if it was even her room. Now she used that key opened Randy's door and found what she had expected to find. Not a moment too soon by the looks of it.

"Out!" Beth said in a low dangerous voice to Kelly who despite all her bravado, knew in a fair fight Beth would likely kill her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Randy said getting up and not caring that he was in fact stark naked. Beth ignored this fact too and continued looking at Kelly.

"I said out this is between me and Randy." Beth said as the blonde scuttled off the bed, grabbed up her clothes and threw on what she could while Randy just looked on in shock.

"Beth I asked you a question!" Randy said finally as Kelly pulled on her coat not bothering with her shirt and made to leave. Beth was still blocking the door way and she turned to look at Randy.

"It's about saving your arse, and your relationship." She said stepping out of the way of Kelly who ran from the room like a scalded cat. Beth was now left alone with Randy. It was the first time they had been alone together in a very long time. Neither of them realised that until this moment and Randy was suddenly very aware that he had no clothes on. Beth seemed to have finally noticed that fact as well as she adverted her gaze.

"Mind if I put some clothes on?" Randy asked his tone clipped as Beth still looked at the wall.

"Please do." She replied in an equally clipped voice as she heard shuffling and when she turned round once more Randy was wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"Beth I don't know what you were playing at but you have no right to interfere in my life." Randy said looking at the blonde now and half of him wanted to throttle her and the other half wanted to thank her. She was ultimately right. Kelly was nothing to him, Mickie had only been gone three days and here he was getting ready for a simple roll in the hey. It didn't mean however that he wasn't madder than hell about the way Beth had gone about stopping it.

"Right, I have every right, Mickie is my best friend and the smell of her shampoo has barely left my bathroom and here you are screwing about with that bimbo."

"Chance would have been a fine thing." Randy said in defiance as Beth almost burst with anger.

"What's happened to you Randy, you used to be this wonderful funny guy that always had time for his friends. I remember we used to stay up all night watching horror films and scaring the hell out of one another. Now we barely spend time in the same room." Beth replied thinking back on those days how easy it was. How nice it had been, just having a nice time with her friend. Now the man who stood before her was an entirely different creature.

"Yeah well people do change you know, grow up, grow apart. I guess I just wanted more than hanging around having fun. I wanted a career a life, and I got one." Randy said with a hint of spite that he knew Beth would pick up on. He had known her long enough to know which buttons to push.

"Are you implying I haven't got a life? That I am suck just having fun and not getting anywhere" Beth said moving closer to Randy her voice raised slightly as his blue eyes flashed with the triumph of getting her angry. Beth knew this was a slippery slope they were headed down, but she would be dammed if she wasn't at last going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Yeah pretty much, what have you done? Started this divas of doom thing, and keep having to lose, great start?" Randy said all the sarcasm he could muster dripping from his voice. He actually thought that Beth, Natalya and what had been Mickie were getting a rough deal in their story line, but right now it was making a good target.

"You know that it is not my choice how these things go, at least people are talking about the divas again." Beth said actually hurt in her voice and Randy was regretting his words.

"At least off screen I know how to be polite to people and talk to them. Not act like a total jack ass." Beth said still smarting from his words and deciding to go for the jugular.

"Yeah talking about how you have to cow tow to a model with half your talent." Randy said with a smile but there was truth in his words and they didn't come out quite as he intended. Beth stopped for a moment. She was sure Randy had meant that as in insult but instead it sounded more like a bitter statement. He was right and he didn't like it any more than she did.

Beth sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, running her hands though her tousled hair she looked up at Randy who had not moved from his position at the side of the bed.

"Your right, it is a joke and I should just do what Mickie has done and got out." She said trying to not only offer another explanation for Mickie's leaving but start to build fences long ago broken between herself and Randy. Randy took the hint quickly and sat down next to Beth. There was a sizable gap between them, but it was at least a start.

"No it will get better, Vice will see soon that the fans want you to win and bring in the new era. If he doesn't I will personally take him out back and shoot him." Randy said with a grin and Beth smiled back at him.

"Thank you, but I don't think you going to jail right now will solve anything. Except put an end to your insatiable libido." Beth smile widened as she spoke and Randy couldn't help but nod back, he reached out and took Beth's hand in his. It was an odd feeling, they hadn't done this for a long time and there was so much between them now that the old days had well and truly gone.

"Thank you for stopping me making a huge mistake. Couldn't have tried the phone first though a?" he said and Beth actually let out a small laugh.

"Would that have stopped you?" she said giving Randy's hand a quick squeeze as he shook his head.

"Probably not it's on silent and somewhere underneath all that." He said pointing to his pile of clothing which had obviously been shed in the heat of passion and Beth couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Then I am glad I did what I did. You can't give up now Randy, however hard you might think it maybe to get Mickie back, all it will take from you is to show up." Beth said now looking at Randy and locking eye contact on him. He looked back finally lowering his head.

"I'm not ready, I need to know if I do go it what I truly want. Missing someone and needing them are two different things. I need to be sure before I get Mickie's hopes up." He replied and Beth thought it was the first truly honest thing he had said to her in years.

"I understand, but Randy no more late night rendezvous, I am sure you can cope without sex for at least a little while." Beth replied as Randy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe a little while, but right now you decided to interrupt me and I was left all high and dry." Beth immediately caught on to his flirty banter and pursed her lips. it was nothing new from Randy and she had learnt to take it as it was meant a long time ago.

"Then maybe I should leave you alone." She began to stand up with a wink as Randy stood up too.

"Or perhaps you could stay and make it up to me." He said blatantly raking his eyes down her form and Beth slapped him in the chest.

"Good night Randy." She said as he opened the door for her and watched her walk down the hall.

"Hey what about my key, you're going to give it back right?"

He he I am cruel, now what? Will Randy decide what he really wants, and what happened to John? Find out next time. Oh and as ever feedback is welcomed with open arms. Thank you for reading XxX


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter here we go thank you for all the encouragement with this story it hasn't been easy, and your words have encouraged me to continue with this story.

Onwards.

John had heard shouting he was sure of it, what is more he was sure it was coming from Randy's room. Getting out of bed and cracking the door open just enough to see out of John listened for the shouting once more but it had gone quite. He waited for a moment, listening intently, believing that he had been mistaken and he had only dreamed the shouting, John started to push he door closed when Randy's door opened. John froze at the site of Beth leaving his best friends room in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but skimpy pyjamas. As Randy called out to her about returning his key, John saw that Randy was also in a state of undress and he almost threw the door open in rage. How could they? How could they do that to Mickie, how could they do that to him? Ok so technically John had no claim on Beth, he hadn't exactly asked her out or anything yet. But Randy knew he had feelings for her, and Beth had been the one wanting to get Randy back with Mickie.

Waiting until Randy had retreated back inside his room John closed his door unnoticed by his two best friends, he shook his head and held back the anger that was threatening to boil over. He wanted to believe that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for what he had seen. Right now though he could not think of a single one. Beth and Randy barely spoke any more, unless it was in a social situation. They certainly did not go to one another's room late at night, wearing hardly any clothes. John sat on his bed and wondered what all the shouting had been about. He had been pretty much asleep when the raised voices had woken him up, he now shivered at the thought of it being voices raised in the throes of passion. However much he wanted to hear that from Beth, he did not want to hear it because she had been having it off with Randy.

John finally let go of his anger and punched the bed, hard enough to actually hurt and he waved his hand around in the air. Cursing under his breath he flopped back down on the bed, knowing that sleep would not be coming anytime soon for him tonight.

The late start had meant the girls were a little rowdier than usual. Having gotten a lie in they were all talking away to one another when Mickie and Martin showed up, laughing about Martins enormous stack on pancakes, and how they would be still eating them at Christmas. As they entered the arena all the women went silent and Mickie stopped and blushed at the absence of noise at their arrival.

"Morning girls hope you are all ready for your next lesson in ring craft." Martin said stepping in quickly to fill the void, and Mickie was still amazed at how he had an uncanny ability to save her blushes. Thinking she would thank him later Mickie stepped in and took over the class, as Martin waved his goodbyes and went over to see how the boys were getting on.

Throughout the class Mickie found herself distracted by the thought of Martin, and the more she told herself not to think about him, the more she in fact thought about him. She knew she was still in love with Randy, and if he were to walk through the doors today she would follow him where ever he went. But she still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he was never going to show up. Not in a day, a week or ever and, although that thought saddened her, she was starting to think that perhaps …it was for the best. She was however far from acknowledging the fact that Martin had anything to do with her change of heart. Wishing to believe instead that this was just how it was supposed to be. That her love for Randy had only been as strong as its weakest link. And right now that weakest link was probably waking up and deciding what he was going to have for breakfast.

"Randy pondered the cereals for a moment before deciding on the eggs. Scooping a generous lump onto his toast that he had already picked up, Randy turned to the room and still did not spot John anywhere. He had knocked on his best friends door this morning, but had received no reply. Assuming that John had already gone down for breakfast Randy had made his way there too.

Now though he could not spot John anywhere and he was puzzled, making his way over to a table containing Beth and Natalya, Randy placed his tray down and plopped in next to Beth. Both blondes bid him a quick hello, and Randy smiled softly at Beth who chose to ignore him apart from a small quirk of the eyebrow. Randy knew what that meant. It meant she knew what he had done and she still hadn't quite forgive him, so he needed to watch himself.

"Hey have either of you seen John?" Randy asked conversationally, as the girls paused in their banter and Beth turned to him.

"No I haven't actually, and he isn't with you." Beth said now a look of concern crossing her face as Natalya looked around the room seeing if she could spot him in the busy breakfast lounge. The diva craned her neck but with no success, not that Randy was expecting her too he had already thought of that. He just didn't want to be rude and tell her so.

"Nope not in here, I guess you checked his room?" Natalya said, as Beth pulled out her phone and checked for any messages.

"Yeah I knocked ad no answer I thought he was already here." Randy said watching as Beth put the phone to her ear and he could here faint rigging sounds. As the ringing turned into John's voice Randy saw Beth frown as she hung up.

"Voicemail." She clarified typing a quick message and hitting send. She looked up from her phone and gave a slight shrug.

"Just asked him to call when he gets the message. Hopefully he has just gone for a run or something." She said but Beth did not look all that convinced, John's behaviour was odd to say the least. Randy continued on with his breakfast wondering what had happened to John when he thought of a plan.

"Hey couldn't you get his key, like you did mine, we could see if he is sick or something. He could be in his room in trouble." Randy said and Beth turned to him now. It was a possibility and she was genuinely worried for him.

"Yeah I guess Nat might have to do it though. They might think I am nuts losing my key twice in a row." Beth said smiling at Randy then back at Natalya who did not look so impressed with the plan.

"Why do I have to do it, can't Randy pretend to be the damsel in distress for once." She said not having caught on to the fact that last night Beth had gotten hold of Randy's spare key. Something that had not by passed Beth as she sat tense in her seat, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Because you have far more believability than me Nat." Randy said pushing his tray away and there really wasn't anything else to do, but go and find John. Standing up almost simultaneously all three of them placed their trays in the rack and headed for the lobby.

"We will wait for you up on my floor." Randy said pushing the button for the elevator as Natalya stood there not looking to happy about this idea but they knew she would still do as they had asked. Getting out of the elevator Beth and Randy walked down the hallway and stood in front of John's door. They both looked at it wondering what was going on, when Beth suddenly reach forward and pounded hard on the door. There was however no reply and Beth shrugged.

"Thought I might as well try it." She said as the elevator dinged its arrival and both people in the hallway turned to look as the doors opened.

Opening the door and stepping in to her flat, Mickie shook the droplets of rain from her clothes. It had just started to spit as she walked up the driveway and she had ran the last few yards to her door. Not eager to get another soaking she had gotten inside fast and shut away the outside world. It was a little after ten and due to the late start she had only just finished and she was now starving and tired. Placing her coat on the hook and slipping her shoes of and leaving them on the door matt. Mickie padded though to the kitchen and switched on the kettle. Pulling a tea bag from the jar on the side she decided while in England she was at least going to try and drink some tea. Not only was it far too late for coffee, but she also needed the soothing aroma that came with the brewing of the tea. She knew the job would not be simple when she took it. Encouraged by the women Martin had managed to acquire the first days had gone well.

Now the girls seemed eager to get on and were not totally happy with Mickie insisting on them getting the basics right. Arguing that the girls in the WWE had no skills and were getting paid thousands of dollars to do it. Mickie had no argument for that apart from telling them that they were wrestlers not models and to get on with it. When Martin had come back to see her she was just about to rip her hair out. He had told her to cut the lesson short and bring them in early in the morning for a hard work out. Mickie had agreed and had gone home quickly. Needing the sanctuary of her quite flat, Martin had obviously known this as he had not asked her round for dinner. It was the first time since her arrival that she had eaten alone.

Picking up her phone she saw a text opening the message she saw it was from John and she smiled. Reading the text however her smile dropped and she sat in the first available chair and read the message once more.

_Hi Mickie I hope you are ok, I didn't want to bother you with this, but I saw something last night and I have no one else to turn to. I saw Beth coming out of Randy's room, and they were both only half dressed. I do not know what happened but I can only think of one explanation. I just hope I am wrong. Please give me a call when you get this. No matter what the time is I will answer._

After the third time of reading it, and not wanting to believe what John had said Mickie ran down her call list and hit John's name. There was nothing else she could do, she had to know if her best friend and boyfriend would betray her this way. Wishing not for the first time that night that she wasn't alone, Mickie sat in her kitchen and listened to the phone start to ring.

Ok I know it was short but it was all I had time for. What has John done? Will it all be sorted out before things go too far? Let me know what you think and I will update asap. Thank you for reading XxX


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back, enough said, onwards.

John had crept out of his room that morning as the sun rose. He walked a few blocks stumbling across a diner that had already opened. Going inside he ordered a coffee and ignored the look from the young man behind the counter. He had obviously recognised him, but John was not in the mood for idol conversation. He took his coffee and went to the rear of the shop, sitting in a booth facing the back wall.

He knew he was being a coward for running away, but he couldn't believe how much this hurt. If Beth had found someone else, anyone else, John would have been sad but he could only have blamed himself. But it was Randy, his best friend, someone who knew exactly how he felt about Beth. The thought made John angry but he contained it, pulling out his phone he saw that no one yet had tried to contact him.

Sipping on his coffee he wondered whether he had done the right thing texting Mickie, she was thousands of miles away, and realistically what could she do from there. It was at that point that John realised exactly why he had texted Mickie. Because misery loves company, he knew the only other person in the world this would effect as much as him was Mickie. No matter how far away she was and John felt selfish all of a sudden. Just as his thoughts turned to the diva his phone rang, he looked to see who the caller was, it was Beth. He wanted to talk to her, they were probably looking for him. His finger paused over the answer button, but he couldn't push it. Letting his voicemail pick up the call. Just as he placed the phone back on the table, it rang again. This time when he saw Mickie's caller ID he answered immediately.

"Mickie hi, I'm sorry for what I sent you, but I just needed someone to talk to."

"Is it true?" was her simple reply, she sounded tired and agitated, and the guilty feelings John had almost spilled out in him knocking over his coffee mug.

"I can't be sure I haven't spoken to either of them yet."

"Then I suggest that's what you do, John I know your hurt right now, and believe me if this turns out to be true I will be too. But you have to know for sure before you do something you might regret." Mickie heard John sigh at the other end of the phone. She knew he was hurting and probably very angry. She was actually glad he had contacted her. She might have been a long way away but she was still his friend.

"Ok I will talk to them, and I will let you know what happens. Thank you Mickie."

"That's ok, you know you can still call me John I haven't just vanished from your lives." Mickie said as she sat back in her chair and blew on her tea to cool it.

"I know and I miss you, is everything as good as you thought it would be?"

"Yes, it's wonderful here, the girls are difficult but have great potential, could do without the weather though." Mickie chuckled hearing the rain once again pounding her windows and grateful for being inside.

"Well that's good to here, look I better go they have found me and I guess they are going to want to know why I disappeared."

"Ok John you talk to them, and let's hope they have a explanation for what you saw. I really don't think either of them would do this you know." Mickie said and John sighed down the phone and bid her good bye. Mickie hung up and placed her phone next to her on the table. Checking her watch she saw that it was almost eleven. She couldn't call Martin now he was probably in bed. Plus they had a n early start in the morning. Picking up her tea Mickie walked into the bedroom and placed the steaming cup on the night stand. Sheading her clothes and donning her pyjamas Mickie climbed into bed. Picking up her phone she was torn between who she wanted to text. On the one hand she wanted to see what Beth had to say for herself, but she was frightened by the answer. Martin was a far safer bet. He would at least offer her some of his words of wisdom, but she didn't want to disturb him.

Thinking that both messages could wait until the morning, Mickie drained her tea and switched off the light. Snuggling down in the bed with the sound of the rain hitting the window Mickie closed her eyes and tried not to think about what John had told her. It was hard though, being so far away and not being able to do anything about it. She guessed though she had made her bed and now she was having to lie in it.

Natalya got the key, and they were in John's room a moment later, the bed was made and the room was empty. There was of course only one conclusion left. John had gone somewhere and not told anyone where he was going. Beth touched the table lightly with her hand as Randy paced the room with his hands clasped in front of him. Natalya looked completely baffled as Beth looked up and out of the window.

"You know I should get going I have a training session for my match at ten." Natalya said looking slightly uncomfortable and probably feeling like a third wheel. Although the Canadian Native was friends with Beth and Randy she had her own closer circle of friends and was out of the loop somewhat about what had been happening. Now stood in John's room Beth could tell the blonde just wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Yeah of course you go, we can handle it from here. And thanks Nat." Beth said as the blonde at the door nodded at her and turned and left them alone. Beth was silently grateful as she had come upon an idea that both scared and worried her.

"I think John might have seen something last night." She said as Randy stopped pacing and stood facing her. His eyes held shock, and Beth couldn't blame him.

"You think he heard me and Kelly?" he said looking guilty and Beth saw the sadness in his eyes almost immediately.

"Possibly, but the fact that he is not talking to me either suggest he saw you and me, not you and Kelly." Beth said thinking back to how that may have looked to someone who didn't know what was going on.

"But we didn't do anything?" Randy said confused for a moment, rubbing his face with his hands as Beth moved forward and got his attention.

"I know, but I did come out of your room last night, late, both of us half-dressed after quite a bit of noise. We need to find John now." Beth said leaving John's room, quickly followed by Randy and they locked the door behind them. Beth tucked the key into her purse and headed for the elevator. Pushing the button for the lobby she had no idea where to even start looking.

Randy was in too minds about how much to tell Beth, she must be wondering why John would react so badly to seeing her coming out of his room. But he had promised his friend a long time ago that he would never say anything. Now though as he glanced down at the blonde he could see her chewing on her lower lip.

"Where do we start looking?" Beth said as they exited the elevator and headed for the doors. Opening them the wind hit and Beth's hair flew about her face. Clutching at it and fumbling for a hair band in her purse Randy looked both ways down the street.

"I guess he probably walked out of here looking for a quiet place. Probably in a café or a diner." Randy said remembering there was one a few blocks from here that was open.

"I think I know where he could have gone." He said as Beth stood upright once more hair out of the way as Randy lead her down the street. The wind had a chill to it that suggested rain, and Beth thought the weather was highly appropriate for her mood. Coming to the diner it was not hard to spot John as there were only two other people in the place. His figure stood out at the back of the shop as he hung up the phone and Beth knew for certain, that he had been ignoring her on purpose. Pushing open the doors Randy walked in first and made a bee line for John. He had obviously seen them and he watched as they walked over to him and sat down in the chair opposite.

Nothing was said for a moment while both parties contemplated their first move, it was in the end Randy who spoke up with the truth.

"Beth stopped me from sleeping with Kelly last night. She knew I was going to make a huge mistake and so she came over and kicked her out." Beth was shocked that Randy had just come right out and said it. She thought he was going to tell John so lie about having another argument about Mickie. For a moment she paused before looking to see John's reaction. Preying that he would believe Randy, because the truth was all they really had.

"You were what, and you. Oh no." John said placing his head in his hands realising what a fool he had been. All the shouting, the half-dressed people. The date with a friend. Beth watched as John's face went to suspicious and then to upset before he buried his face in his hands and she turned to Randy. He gave her a quick look of confusion before John spoke though his fingers.

"I think I did something really bad, and now you're going to hate me." He said not looking at either of them as he continued to speak into his hands and regret ever having woken up last night. How could he have been so stupid to think Beth and Randy were having an affair.

"John, please tell us what you have done, we won't hate you you're our friend." Beth said reaching out and placing her hand on John's arm. He removed his hands from his face and placed them on the table. They were synched so tightly together he was turning his knuckles white. Randy was starting to get worried, what had John done that was so bad he was now acting like this?

"I told Mickie what I saw last night, about you coming out of Randy's room half dressed. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was upset and didn't know who else to turn to." John's voice dropped off as Beth let go of her contact on his arm. She hadn't been expecting this, she didn't know what she expected exactly but not once had the thought of Mickie crossed her mind. Now they had an entirely new problem to deal with, it would be easy to convince Mickie that she and Randy were not having an affair, but Beth was now going to have to lie about why she was really there.

"Then I guess now she will have to know why Beth was there. There is no way I am letting her think I was having it off with her best friend." Randy said moving to get up as Beth grabbed his shoulders and forcibly sat him back down.

"Oh no you are not copping out of this one that easy. Nothing happened, ok nothing much happened and Mickie does not need to know all the details." Beth said looking from Randy to John, one of whom nodded the other just looked exasperated. Randy let out a rush of air, he was still unsure as to what he was supposed to do about Mickie, somehow it just seemed easier to tell her the truth. Let her move on with her life the way he thought she wanted to. But something inside him kept nagging at him that he would at least having the option of going to see her, looking into her big brown eyes once more and seeing if that spark was still there.

"Ok what do you suggest?" He said finally as Beth quirked her lips slightly at him and pointed to John.

"It all starts with you."

"Come on Mickie week end tomorrow I have to show you the sights some time." Martin said as Mickie packed up her kit and switched the lights off to the arena. She hadn't had the best of days, mainly because she got hardly any sleep last night thinking about what John had told her. Receiving at text an hour ago from him telling her he had got things wrong and would explain soon hadn't put her much at ease. Yes it was great to know that Beth and Randy hadn't betrayed her. It was actually a latter thought, something no one had prompted her on that scared her the most. She found that although hurt she was not devastated by the thought of Randy finding someone new. Now stood with the offer of a good night out with a highly attractive man Mickie actually felt guilty. Perhaps it was her doing the betraying, not Randy.

"What did you have in mind." She said finally not wanting to appear rude and honestly tempted by the offer.

"Drinking dancing the usual things that one does when one is in the company of a beautiful lady." Martin replied with a cheeky grin and Mickie found all thoughts of Randy and betrayal fly from her mind as she took hold of Martin's arm.

"Ok give me an hour." Mickie said as Martin led her out of the arena and towards his car. For once it wasn't raining and Mickie was going to take full advantage and where her strapless red dress. Climbing into the car she remembered she had brought the dress for her six month anniversary dinner with Randy. He had cancelled on her because he had to stay late and train, the thought dispelled any pretence she had about betraying him and going out with Martin. It wasn't like they had actually done anything or for that matter planned on doing anything. With a small smile at the thought of a fun evening a head Mickie watched the world go passed her window in a smattering of light until they arrived at her flat.

Ok so the truth came out, but has the damage already been done, and does it matter now what Randy does. Answers on a post card please lol. Thank you for reading XxX


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome, please enjoy this next instalment, your reviews have been wonderful, and I am forever grateful.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, a statement that could be no further from the truth. How else would we cope with the death of our friends and loved ones? As time passes we no, longer feel the absence of their presence in our lives. The constant memory of their smile fades, the sound of their voice becomes no more than an echo, until one day we wake up and it is no longer there at all.

3 MONTHS LATER

"Get up Randy!" Beth shouted as she pulled the duvet off the still sleeping superstar as he laid curled on his bed.

"Oi woman stop trying to see me naked!" Randy cried back attempting to burry himself in his mattress as Beth snorted and went into the bathroom.

"The only reason I am sharing with you is because John went off and decided to separate his shoulder again, and Mickie is still swanning around England. So either get up and get dressed. Or I am going to drag you to the airport naked." She shouted loud enough for Randy to get the message and he pulled himself up.

"I was getting chilly anyway." He said indignant as he picked up his jeans and pulled them on over his boxers. Looking around he couldn't spot his age of Orton T-shirt until something landed on his head covering his eyes.

"Left in the bathroom again." Beth said as Randy pulled the T-shit off his head and stuck his arm through the hole. He smirked at the obviously flustered diva as she closed her suit case and pulled it off the bed.

"Honestly who taught you to clean up after yourself." She said watching him as he forced his own suitcase shut, without folding anything much to Beth's dismay. Randy got the suitcase shut however and was pulling on his shoes as Beth tapped her foot on the floor.

"Just calm down, we won't miss the flight. Hey have you seen my sunglasses?" Randy said standing up and looking around for his beloved shades. Beth rolled her eyes and pulled open the door.

"Randy how many times do I have to tell you? I am not your mother." Beth virtually shouted as she stepped out of the room and into the hall way as Randy, minus his sunglasses followed her with a slight hang dog expression.

"Are we not going to get some breakfast. I'm starving." He pouted as they got in the elevator and Beth pushed the button for the lobby.

"No and you know why, because you wouldn't get your lazy butt out of bed, now we are going to be late and right now I am not in the best of moods." Beth huffed as the elevator delivered them to the lobby and she stepped out, hauling her case behind her with a fury Randy knew well. Making it to the car Beth relented and let Randy drive on the promise that he would get them to the airport on time. Climbing into the car Randy turned on the ignition and gave Beth a quick smile before pulling out.

"Beth" he said glancing at her before turning on to the main road as the blonde looked back at him, an unimpressed expression on her face.

"I love you, you know." He smirked at her as her eyebrows knitted together and her lips pursed into a tight line.

"Piss off Randy." She said finally with a small smile, she knew what he meant, even if it was meant as a joke. Over the last few months their friendship had almost returned to what it was back when they first knew one another. For some reason Mickie leaving had pushed them closer together not further apart. In the beginning when John had told Mickie about a suspected affair Beth had been devastated, it took her an entire day to come up with a plausible excuse to tell Mickie why she had been there after John's text. The idea had come to her when John was talking about why he had left and not spoken to anyone.

She had rang Mickie the following day explaining that Randy had been down, avoiding his friends, and when no one could reach him she had gone to his room and demanded an explanation. The lie worked well enough, in fact Mickie had not questioned it at all. Her behaviour made Beth wonder whether it was simply because Mickie trusted her implicitly or she simply didn't care.

Over the next few months things had continued on as normal, Randy seemed to return to his old ways more and more each day, the phone calls and texts from Mickie became more and more infrequent, and now no one asked after her at work. John seemed to move further away, Beth had tried to get the superstar to come out with her whenever possible, but he seemed distant somehow. Like he was holding something back from her. Beth had her own suspicions on that one, and for however naïve Randy and John thought she was, she had known for a long time that John liked her. Beth for her own part had never been entirely sure of her own feelings towards John Cena. She knew however if he finally and ever got around to asking her out she would have said yes. Then he went and injured himself and got a month's break, that was two weeks ago. He had rung last night to tell her he was feeling much better.

"So when is John's flight?" Randy said surprising Beth out of her thoughts as she gazed out of the window and spoke into the glass.

"Two o'clock I think said he would text me when he has landed." She replied as Randy turned the car onto the interstate and steadily picked up speed.

"God I hope he is doing the right thing." Randy said under his breath as he caught the nod of Beth's head out of the corner of his eye. She had obviously heard and agreed with his statement.

Mickie rolled over to a warm wall of heat and she smiled slightly as she wrapped her arm around Martin's torso. She felt him inhale a deep breath at her contact and placed his own hand on hers.

"Morning sleepy head." She said into his back as he turned his head slightly so he could smile at her. It always made Mickie's heart flutter a little at the sight of his face smiling at her. Martin always looked at her with an expression that made her feel special, one that told her he loved her without saying it. Not that he hadn't said it, he told her all the time how special she was, how much he loved her and being with her. Now cuddled together in the early morning light Mickie had never felt so much at home than she did eight thousand miles from the place of her birth.

"Are you planning on getting up this morning or am I going to have to get the cold water again." She joked as Martin rolled over onto his back and scoped her closer. Mickie went willingly resting her head on his chest as he stroked her hair in such a way that made her drowsy all over again.

"You know you do make it incredibly difficult to get up. I mean what man would want to move when he has you to hold." He said placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she squeezed his bare torso closer and rubbed her face against the light smattering of hair on his chest.

"Yeah well, can you blame me." She said as Martin slapped her shoulder playfully and stood up, effectively tossing her on to the mattress and leaving her scowling slightly as he padded to the bathroom.

"You know you are going to pay for that." She called as the shower went on, but the door remained open. No reply came and Mickie knew what that meant. Getting out of bed quickly she walked to the now steamy bathroom and closed the door behind her.

John woke up stiffly and had to rotate his shoulder a few times before it loosened off enough to get out of bed. It was almost eleven and lying in had become the norm. getting up early was something you did when you had a busy day ahead. Now he couldn't train he wasn't at work and he had nothing to do, the extra rest was a great way to let his body heal. Today however he had a reason to get up. having packed last night John got out of bed and pulled on the jeans and shirt he had left out for the flight. Also grabbing a jumper out of the wardrobe he slug it over his arm and picked up his case. Getting down to the kitchen he prepare himself some toast and sat and ate it while pondering over a text to send to Beth. He realised that he had been avoiding her recently. It was not one single thing really, the incident a few months ago had sparked things off. Thinking that Beth was having an affair almost ruined their friendship. John had to pull back before he became too involved, he didn't want Beth to find out how he felt that way. It seemed somehow to cheapen his feeling towards her, as though they had come from a place of jealousy.

Then the injury came, it was stupid really he had been training when he and Dave were practicing a move and counter move combo when he had miss times the attitude adjustment and Dave had not supported his weight and they feel together hard. John's chest and shoulder had cushioned Dave's fall, but John's shoulder had not been so fortunate. Now with all this free time John had planned a vacation, one that was hopefully going to benefit them all. He had also made a promise to himself, that when he got back he was going to ask Beth out, come hell or high water.

Seeing that it was time to get going, John called a taxi and moved his luggage to the entrance hall. His message to Beth short and to the point, ended with a kiss and sent just as his taxi arrived. Climbing into the taxi John kept his phone handy waiting for the reply when it came he couldn't help a small chuckle escaping his lips as he read it and picturing Beth's face as she sent it.

_Missed our flight, Randy is a lazy jackass and now I am stuck in a car with him for the next nine hours. X_

John replied with his message of good luck and placed his phone back in his pocket still smiling to himself as the taxi rolled on.

To say Randy was in a good mood would have been the understatement of the year. Having arrived at the airport thirty minutes late for check in due to a hold up on the roads. He had spent more time arguing with the clerk than it would have taken to rebook a flight. As it was their flight was boarding while Randy was arguing and so they were left with but one option.

"Drive, five hundred miles. You are kidding me." Randy said when Beth reappeared with the keys to a Lexus and told Randy that they could drop the car at the other end with their companion dealership.

"Well it's that or walk, and I am not in the mood for a stroll right now. Plus you know what will happen if we are late." Beth said virtually having to drag Randy out of the airport and in to the car park. Locating their new vehicle Beth opened the boot and threw in her luggage. Waiting for Randy to do the same she quickly closed the boot and went to the driver's side.

"Oh you're not driving." Randy said as Beth climbed in and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You were the one complaining about driving a minute ago, so sit down shut up and fasten your seatbelt." She said starting the engine and barely letting Randy do anything she asked before pulling out of the car park and heading back to the interstate.

"We have until tomorrow afternoon to get there, I suggest we just drive on through and take it in turns." She said checking the satnav of an estimated time of arrival. They were going to be pushing it to be in Philadelphia by four pm the following day and she knew Vince hated it when they were late without good reason. Randy merely folded his arms and stared out of the window. The landscape rushing passed him reminded him of the time he and Mickie had decided to drive across the Rocky's on the way to their next venue. It had been the best three day trip of his life and the memory brought back a wave of nostalgia he had not had in a long time.

"Beth do you think absence makes the heart grow fonder?" He said breaking the silence that had settled over them for the past half an hour.

"No, I think the less you see someone the less you think about them. Unless you know they are coming home shortly of course." She replied and Randy nodded his head.

"Yeah I suppose your right."

Mickie was finishing up with the girls when Martin walked in right on cue to take her home. It had been a long day and after her morning activities in the shower she was ready for a good night's sleep. As the women left and she was left alone with Martin he wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her in close.

"You know I never planned this." He said as he rested his chin on the top of her head and Mickie nodded slightly.

"Me neither, but I'm not sorry." She said realising that she meant it as Martin's hands moved up to cup her face. She tilted her head back so he could claim her lips as the big doors at the end of the arena opened with a blast of icy wind.

"Jesus, I though England was supposed to be a green and pleasant land." John said the final words dying on his lips as his eyes fell upon the scene before him. His suitcase dropped to the floor as Mickie looked over the top of Martin's shoulder to see John staring back at her his mouth open slightly. The happy welcome he had expected had just turned into his worst nightmare as the couple moved apart and Mickie felt like now would be the best time for the earth to finally open up and swallow her whole.

Now what have I done? Well to find out just what happens next leave me and review and some encouraging words and I will inform you post hence. Thank you so much for reading, oh and if you haven't checked out my latest oneshot called Just a tease head on over and take a look. XxX


	14. Chapter 14

It is with my deepest apologies that I bring you this somewhat abbreviated chapter, my life has turned into sleep work, repeat but I didn't forget about this story so hang on in there.

John was stunned into an open mouthed slack jawed silence. He shook his head almost undetectably from side to side. There was no way he had just seen Mickie in a lip lock with that man. No way his friend, his best friends girlfriend was cheating on him with another man. John was about to voice his displeasure when he shut his mouth abruptly, making his teeth clack together and causing Mickie to almost visibly jump. He realised that he could not be angry with Mickie knowing what he knew about Randy. Also the actual status of their relationship was somewhat up in the air, did John really expect Mickie to wait for Randy forever.

"Hi" he said finally not knowing what else to say but the tension seemed to leave the room, even with that small greeting, it was immediately established that neither of them were going to mention what had just occurred.

"Hi John, its good to see you." Mickie said now moving forwards and embracing her old friend as Martin stood back and watched the exchange. Mickie had spoken little about her life back in the WWE. Oh she had mentioned Beth and John, even someone called Randy, someone Martin suspected was more than just a friend. He knew this because of the wistful look Mickie got on her face whenever she mention him. Now he watched as the two embraced and pulled back quickly, it had become obvious that Mickie had not mention him to her friends back home. For a moment Martin suspected the superstar was going to blow with the shock, but that had not happened and now Mickie was smiling from ear to ear.

"John this is Martin he runs all this." Mickie said sweeping her arm around the interior of the training arena and John took in the view, before settling his gaze upon the tall English man. He paused only briefly before holding out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." John said shaking Martin's hand with some force and keeping the smile on his face. John had no idea what Martin knew or didn't know about Mickie. It was perfectly reasonable to assume he knew nothing of Randy, or how Mickie had left. Martin smiled back at John a genuine smile and returned the hand shake in kind.

"How about we get out of here a, go back to my place and crack open a bottle of wine. I am sure you two have a lot to talk about." Martin said releasing John's hand and trying not to get too excited about the fact that John Cena was really here.

"Sounds like a plan. You can leave your luggage in my flat, I have a spare room if you wanted to stay." Mickie said as they moved back towards the door and John pulled his suitcase behind him.

"You know that sounds just perfect." He replied nothing how Martin held the door open for Mickie and guided her through with a hand on the small of her back. John knew that he had never seen Randy do that. Grab her arse, pull her along by the hand yes, but never treat her with such reverence. The smile on Mickie's face told John all he needed to know, as the light form the street caught her face as she stepped into the car. Mickie was happy, and it was the first time John had seen her happy in a long time. As he climbed into the back seat having deposited his suitcase in the boot, John's thoughts suddenly turned dark. How was he supposed to go back now and face Randy?

"What you are kidding me!" Beth said as she climbed out of the car at a roadside diner and looked down at the deflated tire. Randy came and stood next to her and folded his arms.

"We can handle this, and besides at least we made it here. We're not going to starve." Randy said pointing to the diner which looked somewhat questionable, both in cleanliness and clientele. The truckers that seemed to frequent this place had all stopped and looked at them as they had stepped out of the car. Beers frozen half way to their mouths and conversation forgotten, as Beth tossed her hair over her shoulder and self-consciously pulled at her shirt. It was straight cut across the top and did not reveal anything it shouldn't, but stopped half way down her torso and her low riding black jeans left a good portion of her midriff exposed. Beth was starting to regret her wardrobe choice as she spotted their audience and glanced at Randy.

"Maybe we should make this brief." She lean in and whispered to him as Randy tired not to turn around and stare at the men behind them. He could feel Beth's unease as she unconsciously moved closer towards him and looked angrily at the unhelpful tire.

"Agreed, but I could sure use a soda, I am boiling." Randy said and Beth nodded, it had been stifling in the car, even with the windows cranked down the temperature had to be approaching forty degrees and was the reason for her current state of dress. Knowing they had two choices, either change the tire and leave, suffer in the heat and wait for the next rest stop. Which for all they knew could be a hundred miles away. Or go in get some refreshments then change the tire, the choice was really fairly simple.

"Look just follow my lead ok, I am sure they are harmless." Randy said pulling Beth in close and wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his hand in her back pocket. The blonde stiffened slightly at the intimate embrace, she quickly relaxed though as she realised what Randy was doing. If these guys thought they were together, they were less likely to try anything and leave them alone.

Walking up to the slightly flapping screen door Randy pulled it open and a dull little chime went off to alert the person serving to their presence. A baling man, who was pretty overweight and sweating profusely appeared at the counter. He had the kind of face only a mother could love and Beth had to hold back a gasp as he smiled at them, revealing black and broken teeth.

"Howdy what can I get you folks?" he said looking straight at Beth and not hiding the fact that he was checking her out either. On the plus side it did not appear that the man recognised them and Randy pulled Beth in even closer. Mainly because he through she was going to pop this guy one, from the tension in her body and the way her hand was now balling into a fist where it lay on his hip.

"Umm could I get two coke's please to go, large and a bag of chips please." Randy said pointing to the large bag of salted chips hanging from a hook behind the sweaty man. He gave Randy a quick nod and turned to get the items he had asked for. Bringing their soda's and chips back to the counter he once again latched his eyes on Beth and this time spoke to her.

"Haven't seen you around these parts before. You moving here or just passing through?" he asked as Randy got out his wallet and Beth took in a small breath.

"Just passing through, our car got a flat tire and we saw your diner and pulled in." her voice was as sweet as always but Randy could tell the blonde was holding in her anger. Her jaw was clenched shut tightly now as she spoke and he could almost hear her teeth grinding as she finished speaking. They both knew however that starting anything here would not be good for either of them. It was likely the men outside were regulars, and would likely come in and help this guy if Beth decided to stop his staring by using force.

"That u'll be six dollars and ninety nine cents please." The man said looking to Randy once more as he passed over a ten dollar bill and waved his hand when the man offered him the change.

"You know I could take a look at that tire for ya. Bill out there he is a mechanic, probably have it done in a few minutes." The man said coming around from behind the counter before Randy had chance to respond and picking up a hat from a hook positioned behind a small outcropping of wall. The cap Randy noticed was probably once red, now a dulled pink the badge it used to bare almost unrecognisable as the guy moved passed them and opened the door. Randy and Beth had not moved and the man frowned at them.

"You coming or what?" he smiled as Randy finally pulling Beth along with him, even though she didn't want to get anywhere near the man currently holding the door for them. He did not move either as Randy and Beth approached him, he was therefore blocking half the door way and Randy knew he would have to let go of Beth to get through. Randy realised quickly that this was no accident and his senses went on alert. Beth caught on to Randy's change in demeanour quickly and she saw what he had become anxious about. Letting go of Randy quickly she walked right up to the man currently smiling at her and walked passed him. Her arm brushing against his damp chest, as his hand brushed her hip and Beth, just preyed that Randy didn't see, or at least respond.

Steeping outside into the sunshine she turned to see the man step out behind her followed by Randy and she allowed herself to breathe again. If all he was going to do was get a little close Beth could handle that. God she had had far worse on nights out, and something about this place was giving her the creeps.

"Yo Billy, give these folks a hand with their tire." The man called as they passed the table of hard looking men who had watched them so carefully upon their arrival. One of the men stood up, he had almost as many tattoo's as Randy, what were on display anyway, and a rough looking face that had some serious sun damage. Probably from working outside in the heat a lot, but Beth thought also from all the drink he partook in. he came over to them now and looked down at the tire in question.

"Where's your spare?" he said is accent thick and his voice deep. Beth held onto an internal shiver as Randy stood close to her once more.

"Not sure it's a rental." Randy replied as Billy moved around to the trunk and held out his hand. It took Randy a moment to realised the guy was asking for the keys. Digging around in his pocket Randy handed the key to Billy as the man from inside the shop moved closer to them.

"Roads round here full of bits and pieces. One woman stopped in here with half of someone's rear tire trim attached to her grill." As the man spoke Beth watched as Billy dug around in the boot until he found the latch for the space below.

"Hey Ned." Billy said straightening up and the man whose name was obviously Ned walked forward and stood next to him.

"Well blow me down and pass the matches, fuck a duck and see what hatches." He laughed out as Randy frowned and moved forward.

"Well what is it." Randy said trying to peer around both men to see what it was that was causing them such mirth.

"Someone has taken your spear tire and left you a phone number." Billy said reaching into the space and pulling out the small bit of paper and handing it to Randy.

"I think it's the number for Christian aid." Ned added as Beth came up beside Randy and looked down at the number and she couldn't help but right now fell like either crying or hitting something.

"Fuck!" she yelled settling for profanity and kicking dirt up into the air. Randy turned around abruptly and started at her. He could count on one hand the times he had heard Beth swear and right now it echoed his sentiments exactly.

"I can get you a tow to my garage, but I won't be able to get your tire fixed until tomorrow." Billy said as Beth calmed down and hung her head slightly.

"Tomorrow, why not today I can pay extra if that's what it takes." Randy said knowing they had a deadline and stopping overnight would mean not making it.

"No can do, even if you offered me a million dollars I wouldn't be able to fix it until tomorrow. You see the type of tire this car has we don't stock I will have to get one brought over form Hanover ." Billy said and Randy nodded in understanding.

"So know where we could get a good night's sleep." Randy asked knowing they had little option now as Beth scowled at him slightly, but the incline of her head told him she was just angry at the situation not him.

"Umm the only place for miles would be the folly motel off highway 40, I can take you there in my pick up if you like?" Billy said closing the trunk of his car and giving them both the once over.

"Not sure it will be up to your usual standards though." Billy said eyeing Beth before turning to Randy and offering him a card.

"My number, I will call the tow and you can call me in the morning and I will be able to give you a better idea of when it will be ready." Randy took the card and moved towards the car. Pulling out the luggage he handed Beth her suitcase and closed the car and locked it. Handing the keys to Billy Randy took hold of Beth once more and smiled.

"Well we are ready when you are."

Ok I know lots of Beth and Randy, but I am building to something honest. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and once again sorry for the delay. Its almost midnight here so I am of to bed. Thank you for reading XxX


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome dear readers, I hope the anticipation of this chapter has not been too painful. Unfortunately work is mad and time is short. Please as ever enjoy.

Mickie poured John another glass of wine, he had been pretty quiet all evening, oh the conversation flowed well enough. Ranging from the weather to work and all inane and trivial things in between. Mickie could feel the tension in the air however as she sipped on her wine. The dark and rustic flavour of the well-chosen red was tart on her tongue and the only thing currently in her mouth that didn't taste bitter. There was a reason John had chosen not to say anything about her and Martin's relationship and Mickie had the distinct feeling that it had something to do with Randy, and his behaviour whist she had been away. The excuse Beth had given her for being in his room was somewhat flimsy. Choosing to believe her best friend than to acknowledge her possible cover up was at the time easier, and ultimately less self-destructive.

It had taken Mickie another month to realise what she had with Martin, to see that right under her nose was a man who cared for her, supported her and to be honest fancied her and she had been denying her own attraction all along. It was only then Mickie re-examined what had happened not long after she had arrived here in England. Something had gone on that night, something none of her friends wanted to tell her, and the fact that she even knew at all was probably an accident. So she had decided to take what Martin was offering her and had not looked back. However she had failed to mention him to any of her friends back home. She had hidden their relationship in fact his very existence was up for question to them. Her reason for not saying anything, because she felt guilty.

Every day for a long time Mickie wondered if that was the day Randy was going to walk through the door and declare his love for her, and every day he didn't show up it hurt less and less. Beth had not said much about it. Telling Mickie that right now was not a good time for Randy to be going anywhere, and that he had a lot to think about. Her excuses for him had become almost as transparent as the glass she was currently staring at while Martin and John exchanged some more small talk.

"Why did you come John?" Mickie said suddenly, and a silence descended upon the room. The question was both out of place and unexpected and John visibly bristled at Mickie's words.

"To see you, I missed you Mickie we all do." John said as though it was an obvious answer, but Mickie did not see it as so obvious.

"I guess I miss you guys too." She said not wanting to question her friends loyalty but feeling like he was here with a hidden agenda. Mickie however could not ask about Randy until they were alone. And there was the rub, not only had Mickie not told her old friends in the WWE about Martin, but neither had she told Martin about Randy. She did not have a clue as to how to begin that conversation with him. How do you tell someone who cares for you that you still had someone back home, who you were unofficially waiting for. Not only that but Mickie still knew if it had been Randy instead of John who had walked through the door tonight she probably would have acted quite differently. Watching as John finished his wine Mickie took the opportunity to stand up and take his glass.

"I am sure you're tired from all that traveling, I know I am bushed. Shall I get you settled in at my place?" Mickie asked as John stifled a yawn and nodded slowly.

"Sounds like a plan, if you don't mind Martin." John said with a quick wink to his new friend still sat in his easy chair sipping his own glass of wine.

"Not at all, we have the weekend off around here, so if you're interested I will be happy to show you around our little corner of the earth." Martin grinned up at the superstar, and John nodded an affirmative back.

"I think I would enjoy that, thank you for the meal and the wine its was delicious." John said moving to follow Mickie and Martin went to stand to show them out. Mickie stopped him with a hand on his chest and a peck on his cheek. Still feeling uncomfortable about John seeing them like that she kept the exchange brief.

"We can manage, I will see you tomorrow." She said keeping her voice low and a soft smile on her lips. Thankfully Martin took the hint and allowed her to show John out and Martin returned to his easy chair. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something Mickie wasn't telling him, and he was sure it had something to do with this Randy character.

"No way, you do I'm not doing it." Beth said flinging her bag on one of the twin beds and folding her arms turning towards Randy. He stood in the door way to their somewhat down market motel room and closed the door softly.

"Why me, it's always me?" Randy said almost pouting, this wasn't his fault, how was he supposed to know that the spare tire had been taken, and that the only motel within a hundred miles only had one room left because of some convention in the area.

"Because you are his golden boy, he won't yell at you." Beth said refusing to move on the subject. It was less her surroundings and more of what was to come when they finally made it to Maine that was causing her to be somewhat irrational. Not to mention the eyeballing she had had to suffer over the past hour. Now this run down motel, probably swarming with cockroaches and smelt of stale vomit was not improving her mood.

"I'll flip you for it." Randy said digging around in his pocket for a coin but Beth was shaking her head.

"No way last time we did that you used a two headed coin on me, and it took me a week to work it out. No its your turn to do the dirty work." She replied unfolding her arms and pointing to the phone.

"How about rock, paper, scissors?" Randy suggested hopefully as Beth raised her eyebrows at him and pursed her lips together tightly.

"Ok then, but looser also buys dinner." She said keeping the smile from her face as Randy agreed quickly to her terms and held out his hand.

"On three. .three" Randy said and kept his hand as a fist as he looked down at Beth's flat hand and an expletive fell from his lips.

"Shit, best two out of three." He quickly added but Beth was already passing him the receiver and looking mighty pleased with herself.

"You are so predictable now dial." She said as Randy let his hand fall to the phone where he clutched it with far too much force. He thought if he could accidently break it he wouldn't have to make this call.

Both wrestlers had discovered that way out here in the middle of nowhere, signal was non-existent. In fact life of any kind seemed to be few and far between. Now as Beth sat on her bed and Randy pushed the well-known buttons to dial up their boss he wondered if anyone would notice if Beth did a little disappearing act. The dark thought crossed his mind for just a moment, it was of course not something he would ever actually do, but he liked the idea of getting his own back on the blonde as she sat there looking all pleased with herself. Just as a plan began to form in his head the phone was answered and the grovelling began.

"Yes Vince, I understand, yes I accept that and I know it was important for me to be there, but I swear it couldn't be helped." Randy moved the phone away from his ear, wincing at not only the volume, but the language coming from the other end of the receiver. Beth could here Vince's voice even from where she was sitting and now she was eternally grateful for being able to read Randy like a book once more. She would have rather had her eyes eaten out by rats, than to have had to make that phone call. Now as she heard another round of cursing coming from the other end she heard her name being said.

"Yes she is here, ok that's fine." Randy said now turning to Beth with a smug look of his own and passing her the phone.

"He wants to speak to you." Randy said and Beth snatched the phone from him and gave him a death glare. Placing the phone at her ear she placed a smile on her face, knowing it would make her voice sound more pleasant on the phone.

"Yes sir, and believe me if I could get out of here sooner I would, this place makes the Bates motel look like a luxury resort. I will pass that message on sir thank you see you in two days." Beth said hanging up the phone and turning to Randy. He looked back at her expectantly, waiting to hear Vince's message as Beth simply curled her mouth into a half smile.

"Lobster." She said simply standing up and routing through her bag until she came across her towel.

"What?" Randy said confused as Beth walked towards the bathroom. Or at least what seemed to pass for a bathroom around these parts. Not that Randy suspected any of these people washed often.

"Lobster I think that is what I will order for dinner." She said closing the door, but Randy did not here the lock click back. He wondered briefly what that meant for a moment, but chose not to think about it too much. Going over to his suitcase he decided to text John and see how he was getting on. Knowing that it was late in England he did not expect an immediate response, and so having sent the message he placed his phone on the bed side table and began to unpack the things he would need.

As Mickie closed the door to her flat John's phone went off, he glanced down at it and saw he had a text from Randy. Not even wanting to look at it right now he placed the phone quickly back in his pocket and looked up to see Mickie staring at him.

"Just an alert to tell me my calls will cost me double rate as I am out of the country. Nice welcome a." he said almost amazed at his own ability to lie right to Mickie's face as the diva just nodded and moved through the hallway. John looked at the rooms as they passed them. The first was the kitchen, small but tidy. On the opposite side was the living room and next came a small bedroom. Mickie stopped and pushed the door open fully and showed John inside. My room is the one down the end, bathroom is next door." She said feeling suddenly awkward now that they were alone together and John merely nodded. ,Mickie went to walk away thinking that if John was happy leaving the wolf out the door then so was she. Then she stopped, she couldn't go on like this for an entire week, it would eat away at her, until she opened her mouth at the wrong moment and it all came spilling out. Turning back to John who had not moved, sensing her indecision she offered him a small smile.

"You know I still love him right?" Mickie said not needing to speak Randy's name to let John know to whom she was referring. He already knew, it was something that he had been asking himself from the moment he had seen Mickie.

"I didn't know that no." he said honestly as Mickie moved closer to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"I do John, I just have a feeling that that love is no longer mutual, I don't think it has been for a while." Mickie replied casting her eyes down to her shoes before she felt pressure under her chin and was forced to look up once more.

"Randy has changed Mickie, but he needs time, he thinks if he comes here he will be ruining your life now, not making it better, but he will come I can promise you that. All he needs to do is realise just how much he needs you, and how much you need him. Maybe you should make a decision before that day comes." John said and Mickie nodded, it wasn't what she had expected to here. In fact the complete opposite. She had been waiting for John to tell her he was here because Randy had moved on and was never coming for her. Now she had been left between a rock and a hard place, and to top it all off she had no hard hat to take the brunt of the impact.

"I guess when it comes to Randy there is only one decision to make." Mickie said as she left the room and John could only stare at the space she had once occupied.

Sitting in a small diner in a off the beaten track kind of town Beth was unable to get her lobster. But still mildly surprised she was tucking into some of the most delicious sticky BBQ ribs she had ever tasted. Randy too was chewing on one of the bones picking off all the available meat as they sat there in the full to capacity little restaurant.

"Do you think this is why the motel is full, they heard about these ribs." Beth said as she whipped her sticky fingers on her wet wipe and pushed her empty plate away.

"Could be, but I heard there is some kind of event going on in town over the weekend, and everyone in the area comes every year." Randy replied sipping down his own soda and checking to see if he had any dinner left.

"Oh did you manage to find out what?" Beth said sitting back in her chair as the waitress came over and took away their empty plates.

"I did better than that." Randy said producing two tickets for the evening festivities as Beth took one and looked at it a smile appearing on her face.

"Now this sounds like it could be a lot of fun, you know sometimes I remember why I like you." Beth said as Randy allowed himself a small smile and he placed the tickets back in his pocket.

"So what was the message Vince wanted you to pass on." He said remembering what Beth had said earlier on the phone after she had hung up and disappeared into the bathroom for what seemed like forever.

"Oh he said to tell you you're a jackarse."

Ok so what is Mickie going to do now after what John has told her? What is John going to tell Randy when he gets around to replying to the text. And what is this event Randy has brought tickets too? Find out and hit that review button. Thanks for reading XxX


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all the reviews, if it were not for your encouragement this chapter would have never been written.

John awoke to the familiar and comforting smell of pancakes. The house was peacefully quite all but for the sounds of Mickie cooking. John rolled on to his back and crooked his arm over his eyes. His sleep however lacked the piece the house currently resided in. His dreams had been full of thoughts about his return to America. Telling Randy what he knew, sometimes not telling him what he knew, and the worst ones where John said nothing and Randy found out anyway. Several times he had awoken in a cold sweat and had to coax himself back to sleep.

He was not due to leave England for another four days yet the thought of going home seemed to be looming large in his mind. Hearing Mickie start to hum to herself, a tune that John could not make out at this distance, he thought he should at least start the day by getting up. Pulling himself out of the warm cosy bed, John was relieved when his shoulder only gave a mild twinge. As much as he was not looking forward to going back and facing Randy. John did want to get back to work, the only way he was going to do that was to recover.

Quickly getting dressed enough to be presentable at least John made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. It seemed he was just in time as Mickie had laid the table and was about to sit down.

"Afternoon sleepy head." Mickie said knowing it was only half past ten, but unable to resist the little dig in John's direction.

"Afternoon, surely I didn't sleep for that long." John said shaking the watch on his wrist and wondering if he had indeed forgotten to change the watch last night.

"I'm only joking John calm down, you haven't slept half the day away, but we are meeting Martin in an hour he is going to show us the natural history museum." Mickie said around a mouthful of pancakes and John smiled at her. Whatever their little talk last night did for his frame of mind, Mickie seemed in good spirits and John couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with Martin. In a lot of respects it would be easier all round if Mickie just told Randy it was over and that she had moved on with her life. Easier that is except for the fact she still loved Randy. John was also certain Randy loved Mickie, he just hadn't quite admitted it to himself yet.

Getting showered and dressed quickly John followed Mickie out of the house and into Martin's car. John had to admit he liked the guy. He was smart and interesting, and most of all he obviously cared a lot about Mickie. It also however became apparent throughout the day that Martin was unaware of Randy's existence or at least in his capacity as Mickie's boyfriend. On the two occasions John mentioned Randy's name in passing, usually when he saw something at the museum that Randy would have found interesting. Mickie had quickly changed the subject and moved on to the next exhibit. John had chosen to ignore Mickie's behaviour for now, wounds as deep as those she carried about Randy did not heal quickly, John only feared that Mickie was using Martin to help her heal faster.

Dinner over, and Beth and Randy headed back to the motel, to shower and change. Well Randy showered and Beth changed.

"Do you think Jeans are even too formal for this?" Beth called jokingly through the bathroom door and Randy smirked slightly on the other side. He now knew exactly why Beth had not locked the door, because there was no lock. Any thoughts of Beth leaving him some kind of invitation to join her quickly left his thoughts as he switched on the shower and noticed that the pressure was awful.

"No wonder it took her so long." Randy muttered to himself as he stood under the spray, which at least was nice and hot and closed his eyes. To say Randy was frustrated would have been a slight understatement. He had been keeping away from women all together after the Kelly incident, well apart from Beth of course but that was different. He wanted to remain faithful to Mickie. Mostly because he knew he owed her that much at least. Rolling his head down Randy let the water run down his neck, the heat from the shower despite its lack of pressure was soothing from all those hours of driving. Randy was however getting increasingly more aware of the need for someone else's touch. A warm body at night, a genuine loved filled smile, it wasn't just about physical pleasure any more, he missed being loved and needed. Randy sighed and reached out for his shower gel. He knew that when John got back he would know more about how Mickie was doing. He could make a better decision then about whether to go and see her or not.

Rubbing in the shower gel Randy felt something crawling in his hair. Reaching up to scratch the place where it was tickling thinking it was a stray drop of water when his hand met hair he let out a small scream.

"Shit!" He cried louder as he whipped his hand away from his head and a huge spider rested on it. Its many eyes staring at him as its legs tapped a rhythm on his down turned hand.

"Holy mother of god!" Randy screamed trying to flick the spider away but it clung on, obviously not wanting to be splattered against the wall. The next thing Randy knew was Beth bursting into the shower, obviously worried by his screams.

"What in the world?" Beth said as Randy danced about waving his hand around and getting water all over the floor.

"Get it off, get it off!" Randy cried offering Beth his hand where the spider was now trying to escape up Randy's arm.

"My lord that is a big one." Beth said standing back and watching the spider creep ever closer to Randy's elbow.

"We can discuss size later get rid of it." Randy said considering smashing his arm against the wall but thinking better of it at the last minute.

"Sorry Randy I hate spiders, just flick it off." Beth said trying not to show her mirth at his situation but failing miserably. Randy scowled at her and reached forward with his other arm. Pulling his face away Randy flicked at the spider and felt it finally let go of his arm. It fell with a plop into the bath below and began swirling towards him with the sweep of the water.

"Ok that's it I'm out of here." Randy said scampering out of the shower and onto the mat beyond. Not caring about his state of undress as he stood next to Beth and watched the hapless spider disappear down the plug hole.

"Ten dollars he is back tomorrow." Beth said looking disapprovingly at the now saturated bath mat and handing Randy his towel.

"Then you will just have to put up with me smelling then, because there is no way I am getting back in that insect infested tub." Randy replied taking the towel and starting to dry himself off. The water running down his body was reminding him of that creatures legs and it was making his skin crawl.

"There is no way I am getting back in that car with you if you haven't had a shower. No way am I sitting in a stinky car for five more hours." Beth said making her way back towards the door as Randy cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah and you're going to be getting back in there are you, all naked waiting for some creepy crawly to come and violate you." Randy replied as Beth walked through the doorway and back out into the main room.

"Whatever, man up Randy and let's go, I would actually like to go see what they have got at this county fair." Beth called back to him and all Randy could do was roll his eyes in response.

Mickie didn't know why John was keeping quiet about her somewhat odd behaviour. He had said nothing about her changing the subject when he had mentioned Randy. Nor had he spoken in great length about the people back home. Beyond the fact that they missed her of course. Mickie new John was confused, perhaps even upset about what she was doing here. Or more specifically doing with Martin. Mickie had to admit she was a little unsure herself. For now Martin seemed happy with keeping things casual, but Mickie knew it wouldn't be like that forever. Martin was not the type of man to just have a fling, he was far more committed to their relationship than she was, and although it made her feel safe around him, needed, she also felt the constant pang of guilt now.

She couldn't blame it all on John's arrival however, yes it had brought back certain feelings she still had for Randy. It also made home and her old life feel that much closer. But Mickie knew the feeling of betrayal had always been there, she had just pushed the thought away, thinking she would never have to deal with it because Randy was never coming for her. Now she knew better, what John had told her last night had kept her awake until the early hours. Her heart was saying one thing and her head was saying another.

Her heart told her to tell Martin the truth, break it off with him and wait for Randy to come and see her. Mickie's head however was telling her that John might be wrong, that maybe Randy had changed and moved on. That he wasn't coming and that Martin was someone she could so easily fall in love with. As she sat in a small riverside café. Watching the Thames flow passed through the window Mickie let out a small sigh as she bit into her sandwich and paid no attention to the boys who were deep in conversation about the local history.

Neither of them seemed to notice her melancholy as they chatted away like old friends and Mickie once again wished for the simple days where she and Beth would sit and watch the world go by from a similar seat in a corresponding diner. Ones where they would discuss the latest news, talk about their next match and poke fun at the other persons crush on someone. All of that seemed a long time ago now and Mickie looked up from her gaze out of the window to the sound of her name.

"You ready to go Mick's?" Martin said and she offered him a small smile and a nod. Mickie knew whatever she decided she would have to decide it soon.

As Beth and Randy entered the fair having given their tickets in at the gate, Beth was smiling broadly at all the craft stands and gazing at the artwork they displayed. It wasn't until Randy took hold of her arm and steered her towards the main attraction that the blonde finally noticed the race track.

"Oh my god, hog racing, this is going to be fun." She said virtually clapping her hands together as she saw the sign.

"Fancy a wager?" Randy said phrasing it like a dare one he knew Beth would not be able to resist.

"Just show me the betting ring and I am there." Beth replied as Randy spotted the various venders taking bets on the upcoming races. He was sure he could get more than his money's worth out of this one, he was just going to have to catch Beth in the right mood.

Hope you enjoyed, more to come shortly, including a night at the hog races and a rather interesting bet. As ever all feedback is welcomed and Thank you for reading XxX


	17. Chapter 17

Once again I find myself apologising for the lack of updates. However I have finally got out from under the pile of work that was threatening to consume me. So expect more regular updates this week. For now though enjoy.

For their last night of freedom together Martin took Mickie and John to Petrus, it was a restaurant owned by some famous British chef or other that neither Mickie or John had ever heard of. Martin tried to explain who the person was, but the food spoke for itself. Three courses of utter bliss made out of food followed and Mickie announced that if she lived in England not only would she dine out here every night, but also be the size of a house by the end of it.

Martin could only chuckle of the thought of Mickie stuffing herself silly on Calamari and Beef Wellington every night. It was obvious that Mickie saw his amused look and she frowned at him.

"Ok so what' so funny?" she asked good natured ad Martin shook his head and replied nothing, but he could tell Mickie was still suspicious. The evening continued in good humour, and it was with some regret that they abandoned the swanky London restaurant to return to Kent and the fast approaching Monday morning.

John was not due to go home yet he was still staying in England until the Wednesday, but the rest of the week was to be filled with work. Training some of the men Martin had taken on, as well as seeing how Mickie was getting along with her girls. There would be little time left for social occasions, perhaps the odd diner. A quick drink, but no more would they be making their way into the capital for a meal. Mickie sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window, the lights of the city fading behind her as they passed into the country once more and darkness surrounded them. It was in this quiet moment that she realised just how much she missed everyone. It wasn't just about Randy anymore, Martin's presence in her life had changed that, but Mickie found herself now longing for her friends. Nights out with the girls, playing penuckle and go fish on the aeroplane and the crowds when they got to the next venue. Mickie turned in her seat so she was looking back at John. He was looking at his phone and had not noticed Mickie's gaze fall to him until she spoke his name.

"Hey John, do you miss not being in the ring?" Mickie asked him, she knew his absence had been far shorter than hers but enough time had passed for him to be a logical choice for the question,

"Too right I can't wait to get back, not going to be easy at first, probably just some promo's and stuff, but just to hear the buzz of the crowd again will be great." He said putting his phone away after texting Randy to see if they had managed to escape from the back of beyond yet to answer Mickie's question. It seemed to John there was more to the question than Mickie was implying. Like she was trying to tell him she missed it too, and was not simply inquiring after his own wellbeing on the subject.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Mickie stated simply before John could probe her any further on the subject as she turned back around and sat back in her seat. Martin had heard every word of course but had chosen to say nothing. He knew this was a huge change in lifestyle for Mickie and that there would be elements of regret for her, he was just hoping he could offer her enough to convince her to stay. Martin was hoping for a more permanent and far longer arrangement than the year they had originally agreed to. It was something he had been meaning to speak to Mickie about before John's arrival, now it seemed to him best to hold off until the superstar had left, and thoughts of home returned to a distant memory.

Walking up to the betting board Beth scanned the names of the hogs due to take part in the first race. They all had odds and rankings and taking the easy route would have been o go with the favourite. Beth was not one for taking the easy route however and as she scanned the names one stuck out and she smile to herself.

"You go first I can't decide." She said to Randy who nodded and placed a bet of five dollars on Run like the wind. The favourite in the race, and returned to Beth's side with his ticket.

"Predictable" Beth stated before moving forward and getting out five dollars and placing it on her hog. Returning to Randy who was frowning at her she merely shrugged and walked towards the track trying to get a good spot for the first race.

The county fair was heaving with people, young and old alike seemed to mill around the many shops until the announcement was made for the start of the first race. The crowd seemed to move as once all piling in around the track, pushing Randy and Beth so close together they were virtually standing in top of one another. Randy looked down at Beth who was virtually hanging over the railing from pressure from behind and he grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Don't fall in there Beth, or someone might place a bet on you." He grinned at her as Beth tried to take a swing at him but was prevented from doing so by the volume of people around her.

"Oh yeah maybe you should get down on your hands and knees and start running then, you will have more chance than that hog you wasted your money on." She grinned back as the horn went to announce the line-up. Randy looked down the track at the five hogs lined up in stalls and spotted his one. It seemed to be the biggest, snorting loudly as his handler patter his neck. Looking down the line to the end stall a small runt of a hog sat, looking around him like he didn't have a care in the world. It was only after the announcer read out the name of the hog did Randy realise that was Beth's pig.

"I think you might be losing this one." Randy said nudging Beth's ribs as the blonde turned her head towards him a slight smug look on her face.

"Oh I don't know, you know what they say about the quite ones." She replied as the countdown began.

"Here we go." Beth said and Randy couldn't help but smile at the obvious excitement in Beth's face as he too turned to watch as the hogs were released. The start was pretty even, but by the first corner Randy's hog was in the lead, closely followed however, by Beth's underdog as they went around to the other side of the oval track and for a moment Beth and Randy couldn't see them. Listening to the commentator was not easy, as the noise from the crowd was getting increasingly louder, as they got closer to the last bend.

"There!" Beth shouted as two hogs came around the corner, following the track back towards them, and the finish line. Randy's heart sank and he realised that his hog was now fading while Beth's pig was obviously very aware then end and his dinner were in site.

"And the winner is Mother knows best by a length." The announcer said as the hog in green streaked passed straight into the arms of his hander for a well-deserved pat and probably a treat.

"Oh yes whose your daddy." Beth yelled waving her winning ticket in the air and giving Randy a consolation pat on the shoulder.

"Ok fine but I am winning the next one." Randy said going with Beth to collect her winnings as he scanned the bored for his next and hopefully winning hog. This time spotting one he liked the look of instead of going for the favourite Randy placed his bet on a hog called the Viper and shrugged at Beth.

"Had to be done." He said as she nodded and counted her winnings and took out five more dollars.

"How about we make this more interesting." Randy said placing his hand over Beth's before she could place her bet as she looked at him. Her eyebrows knitting together slightly as Randy grinned at her and she relaxed backwards slightly and folded her arms.

"What did you have in mind?"

The next race unfolded and The viper came in first, Beth's hog this time barely managed third and she shivered at the thought of losing the bet.

"It's ok you still have time to lose some more money." Randy said going up to the vender to collect his winnings this time and checking out the next race. There were to be five in total, the last race being the championship where the four previous winners would duke it out. Randy knew if he could win the next two the last race would be of little consequence even if Beth's little hog won it. Choosing carefully he placed his bet as did Beth and they found their position once more.

"I think there is a short break after this, did you want a soda?" Beth said playing with her ticket nervously as Randy could only grin.

"Sure, feeling the pressure are we Beth?" He said goading her but to her credit Beth simply smiled at him and shook her head.

"Me nervous never." She replied just as the next line of hogs were placed in their traps. This time however neither of their hogs came home in first, in fact half way around Randy's hog seemed to give up completely, and Beth's hog stopped for a bite to eat. Both of them looked at one another and shrugged.

"Call it a draw?" Randy suggested as Beth nodded and they both made their way to a concessions stand and purchased soda's.

Beth watched as Randy took a long drink of his fizzy pop and thought about how much he had changed over the past few months. No longer was he the brash uncaring arse that she had come to loathe. He had returned to being the good natured guy she had befriended all those years ago and for a moment she couldn't help but wonder if Mickie had been the cause of his change all along. It was a horrible thought really. To think that her best friend had changed Randy so much that he had become someone who would take any diva to bed at the first opportunity. A man who cared more about image than his friends, and yet here was the proof as he moved her out of the way as a passing group of young boys almost knocked her down.

"Thanks." She mumbled not wanting to let Randy onto what she had been thinking about she quickly suggested they get back to business. Agreeing Randy ked her back over to the betting boards and they chose their hogs quickly. It seemed like a fairly even spread in this heat and none of the hogs stood out. Claiming a slightly different spot this time as the crowed seemed to have gathered in even more densely packed quarters. Randy managed to fight his way to the front and pulled Beth along with him. They couldn't see the finish line as well from here, but they had a better view of the final turn. Watching the next hogs go in they each spotted their own pig and kept their eyes on them the entire race.

"Ok tie break." Beth stated when neither pig won and all that was left now was the championship. It remained unsaid as to who they were placing their money on. Each knowing that their winning hog would come first as they brought their tickets and found their previous spot right next to the finish line.

Randy was having second thoughts about this bet, he knew there was every chance now that he could lose, and that had not been part of his plan. He felt sure he could have picked the winning hogs from each race, but it seemed to have come down to this. Spotting their pigs easily this time, Randy called good luck to the hog with his name sake and shouted at him that he would get as much slop as he could eat if he won. Beth could only chuckle as her hog almost sat down in his stall again just taking in the atmosphere.

"At the risk of comparing myself to a pig, but I think my hog has the right idea, take the weight off and relax until it time to go out there and kick some behind." Beth said as the countdown began and her hog rose off the floor slightly. Beth could see fire in that pigs eyes she was sure of it, something she had seen from Mickie on hundreds of occasions in the ring. Scanning the ,line her gaze stopped don Randy's hog who was pouring the ground eager to get out there and run. Swallowing slightly at the thought she night really lose this Beth clutched tight to the railing as the hogs were released.

Galloping up across the finish line for their first lap all four hogs were neck and neck, The Viper however was obviously a dirty fighter and tried to bite the hog on his left. Randy yelled at his hog that he was a good boy as they rounded the first bend. The hapless hog that got bit fell back slightly as Beth's hog moved up a place, but stayed just behind the leader.

Watching them run down the back straight and trying to hear what the commentator was saying as they lost sight of their hogs once more Beth leaned over the railing to cheer her hog home.

"Coming down the straight, the Viper is in the lead having pushed The motivator back into third. Mother knows best his hanging off his tail, as smoky bacon continues to fall behind. Rounding the final bend The Viper continues to lead, pulling further ahead as they enter the home straight. Mother knows best has moved to the far right of the track, he seems to know not to get to close to the Viper as they pick up speed for the finish. The motivator and Smoky Bacon are well out of it now as Mother knows best moves up to challenge The Viper for the lead. Neck and neck with forty yards to go, which one will be crowned champion tonight? The Viper seems to be fading, maybe he went to hard at the start of the race, but its leaving the door wide open for the fast finishing Mother knows best, twenty yards to go and The Viper has tried to take out Mother knows best with a side swipe, both hogs are now losing ground fast, will there be an upset as Smoky bacon moves closer after a slow start, the line as coming closer as yes Mother knows best pulls out the win by a head over The Viper and his dirty tactics throughout the race. Smoky Bacon finishes a close third with The Motivator a trailing last."

Beth jumped up and down waving her ticket and punching the air, not only had her favourite hog won, but now she had no fear in returning to the hotel. In fact she was going to enjoy this.

Once the winnings were collected and Randy had pouted and sulked they got to meet their respective hogs and gave the owners their winnings so that their hogs could live in slop far the rest of the week. Beth even got her picture taken with the laid back mother knows best or Ernie as he was better known at home. Randy tried to get one with The Viper but the hog tried to bite him and Randy thought better of it. Deciding this was not his night Randy and Beth returned to their hotel room where Beth pointed him towards the bathroom.

"You made your bed Randy, now it's time to lie in it." She said a huge smile on her face as Randy reluctantly pushed open the door and looked into the tub. Praying that he would find it empty and therefore be let off his own forfeit he was sadly disappointed. For there staring up as him lags tapping slightly on the plastic basin of the pea green tub was the big black hair spider that had so rudely interrupted his shower only hours earlier.

"This is so not fair."

Hope you enjoyed that feedback is much welcomed and look out for another update tomorrow, hopefully Randy will not have some kind of heart attack looking down at that spider in the interim. Thanks for reading XxX PS the restaurant Petrus is located in London and is owned by Gordon Ramsey no infringement or plugging ment.


	18. Chapter 18

As promised here it is, no waiting this time hope you enjoy.

The extraction of the spider from the bath tub was both funny and painful to watch. Beth could only look on as a grown man with the aid of the glass from the sink, and a scrap of paper pulled from the pad next to the phone, did battle with the hand sized black arachnid. As Randy scurried across the carpet with his prisoner contained within the see through walls of the tooth brush container and he stopped and did a small dance at the door. Beth soon realised that with one hand holding the cup, and the other keeping the paper in place. Randy had no hand with which to open the door.

"Come on Beth I did the hard part, just open the door. Unless you want me to drop him right here." Randy said as Beth realised that Randy wasn't making an idol threat. The bet had only been the one who loses had to remove the spider from the tub. It didn't state where said spider would have to be placed after that.

"Ok ok." Beth said moving forward and opening the door so that Randy could get outside. Once there he bent down and placed the cup and paper on the floor. Stepping back he nudged the glass over with his toe as the spider, now obviously afraid for its life scurried off and out towards the forest beyond. Randy's sigh of relief was audible even from the ten feet back inside the room, where Beth was currently standing.

"Come on Rambo, let's get some sleep, we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow." She said to an annoyed look from Randy and Beth turned to her own bed hiding her smile from his eyes.

Mickie woke up on Wednesday morning and let out a long slow sigh. Turning over she threw her arm out and hit the alarm currently making her teeth ache and shut it off. Mickie and the boys had been up for hours last night making long term plans for Martins venture. They had even drafted a letter that John was going to take back for Vince about their most promising candidates. Mickie vaguely remembered rolling into bed around one this morning and it was now eight thirty. She had a class at ten, and John's flight was due to leave at noon.

Mickie had wanted to take John to the airport but Martin said he would be fine and not to worry. It was an important time for the girls and they could not afford to miss training now. Mickie knew he was right and didn't put up much of a fight, but it did mean she would have to say her goodbyes during breakfast.

Rolling out of bed now Mickie threw on her robe and trotted down the hall to the bathroom that was blissfully vacant. She could here John's soft snoring from the guest room next door and she smiled to herself as she switched on the shower and climbed under the hot spray. She knew the house would seem very quiet after John's departure, and although she enjoyed her solitude from time to time, she also had enjoyed his company.

Mickie already had breakfast on the table when John walked in fully dressed and sat down opposite her. They said nothing for a moment just enjoying one another's company as John buttered his toast and took a bite out of the corner.

"So how much hell did Randy and Beth get for their little stop over?" Mickie asked knowing full well what had happened to them earlier on the week. John had told them about it on Monday and it had given them all a good laugh. Mickie had been nervous talking about Randy so openly, but not to do so would have looked even more suspicious. As it was Martin had said nothing further on the subject and it until now had been forgotten about.

"Vince apparently chewed Randy a new one, but nothing worse than that, I think it was all pretty funny really." John said swallowing his toast and taking a sip of the orange juice on the table.

"Well yeah I guess, only those two would get stuck in the middle of nowhere and get to go hog racing." Mickie replied as she stood up and began clearing away her dishes while John finished off his breakfast.

"When are you coming home Mickie?" John asked as Mickie almost dropped her plate into the sink at his words and had to hold on tightly to the ceramic plate.

"Umm when I am done here I guess." She said noncommittally keeping her face turned form him as she heard John push his plate away to.

"Are you coming home at all?" He asked then and this time the plate fell, smashing into several pieces as it hit the metal bowl of the sink and Mickie let out a gasp. John was by her side in a moment, holding her back from picking up the pieces and staring her back to the chair.

"Don't worry about it I will clean it up before I go." John said keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders and almost holding her in the chair. Mickie looked like she wanted to bolt from the room, and there was no way John was going to let her do that.

"Mickie they are going to ask questions you know, when I get back, and for the life of me I don't know what to tell them. But you have to know this, there is nothing wrong with you being happy and if Martin makes you happy, then it will make your friends happy to." John said crouching down beside Mickie and taking hold of her hands and forcing her to look at him. The slight moisture in her eyes alerted John to the fact she was holding back tears. He was not the only one who was confused by this situation, and it was obvious to him now that Mickie was torn between her life now and her life before.

"Tell them I am happy John, and that I will be back." Mickie said taking a deep breath knowing what she was saying was true. She may not be back forever, or even for a long time, but one day she would return.

"Ok, can I also tell them that you're a sucker for haute cuisine?" he smiled at her as Mickie gave him a playful slap on the arm and stood up as John did the same.

"I am going to miss you John, and tell everyone back home I miss then to." She continued as she started to clear away the rest of the breakfast things.

"Does that include Randy?" John said helping her and making sure her hands were empty when he asked the question. This time however Mickie did not hesitate or look uncomfortable.

"Yes tell him I miss him to, and tell him, tell him the offer is still there." Mickie replied pausing in her cleaning to look at John making sure he knew she meant every word.

Martin got John to the airport within plenty of time to check in. they went to the coffee house at the airport and grabbed a drink while John had to wait to be called and Martin hand nowhere he needed to be so went with him. Siting at the small table both men just seemed to be waiting for the other to speak first. The silence got the better of Martin first.

"Was Randy Mickie's boyfriend?" He asked the question seemed to come out of nowhere and John was stunned for a moment before answering.

"It's complicated, you see they never really broke up. you see Randy started not treating Mickie very well, and when this opportunity came along she took it. Leaving him behind with an opportunity to prove he loved her by coming to find her." John paused looking at Martin trying to judge how the man was taking it, but he appeared to be a blank sheet.

"I guess because he hasn't shown Mickie has taken that as a sign they are over, she certainly seems happy with you." John finished as Martin took a sip of coffee from his mug and replaced it back on its saucer.

"I think I love her John, but I have to know, will Randy come for her, and if he does where does that leave me?" John didn't know how to answer that question, for a start he didn't know whether Randy would ever come for Mickie, or for that matter if he did would it already be too late.

"I think all you can do is keep on doing what you are doing, and if the opportunity arises talk to Mickie about it, I am sorry but I have no idea what would happen if Randy came over, or even if he ever will." As John finished his sentence the tannoy announced his flights boarding and he stood up and placed a hand on Martin's shoulder. No more words were spoken as John left to head back home and the ring he had missed for so long.

"Come on Randy John's flight is getting in in a couple of hours I told him we would pick him up." Beth called through the locker room door as clattering and banging could be heard from the other side.

"Alright I am coming." Randy said throwing open the door and causing Beth to have to step back in surprise. The blonde eyed him, wet hair mused clothes and she folded her arms.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked suspiciously, they had been at the arena all day in preparation for Fridays show and after their long drive they had both been tired. Randy had managed to excuse himself mid-morning under the pretence that he was going to go to the gym and pump some iron. Instead when Beth had entered the gym and not found Randy she had been immediately suspicions.

"Umm no just got out of the shower I was sweaty from my work out." He replied as his eyes shifted all around the corridor except towards Beth.

"Oh yeah well you're driving, because I think I need to catch up on my beauty sleep as well." She said giving him a shove forwards and walking behind him towards the car.

"Hey how come we get collection duty, don't we have taxi's for these kind of situation." Randy said as Beth's hand remained on his back as they went through the double doors at the end and out onto the parking lot.

"I will have to remember you said that the next time you get us stranded in corn country because you couldn't get you fanny out of bed." Beth said pulling out the keys to the car and handed them to the still reluctant looking Randy Orton.

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?" He said unlocking the doors and climbing in.

"Let me think about that, umm nope, that is until you mess up again, and I will have a whole knew thing to wind you up about." Beth smirked slightly as Randy turned the engine over and pulled out of the car park. He was looking forward to seeing John again, and hearing about how Mickie was. He was also incredibly nervous to. He had been having dreams about her having moved on and forgotten about him. About her even being pregnant with another man's baby. He had crashed out today on his sofa because the last few nights when they had returned from their impromptu road tip, Randy had not slept a wink in anticipation of John's arrival. He had said nothing to Beth but he knew his friend had noticed his less than joyful moods, the rings around his eyes from not sleeping. He looked over to her now and wondered if she was thinking the same things. He knew she must be wondering about how Mickie was, but her angst would not be for the same reason's as his.

Turning onto the highway now he pulled the car into lane and sat back against the seat, he knew within a few hours he would know for sure, and then maybe he could get a good night's sleep.

"Hey" Beth said suddenly making Randy jump slightly and he gripped onto the steering wheel with both hands.

"God woman you nearly gave me a heart attack." Randy said glaring at her slightly as Beth just grinned back at him.

"Well at least it would be a good reason to go back to sleep." She joked as Randy let out a mock laugh and held his chest.

"What is it." He said after his brief moment of sarcasm and Beth shook her head slightly.

"I was just wondering if you checked to see if we had a spare tire this time."

That's all folks, for now anyway, please let me know what you think. Next time John's return and Martin confronts Mickie. Thank you for reading XxX


	19. Chapter 19

Please enjoy this chapter and apologies for the shortness of it.

Mickie thought that she would have missed John terribly in those first few days, but as it turned out she didn't have time. The girls had been booked to do a few local shows alongside the men and Mickie spent more time in a car that week than ever previous in her life.

When Sunday finally came it was all she could do just to get herself out of bed at the ridiculously late hours of twelve o'clock. Martin had been up for hours however as she rolled over and felt the coolness of the sheets where he had been asleep hours earlier. It was the first night they had spent together since John had left and yet they both had fallen asleep before anything could happen between them. Mickie refused however to believe this was the beginning of the end, that they were both just exhausted and martin probably had something to do this morning.

Getting up Mickie dressed quickly in sweats and a t-shirt and went down stairs. There was no noise coming from the rooms below and now Mickie was wondering if Martin had gone out, and if so where. She looked around for a moment to see if he had left her a note but there was nothing the house was quiet and the kitchen was clean. Usually when Mickie was up late Martin would leave her some breakfast, but this morning the kitchen didn't even appear to have been used.

Worried now Mickie went back upstairs and got her phone from the night stand. Looking at it there were no new messages and she quickly scanned through her phone book until her thumb settled on Martin's name. it was only then she recognised the familiarity of the situation, how she had been in this position before with Randy. Waking up finding him gone, no explanation of where or when he would be back. It was at those times Mickie had truly thought she was looking at goodbye to her relationship with him, yet she had never worked up the courage to do so. Until now.

Now it seemed that she was going to go through it all again with Martin, as to why Mickie did not know. They had not had a falling out, they had barely had so much as an argument since their meeting, but this felt so familiar to Mickie that already her blood was beginning to boil.

"I will not go through this again I will not." Mickie said to herself as she tossed the phone on to the bed and did not call Martin, she would be dammed if she was going to chase another man only this time on a different continent.

Walking out of the bedroom and stomping along the hallway with every intention of going back to her flat and locking herself away in there for the rest of the day Mickie stopped dead at the top of the stairs. The front door opened to reveal Martin struggling with loads of shopping bags.

"Hey there, glad to see you returned to the land of the living, could you give me a hand with these. I knew I shouldn't have gone shopping while I was so hungry, but we had nothing in." Martin said dumping the bags he had brought in and turning around to go and retrieve the rest.

"Oh yeah, sure of course." Mickie replied feeling not only stupid but also kind of guilty now for her thoughts not moments before. The kitchen hadn't been used because they had been away and there was nothing to cook. Martin had gotten up early to go shopping and let her sleep. He wasn't like Randy, he wouldn't have just left her.

While Martin was getting the rest of the bags, Mickie put the things he had brought away in to the cupboards. She was mentally kicking herself for thinking the things she had, but there was no way she was going to let Martin know how worried she had been. So as he came into the kitchen she plastered a smile on her face and turned to him.

"How about seeing at it is lunch time I make us some sandwiches and get the roast on." Mickie said as Martin came over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He replied getting out of the way and leaving Mickie to it while he sat at the table and read the Sunday paper. Martin was going to talk to Mickie today about Randy and what she was thinking, but he was going to wait until she had his dinner on at least.

John had come back with a bang, the crowed had gone nuts at his return and the first two days were nonstop promotions and interviews. In fact the longest conversation the three of them had had was that when they had picked him up from the airport.

John had been pretty vague then, just saying that Mickie was fine and that she did miss them, and that she would be back. Now Randy knew something was up and it was what had brought him to John's door after the signing they had that afternoon. Knocking loudly Randy was almost surprised when John opened the door so quickly.

"Hey man you trying to wake the dead?" John said ushering his friend inside and closing the door behind him.

"No just thought you might have fallen asleep jet lag and all." Randy replied feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden and he wasn't sure why. However Randy suspected that if John had got good news about Mickie he would have shared it already, his continued silence on the subject had gotten Randy thinking.

"So what brings you here, I have a couple of cold ones in the fridge if you are interested." John said moving over to the mini fridge but Randy shook his head quickly.

"No thanks', John I need to know how Mickie is really, if you thought she was still waiting for me, wanting me to come and see her." Randy said watching his friends face carefully as John dropped his eyes and Randy's heart sank with them.

"She said to tell you she misses you, and that if you come she will be there." John said knowing he couldn't have avoided this conversation forever, but he thought he may have gotten more than one full day. He hadn't even had a proper chance to talk to Beth yet, and it was something that had been playing on his mind when Randy knocked.

"John, does she I mean is there something, or someone else?" Randy said the words were soft and almost cautions and John realised Randy already suspected something and him not saying anything would only confirm those suspicions.

"Kind of, but she did say if you went to her now, it would be you she chose. She still loves you Randy, I just think you don't have as much time to figure your own feelings out as you thought you had." John answered. It was as close to the truth as he could get and still Randy was headed out of the door. His face dark and his eyes narrowed.

"Randy look, where are you going?" John said half chasing his friend out of the door, but he knew better than to follow Randy when he was in a mood. Especially since John was still not a hundred percent. He also received no reply from Randy as he disappeared around the corner and out of John's line of vision. For a moment John didn't know what to do. If he called Beth he would have to tell her about Mickie, and her friendship with Martin, or at least part of it. John didn't want Beth to think bad of her best friend especially when it had already upset Randy.

Knowing he didn't have much choice on the subject and that Beth stood a far better chance of finding Randy and calming him down John picked up the phone and selected Beth's number and hit call.

As Mickie slid the pork joint into the oven to cook she heard Martin get the plates down for the sandwiches she had made. Moving towards the table where Martin sat chewing on the cheese and pickle sandwich Mickie couldn't help but smile.

"You British do have a weird sense of what goes well together I mean cheese and pickle, who ever thought that would work." Mickie said pulling a face as some of the pickle dripped onto Martin's plate as he finished his bite and smiled at her.

"Coming from a country that thought of peanut butter and jelly I don't think you have a leg to stand on." He replied and Mickie could only smile back at him and she crunched though the fresh lettuce in her sandwich.

Martin waited until Mickie finished her lunch, they made small talk about the girls and the business and what they would change about their live shows. A small silence had descended upon them and Martin knew it was now or never.

"I know about Randy Mickie, John told me, I mean I pretty much knew something was going on and John Cena is a good wrestler but a terrible lire." Martin said as Mickie froze with her mug of coffee and placed it back down on the table before she had another crockery involved accident.

"Martin I can explain, me and Randy well its complicated, and it's not like we are even together." Mickie started but Martin raised his hand to stop her babbling.

"I know all that, and you are here and not running back to him, so I have to assume I am doing something right. But Mickie I need to know if he comes back into the picture, where does that leave me. And how can I make you forget about him entirely?"

Mickie stopped and looked at Martin for a moment, she didn't know how to answer that question without hurting him, or both of them in the process. She simply reached out and took his hand stoking the back of it with her thumb she locked eyes with him.

"I love Randy I think I always will. I don't think however that he will come for me. I don't think I ever truly did and that's why I let myself fall for you. I never want to hurt you, but I won't lie to you either, Randy Orton was the love of my life, and that is something you don't just get over."

There you go, so much drama coming next time: what does Randy do after leaving John's room, and can Beth find him before he does something stupid? Also will Martin be completely happy with always being second best? Hit that review button and make me smile. Thank you for reading XxX


	20. Chapter 20

I know I have been super rubbish in updating this story, and I have not forgotten about it I promise.

John quickly closed his phone before it could connect to Beth and probably wake her at this late hour. He had to stop running to her whenever he had a problem, more specifically a problem with Randy and his guilty feelings about what he knew about Mickie.

"Man up John." He said grabbing his coat and deciding that it was his turn to go after the angry superstar and get him to calm down. Not having any idea where Randy might have gone John got off the elevator at the lobby and walked briskly across the deserted entranceway. The only other person in the room was the desk clerk and he seemed to be sorting out some paper work. John however decided that as the place was so empty, an angry wrestler stomping though the lobby would have been easily spotted.

"Excuse me." John said approaching the desk and the small thin faced man looked up at him and put on a well-practiced smile.

"Yes sir what can I do for you?" He replied quickly standing up also and smoothing out his suit jacket. It was fairly obvious from the look on the man's face, he should not have been caught not paying attention . John however was unconcerned with the man's lack of proper procedure. He had bigger fish to worry about right now.

"Could you tell me if a man walked though her a moment ago, he his tall about six five, has tattoos all down his arms." John said as the man behind the desk looked once again nervous before the smile came back.

"I was in the back sir, but I did here the doors open, not long before your arrival, perhaps that was your friend." John didn't really have time to question the hotel employee further, he had suspected that Randy would try to walk off his anger and it was all the conformation he needed.

"Thank you." John said quickly heading out of the doors and stopping on the pavement below. Looking left and right there was no clue however to which direction Randy had turned. If John picked the wrong way, Randy could disappear entirely and John wouldn't stand a chance in finding him. John knew Randy was quite capable of doing something silly when he was in this kind of mood. He worriedly ran his hands down his face and let out a quick puff of air.

"Think John think." He said to himself as he tried to remember the local area. He then remembered a local bar not ten minutes' walk from the hotel. He Randy and Beth had visited it with a few other superstars not long after his return. It was as good a place as any for Randy to head to, especially if he was looking to drown his sorrows.

Quickly baring right John half walked half jogged down the street, even though it was empty of people he knew if he got spotted by someone who recognised him it would slow his progress. Crossing the street, John then turned the corner and headed towards the bar.

It had been somewhat of a tense evening after Mickie's confession about Randy being the love of her life. Martin had been unusually quiet and Mickie had felt awkward. It was however to be expected seeing as she had just told the man she was in a relationship that there was, or had been someone else. Someone she was still in love with.

"I am going up now." Mickie said the offer for him to join her evident in her voice as Martin regarded her with head tilted and eyes almost unfocused.

"Ok I will be up soon." He replied his voice sounded kind of hollow, as though he was an answerphone just repeating a message for the thousandth time.

"Ok don't stay up too late we have early classes in the morning." Mickie said as Martin gave her a short nod and then went back to staring at the fire place, fingers curled round a tumbler of whiskey. It had not slipped passed Mickie's attention that Martin a brandy drinker had instead tonight reached for the whiskey and poured himself a large amount. She had chosen to say nothing on the subject however and instead had sat opposite him on the arm chair and sipped on her own glass of wine. The deep red of the merlot had reminded her of that first evening with John. How scared she had been that he would talk about Randy, and more specifically about herself and Randy. Now it seemed she had good reason to be nervous.

Martin was a kind and quite man, he would never have shouted and screamed at her for having a past, but he was obviously hurting because of what Mickie had told him. In turn Mickie was hurting to. She didn't like seeing him like this, and more so because of something she herself had caused. Leaving Martin alone now, feeling like she needed to get out of the room, and hug him at the same time Mickie chose to flee. Something she realised she had been doing for a while now. First she had fled from Randy, leaving him an ultimatum, and even without saying goodbye. Then finding Martin and forgetting that Randy may come and find her. That was until John's arrival.

Brushing her teeth Mickie finished in the bathroom and went into the bedroom. She had a feeling that she may once again be sleeping alone tonight, and this time the fault was all her own. Telling Martin was the right thing to do, but often doing the right thing didn't stop you from feeling guilty and that sucked big time.

Beth was asleep, she had curled up about ten pm and had immediately succumbed to unconsciousness. It had been a long and hectic week for her, first John coming back and all that brought with it. The diva's of doom storyline finally taking off with her victory over Kelly and the diva's title now in her hands, and all the promotion and spotlight that brought with it. Beth had barely had time to think about Mickie and her life back in England. In fact it had been over a week since they had last spoke and that conversation had been limited to work and how are you. Neither of them discussed Randy or any kind of real feelings, not like they used to, the distance between them had finally become more than simple miles.

Beth had fallen asleep with the thought of her former best friend on her mind for the first time in a long time. But before she could analyse the thought of Mickie being her former best friend she had fallen asleep, until that was something woke her up.

"Beth" It was her name being whispered softly, and the voice was deep, male and someone she recognised well.

"Randy?" she said sitting up slightly and wondering first why he was here, then how the hell he had gotten in.

"Yeah sorry did I wake you?" He said getting on the bed next to her as Beth sat up more fully now and eyed him with narrowed eyebrows.

"No I was just resting my eyes, of course you woke me up." she said mild anger in her voice, but the look on Randy's face gave her pause. He looked upset, even distraught and he smelt slightly of alcohol. Randy was not a big drinker, sure when they went out he enjoyed a drink as much as the rest of them, but drinking alone was something he just didn't do. Now his head hung low, hands clasped in his lap legs out stretched on her bed and Beth lost her anger quickly.

"Why are you here Randy?" She asked him knowing he had come here for a reason and not just for a surprise visit.

"Mickie has found someone else. John told me, well he kind of told me but I can read between the lines." He said not looking at her and Beth felt for him. Mickie was not a selfish person by nature, but she had managed to make some pretty selfish choices recently. Beth had understood her friend leaving, she could even understand that with time and distance getting involved with someone else could be a possibility. But she had not told anyone about it, she had not even mentioned another guy when they had spoken and that was in Beth's opinion wrong.

"Did John say who?" Beth asked, not that it really mattered but perhaps she could ring Mickie in the morning and the more information she had the better.

"No, just that I couldn't wait forever to go and see her if I want her back, that maybe I didn't have as much time as I thought." Randy said now looking up at her and B eth could see confusion in his eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Beth said thinking that Randy had come here so that Beth could help him make the decision to go to England at last.

"I'm not sure, I don't even know if I am upset because she didn't wait for me, or that she didn't tell me she had found someone. But mostly I am upset because when John told me I didn't feel the urge to get straight on a plane and get her back. " Randy admitted as Beth tried not to show her surprise on her face and chose instead to take hold of one of Randy's hands and give it a small friendly squeeze.

"Then why come here Randy, what is it you want from me?" Beth asked him, wanting to be a good friend, but they were well passed Beth calling up Mickie and asking her to break it off with whomever she had fallen for.

"I'm not sure, I guess I just needed some company, and to stop me from finishing off the bottle of bourbon in my room." He replied and this time he smiled slightly. Beth realised that in the darkness of the room she had mistaken his unfocused look for confusion, but now she realised that Randy was pretty drunk. Not only that but also upset about his own lack of feelings for Mickie and whatever her relationship was with this new guy in her life.

"Well I am glad you stopped drinking, you will never find an answer in the bottom of a bottle Randy." Beth said again with a tone that suggested she was not pleased but her facial expression was that of a soft smile. Taking the sting out of her words as Randy continued to stare at her.

"I was also thinking that now I am a free man, if Mickie has found someone else, what is stopping me from seeking out what I want?" he said and Beth had to admit he had a point, why should Randy continue to be faithful to Mickie when she clearly hadn't been doing the same thing.

"And what is it you want Randy?" Beth asked cautiously, remembering the incident with Kelly a few months ago. There was a huge difference in sleeping with someone and falling in love with them. In Beth's opinion however Randy's indiscretion was of far less consequence than that of Mickie's. At least Mickie however had waited until the dust had settle somewhat before embarking on a new relationship, whereas Randy had barely lasted more than a few days before trying to scratch his ever present itch of sexual need.

"You know I have been faithful to Mickie since Kelly anyway and that didn't even count because nothing happened. That's nearly four months without any action and I am dying here Beth, I mean I am a man, we don't just switch off that impulse when our girlfriends do a runner and leave us high and dry." Randy said and Beth got the feeling that this encounter was turning into something far more dangerous than a friendly chat.

"Well maybe you should think about hitting the showers and keeping the temperature low. " Beth smiled at him but the smile was fake. Attempting to keep the mood light with the joke had not distracted her from the fact that they were still holding hands. Something she had meant in comfort, but had now turned into something far more suggestive.

"I could, or we could do something about that right now, I know you haven't exactly been getting much lately, hoping that John will finally find a pair and ask you out, you must be as frustrated as me." Randy said now shifting slightly on the bed as Beth attempted to extract her hand from his, But Randy kept tight hold of it.

"How would you know anything about my sex life. It has nothing to do with you." Beth said getting angry now, not only at the fact that Randy was keeping hold of her but that he was right. It was stupid, Beth had been basically saving herself for John, thinking that to be with anyone else would be betraying him. But they weren't even together, they had never even kissed and yet she still felt a sense of loyalty to him. It had in fact left her frustrated and also resigned to cold showers on occasion.

"I mean this could just be like doing each other a favour, no one has to know, we can still be friends, and its not like either of us are cheating on anyone." Randy said leaning in closer to Beth so that the smell of the bourbon and Randy's own scent attacked her senses. Everything he had sais was true, and Beth couldn't believe she was actually considering this.

Oh god what have I done now, well to find out drop me a review and I promise I will update asap.

Thank you for reading XxX


	21. Chapter 21

I know I have not updated for ages, but with this story the only thing on my agenda right now I am going to do my best to get chapters up more quickly. Plus I did leave it kind of hanging and I am sure you would like to find out what happens. Well wait no longer.

John got to the bar, he looked everywhere for Randy, even asked some of the patrons if they had seen him. His search however proved unfruitful. John walked back out onto the moonlit street, he checked his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. There were only a few places Randy could go to at this hour. Coffee shops and malls would be closed, the local park was a possibility but John knew Randy. He was not someone who sat on a park bench and wallowed in dark thoughts.

Walking along the side walk John realised he had missed somewhere very obvious, he had not checked the hotel bar. It was open pretty much all night and would have been an easy place to escape into. Walking with more purpose now, having a destination in mind and not just randomly walking the streets, John made his way back to the hotel. He was praying he would indeed find Randy slumped over the hotel bar, or maybe by this time back in his room, mini bar open and unconscious on his bed. John also realised as he rounded the corner and the hotel was once again in view, if he didn't find Randy at either of these locations he would have to wake Beth.

Picking up his phone one last time, but knowing that Randy wouldn't answer he called his missing friend again. Listing to it jingle until the voice mail picked up once more John put his phone back in his pocket and walked into the hotel. He wasn't sure if Randy wasn't answering because he didn't want to speak to him, or of he had left his phone somewhere. Either way that route of communication was not working, John was going to have to find Randy and have this out in person.

Beth sat back away from Randy slightly as he looked at her. His eyes slightly down cast looking at her hand encased in his. Beth pulled her hand free and tucked it up against her stomach, she felt bad for removing it, but also relieved at the same time. Now however Randy was looking at her, the hurt look on his face was obvious and Beth's guilt overrode her relief for a moment.

"I'm sorry I just don't feel comfortable with this. Me and you are friends, I like you, and I enjoy your company, but if we cross that line there will be no going back Randy." Beth said as Randy nodded slightly. Beth knew he probably realised all of this, but giving it a voice was not only bringing the situation home for them, but also stalling for time. Beth knew if she could keep Randy talking, thoughts of a quick roll in the hay might fade once more into the back ground.

This was not the first time they had had this discussion, years ago when they were friends, before Mickie, before John and all the complications they had brought to the table, the pair had found themselves in a similar situation. Both the wrong side of tipsy, Beth had helped Randy back to his room, laughing about something that had happened that day and had followed him in. emotions high, drink clouding their judgment they had fallen together in a sloppy kiss that was more teeth than lips and more giggling than sensual. Both pulling back and feeling like they had just made a mistake, they had agreed then and there that their friendship was too important and Beth had left.

Much had happened between them in the interim, Mickie being the first thing. Friends with Beth, the blonde had encouraged Mickie to come out with her and Randy one evening and things had just gone from there. Randy had started focusing on his up and coming carer and John had started to show up more and more, becoming piece maker when Randy cancelled on Mickie again and again. Beth and Randy's relationship had fallen from grace, eventually turning into loathing and even hatred.

It had taken Mickie's leaving to push them back together, bound by a common loss and rediscovering why they were friends in the first place. The bond between them had never been truly lost, but it had soured and turned into something neither of them had ever truly wanted. Beth sat now looking at Randy's pouting and disappointed face and she realised just how much she had missed him over that year. How often she had been somewhere boring or routine and had just wished she had Randy to mess about with and liven things up. she had often found herself in those situations talking about him, telling whoever would listen how bad he was treating Mickie and how he had changed. Now the person that sat before her was the Randy she had once known. Fun, caring and similar to her in a lot of ways. And for the briefest of moments she wondered of all the bitching, all the hatred had come from a place of jealously. If she had wanted to be the one in Randy's arms at night, if maybe Mickie had not been with Randy and she was the one to have been with him things would have turned out differently.

"I know we will never be able to go back from this Beth, but maybe I don't want to, maybe it's what I wanted all the time." Randy said then and Beth wondered if Randy had developed mind reading skills recently and she was for a moment shocked by his admittance. Randy himself was wondering then same thing, sat inches apart in almost complete silence he had been thinking about all the times he had spent with Mickie. He had loved her of that he was certain, but there had been many times he wished Beth had been there. He had missed her terribly in those days and sometimes seeing Mickie had reminded him of what he had lost. He wondered if all those extra training sessions, and missed dates were because of guilt he felt about how things had turned out between himself and Beth. Replacing his friendship with work and ultimately pushing Mickie away. So he said it, and Beth was now looking at him, her lips slightly parted as though she wanted to say something but dared not to.

Randy took the moment, leaning forward he placed his lips on hers in a sweet kiss, just lips touching, the heat of their bodies close and the feeling of her flesh beneath his. It was exciting, like eating the forbidden fruit off the tree, Beth's lips were soft and slightly moist and the feeling was not all unpleasant. They did not however get the chance to escalate the kiss as a loud banging came from the door.

"Beth, Beth wake up please." It was John's voice hissing though the wood, obviously in an attempt to wake up Beth and not her neighbours. Springing apart Beth shot off the bed like a scalded cat, almost falling over her own feet in her haste to get to the door.

"I'm coming John." She called so he would not bang again and in a moment she had opened the door just enough to see his face, but keep Randy blocked from view.

"Thank god, sorry to wake you, but I have lost Randy. I told him something about Mickie and how she is seeing this guy back in England, and he left I am afraid he is going to do something stupid." John said looking anxious and shifting his eyes from Beth's scantily clad body to the floor and back again. Beth secretly thought they almost had done something stupid, and thank god for small mercies.

"It's ok John he is here." Beth said now opening the door fully to revel Randy who was sat on top of the covers still fully clothed and to Beth's joy, had moved himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Oh thank god, man you scared me." John said moving into the room and not giving the situation a second thought. To relieved to have found his friend, John didn't wonder about what Randy was doing in Beth's room so late, with her only wearing a vet top and a pair of shorts. Randy looked up and him and shrugged.

"Needed to talk to someone I guess, sorry mate I should have stayed and spoken to you." Randy replied as John sat on the bed next to him. The apology was genuine, but Randy was feeling guilty also about what he was just about to do with a woman his best friend was in love with.

"It's ok man, I just wish you had picked up your phone or something." John said looking briefly over at Beth who had sat on a chair at the table a few feet from them.

"Oh I think I left it in my room, didn't think sorry." Randy said again, the apologies flowing from his mouth like a river of guilt. Randy was just grateful now John had knocked when he did. Not looking at Beth, Randy stood up and walked passed John who stood with him.

"Think I will try and get some sleep now, thanks Beth for listening." Randy said with a brief glance in her direction. It was only now the full weight of what might have happened was descending upon them. It was easy alone in the dark to forget who they would have hurt by doing what they both had considered doing. John was innocent in all of this and did not deserve their betrayal. The same could not however be said for Mickie, and while the thoughts of guilt and betrayal extended to John as Randy walked out of Beth's room followed by John, they did not go as far as Mickie, where ever she may be right now.

Mickie had taken her morning classes with the girls. Martin had not come around to visit her that morning and everyone had felt the tension radiating off their famous instructor. None of them however were brave enough to voice their concerns however and Mickie had left them as soon as it was over and headed home.

Walking along in the crisp winter sunshine Mickie forced her hands deeper into her pockets. Her nose was almost numb from the clod but she paid it no attention. Her thoughts were all on Martin and how she had obviously hurt him. In fact she would go as far as to think she had used him, filling a void in her life that had been left there by her own actions. Yet her self-anger was short lived when she thought back to Randy. He had not come to visit her, he had not even called her to see how she was, not once and yet was his crime of lack of communication any worse than hers. She had not contacted him either, in the self-righteous notion that he should be the one to chase her for a change. John had said Randy had changed in her absence. Four months now and Mickie wondered just how much he had indeed changed. He still did not show up, still did not call her, and she had been waiting for him. However much she had tried to hide it, and replace his absence with Martin, it was what she had wanted all along.

Her face almost numb now as she approached her flat Mickie knew that she had to tell Martin the truth, that she didn't love him, that she could never really give her heart to him because it belonged to someone else.

Pushing open her door she stepped into the warm surroundings and hung her coat on the hook just inside the entrance way. The flat was quite the stillness of the air outside and the cold had frosted the windows slightly and the ever approaching thought of Christmas turned Mickie's thoughts for a moment. It would be the first Christmas she had not spent with family and friends, the thought made her feel for the first time exceptionally lonely. The wish to tell Martin the truth suddenly replaced with the wish to spend the holiday with someone she cared for. Because she did care for Martin, he was she could so easily fall in love with. Moving into the kitchen Mickie found a note lent against the salt pot. A single word was written on it, it was her name and she picked it up. opening out the letter it was had written and she could recognise the writing anywhere.

_Dear Mickie,_

_Over the past months my respect for you has grown, my feelings have done the same. I know you do not, or cannot feel the same for me as I do for you. So I have gone away for a while, I need to sort things out in my head, as I feel you do to. I will return in a week after my business trip is finished and we can talk. Please know whatever you decide I will not be angry with you, I would rather be your friend than anything more serious that would cause us to hate one another in the end._

_All my love Martin x_

The tears that pooled in Mickie's eyes were not ones of sorrow, but ones of guilt, the things she had been thinking, about wanting someone to be with for Christmas. To keep Martin around just so she wouldn't be lonely were now making her sick to her stomach. Placing the note back in the envelope and moving into the bedroom. Mickie opened the top drawn of her bedside table and placed the letter inside. Sitting on the bed Mickie placed her hands in her lap and thought about what she was going to do. This was a simple decision, it was either Randy or Martin, she couldn't have both, for to even attempt that would ultimately destroy them all.

Well there you go, hope that was worth the wait and I should be able to update more this week. As always I crave feedback it inspires me, so don't be stingy and let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading XxX


	22. Chapter 22

Here we go another update I am sorry for my slowness with this chapter but my life has taken a hectic turn recently and I have had little time to write.

Please enjoy

Mickie got though the week on instinct alone. It was more than strange not having Martin around, but it had also made her realise just how much she had been relying on him for his company. Her world had turn into two different things only. Days with the girls training, and evenings at home with Martin. By Friday she was not only bored with her constant isolation, but it had given her far too much time to think. Or more precisely too much time to regret. Her decision to leave was weighing heavily on her mind for the first time in a long time. And although she knew career wise it was the best decision she ever made, as for her personal life maybe the worst.

Packing up her things Mickie was deep in thought when a timid knock at the door came. Turning her head sharply at the sound Mickie looked up to see Charlotte stood in the doorway. The woman was not really looking at her, and shuffling from foot to foot. Mickie got the distinct impression that the girl was nervous and when someone was that nervous, they usually had bad news.

Mickie for a moment thought that something had happened to Martin, the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach settle low and unforgiving as for a moment they both stood there in silence. All of a sudden though Charlotte blurted out what she had come to say.

"Me and the girls are going out and we wanted to know if you would like to come. I mean all of us would love you to come, it's not a pity invite or anything because Martin is away. We thought you might enjoy a night out with just us girls." The woman was rambling and a combination of that and Mickie's relief that it was not bad news made her smile. A proper smile one like she had not had in almost a week now and she moved towards Charlotte. Placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder she stopped her from continuing on with her speech.

"I would love to come, what time and where?" Mickie replied and Charlotte's look of relief was also pretty satisfying.

"We will come and pick you up at nine at your flat, wear something pretty." Charlotte said excusing herself then, saying she had to go and get ready and Mickie watched the woman leave the smile still present on her face. It felt good there, like it had been missing from her life and was now glad it could make a welcome return. Swivelling on her heel, Mickie snatched up her bag and made for the exit. The walk home would only take her ten minutes. It gave her a full two hours to get ready, Mickie secretly though she would need every minute of it, considering her evening wear had been put away at the back of her wardrobe and had yet to be sorted out. Picking an outfit was not going to be easy.

Beth and Randy had pretty much been avoiding each other since their little encounter on the bed a few days ago. They were fine in group situations, but when left alone they made their excuses and went their separate ways. Beth had been spending more and more time with Natalya, not only because they had a story line together, but since Mickie's departure Beth really had a void in her life to fill. She hated thinking of Nattie as just a replacement for Mickie, but in truth that is what she was. A female friend to share things with, someone to work and train with and a pair of ears to listen when things weren't going well. Tonight however Beth did not want to speak with Natalya she had a different target in mind and as she strolled down the hallway of yet another hotel she stopped outside his door and took in a deep breath.

Raising her hand she was about to knock when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Dam it John you scared the hell out of me." Beth said clutching at her chest as if trying to prevent her thumping heart from leaping right out of it.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you, but I was just going to point out that Randy isn't there." John said and a look passed in his eyes that could have been hurt. Beth wondered for a moment why John would be hurt that she was going to see Randy. It was hardly the first time she had done it, and John had never said anything before. She thought for a moment about the other evening, about how John had however unwittingly saved herself and Randy from making a huge mistake. It was what she had come to talk with Randy about actually. To tell him they shouldn't hide from one another just because of one stupid kiss. Now she wondered if John had been thinking about that night to, and maybe had put two and two together given their recent behaviour.

"Oh right well it wasn't important it can wait. Where is he anyway?" Beth said conversationally, not wanting John to think anything of the visit and quickly diverting the subject.

"Meeting with Vince, something about branding, logos usual crap." John said as he cleared his throat. He was horrendously nervous. He had been on his way to ask Beth if she wanted to go for a drink, just the two of them, when he had found her about to knock on Randy's door. She was looking kind of nervous herself and he had noticed a change in their behaviour recently. If John hadn't known better he would have said they had been avoiding each other.

Now though Beth seemed unconcerned that Randy was not in, and whatever she had come to ask him about was forgotten John's nerves had returned.

"I was wondering, you know if you were at a loose end, and you fancied it, possibly going out for a drink. With me?" John added quickly as Beth's lips turned up at the corners slightly and John could see the smile in her eyes.

"Yeah sure that would be nice." Beth said turning as John walked up beside her and they headed off down the corridor together. John was virtually walking with a spring in his step, the smile that donned his face was one that had not been there in a while. He had for the past few weeks since he had been back wondered if there was something going on between Randy and Beth. He knew the thought was unfounded and that they were only friends, but something had been niggling at him. Beth's acceptance of a drink tonight, and her willingness to just forget about Randy had changed his mind.

Moving passed Beth so he could open the door for her John enjoyed the shy smile she gave him as they exited the building and walked down the sidewalk. It was winter, but in Florida that just meant you may need a jumper if it was a particularly cold day. The evening was a little brisk, but hardly conducive to wrapping up. John took the opportunity though to wrap his arm into Beth's and walk along side by side with her. He really wanted to place it around her shoulders, but he wasn't yet brave enough to do so. Linking arms would have to suffice for now, but he knew now he had taken this first step, the rest would be easy.

Pushing open the door to the small bar just a few hundred yards from the hotel John was disappointed to have to let go of Beth so soon. But to have hung on to her like a lost puppy would have not only been embarrassing, but also hard to explain. Finding a table John scanned the wine list and picked something appropriate. The one advantage he had here was he knew Beth well, he knew what she liked to drink, he knew what her favourite food was, and they had plenty in common to talk about. Yet this was still hard, and they both knew this was different. They were not here as friends, just talking and having a drink, this was a date and the fact that neither of them had spoken for the last five minutes made it evident that they were both nervous.

Bringing back the wine John placed a glass in front of both of them and uncapped the bottle of cabernet merlot. The think berry rich aroma reached Beth's nose and she breathed in deeply enjoying the scent as John poured her a glass. She gave him another smile as he pour one for himself and sat back down again. Once seated the silence continued and Beth was getting tired of the nervous tension that seemed to be plaguing them tonight.

"Ok this is silly, John we are friends let's just talk and have a good night a. I sure could do with one after the busy week we have had." Beth said breaking the silence and John nodded raising his glass.

"You're right I guess I am just putting far too much expectation on this, I guess I have just left it too long." He said and for a moment Beth was confused.

"Left what too long?" she asked placing her glass down and locking eyes with John for the first time since they entered the bar.

"Left asking you out for too long, I have liked you for what seems like forever and I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you. I guess I have learnt that there is not perfect time, and I just had to go for it." He said a small smile playing at his lips and Beth couldn't help but grin slightly in return.

"That is very true, you never know what is coming, and John just to let you know, I would have always said yes." Beth replied as John leant forward and held his glass up for Beth to toast.

"I will drink to that."

Mickie was sat at a table with all her girls, they had been drinking dancing and having a brilliant time, just them, no men for a change and Mickie again realise how much she missed her friends back home. Not that the girls weren't great and she was having a brilliant night, but it was different somehow. She felt like she was having to still be responsible, still set them an example. Placing her beer to her lips Mickie realised that she had not thought about Martin once since she had been asked to join the girls. Her only thoughts were of back home, and her friends there, the thought saddened her, that she could at one moment think that Martin was the man for her, then dismiss him from her thoughts entirely. His leaving had been the right thing for him to do, it had given them both time to live apart and figure out what they wanted, not only with each other, but also from themselves. Mickie decided in that moment that when Martin returned she would tell him that she wanted to be his friend and take things slowly. That she liked him, perhaps even could love him, but until she knew for sure that Randy was out of the picture, they would remain friends.

Tuning into what the girls were saying once more Mickie laughed at the memory of Danielle getting the moonsalt wrong and landing on poor David's private area when they were training with the guys last week. The laughter got so loud that Mickie almost didn't hear her phone ringing.

Snatching it out of her pocket quickly Mickie saw that it was Beth and she excused herself. Running to the women's bathroom where she could here better she answered the phone.

"Hey Beth how are you?" She said happily, it was nice to hear from her friend it had been such a long time.

"Mickie." Beth replied her voice was broken and soft, Mickie could tell at once that Beth had been crying.

"Beth what's up, honey what's happened?" Mickie said her voice now panicked at her friends obvious upset.

"It's Randy Mickie, he was attacked on his way back tonight, they hit him over the head with something. He is in hospital right now in surgery, we don't know if he is going to make it." Beth said all at once, the information pouring out just like Mickie suspected Beth's tears were also doing. For a moment there was silence between the pair. Their worlds rocked by the information they had both so recently received.

"I am on my way." Mickie replied hanging up before Beth got a chance to reply, as soon as the call ended Mickie crumpled to the floor, sliding down the wall onto the questionable floor of the women's bathroom. She didn't care about that at this point though. Her knees had gone and her world was spinning at the gravity of what had happened. All she knew now was that she had to go and see him, even if it was for the last time.

And now what will happen? To find out drop me a review and I will update tomorrow, I promise. Thank you for reading XxX


	23. Chapter 23

Well here it is, slightly later than planned but hear none the less. Thank you all so much for your reviews, I enjoy reading every single one.

Time, the great heeler. The one thing that no living being has ever been able to control. It slips through our fingers like the sand in old timers. Slipping endlessly away unseen, but ultimately destroying everything in its path. From mountains to rain forests. From the life of a single ant to those we love until one day nothing will be left.

We all think we have enough time. Enough time to do and say all the things that we could ever want to. Such a thought is however in reality unfounded, for fate can play cruel tricks on us, and when one day you wake up, the sun is shining and everything seems great in the world, a single event can change that. Time no longer seems like this unseen harmless ticking clock, but a bomb waiting to go off from right underneath you. For fate has dealt its hand and your number has finally come up.

Beth and John had almost gotten through the bottle of wine when Beth's phone rang. Taking out her phone preying that it was just someone she could ignore, she paused when the number came up as one she did not recognise. Frowning slightly she felt John's hand tighten slightly on her own. He had reached forward a while ago. At first casually brushing her fingertips, softly caressing her skin on the upper side of her hand with his thumb. Eventually working his own digits between hers and taking a gentle hold. The feeling had made Beth giddy, almost like a teenager on her first proper date and her skin flushed red at her own girlish excitement.

Forgetting that now Beth placed the phone to her ear and answered the call, the voice on the other end of the phone was female. Her voice was calm but held a quality that Beth recognised well. A professional detachment to giving bad news.

"Is this Miss Phoenix?" the woman asked as Beth nodded but quickly realised that the person on the other end could not possibly see it.

"Yes, who is this?" Beth asked cautiously as she took a quick glance at John's face. His own expression Beth knew was mirroring her own. His concern was for her and her own anxiety about this unusual phone call.

"Good Miss Phoenix my name is Dr Reynolds and I have to inform you that Mr Orton has been in a serious incident. You were on his I.C.E contact list and I should tell you now his situation is grave you may want to consider coming down to the hospital." The woman's voice almost became background noise as soon as she said that Randy was in a serious incident. Beth's shock obviously registered on her face as John lent forward and placed his hand now on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I umm, yes which hospital?" Beth asked finally as the Dr on the other end of the phone asked if she was ok.

"Desert palms, we have informed his family but I believe they are some distance away." Beth wiped at the lone tear which fell from her eye, but found another hand already there. John had spotted the drop of moisture and was about to wipe it away when Beth's own hand collided with his. Taking hold of it once more, knowing that something was going on, but couldn't really fathom much from the limited bits of conversation he was getting. John just decided he needed to show Beth he was there for her right then.

"Ok I am on my way. How bad is it Dr?" Beth said already standing up and encouraging John to do the same. He did so willingly, keeping hold of Beth's hand and leading her out of the door and back towards the hotel.

"He is in surgery right now, I should have more information for you when you arrive." It felt like a cop out answer, something the Dr would say when they thought the person was not going to make it. Beth accepted the answer for what it was for now though and hung up.

Telling John what had happened or at least the little she knew on the way to the car, she almost had to hold him upright as the news hit him like a tidal wave. Randy was his best friend, and now it seemed like he may never see him again.

"I will drive." Beth said having had more time to process the information, she was in better condition to drive than John. He merely nodded and handed the keys over to the blonde as they climbed inside the car.

The drive there was a blur of lights and sounds, when they arrived at the hospital Beth stopped the car and simply got out. Not caring where or how she had parked, she took hold of John's hand once more and headed for the main entrance. They were seen quickly and Dr Reynolds appeared from nowhere and lead them to an upper floor where she asked them to wait. Coming back a few minutes later with some forms.

"Mr Orton from what we can tell suffered a severe beating at the hands of a mugger. He is in surgery right now to have the damage to his kidneys and liver repaired. That however is not what is troubling us, he was also hit over the head and it has caused significant swelling of the brain." The Dr said as Beth wanted to pace the hallway, she was again grateful for John's hand holding on to hers firmly keeping her in place.

"It could go down on its own, given time and medication, but it could also not, leaving him in what could be a permanent coma. What we need to know is did Mr Orton ever express a wish not to be kept alive though medical intervention. Basically to live relying on machines?" Beth was shocked for a moment, shouldn't this be something they should be asking his family. She then realised that the Dr was asking because his family were a good days journey away and Randy might not have that long.

"I don' think he would want to live the rest of his life like that no. but if there is anything you can do to save him, he would want that." John spoke up seeing that Beth was reluctant to answer the question. Torn between wanting Randy to live no matter the cost, and her knowledge of Randy's distaste for living on a ventilator for the rest of his life.

"Of course we will, thank you, I will make sure you are informed the moment he gets out of surgery." Dr Reynolds said and she took her leave of the pair. The waiting room suddenly seemed like a huge cavern of stark white and hideous orange. The chairs were hard and uncomfortable and Beth paced the halls while John sat quiet and staring at the opposite wall.

"I am calling Mickie." Beth said finally getting out her phone and dialling a number she had not done for a long time.

Mickie was beyond tired when she got off the flight that landed in Miami at four thirty in the morning. The overnight flight had left Heathrow at just after four in the morning British time and had taken just over eight hours. The time difference meant she had landed the same time she took off, but she was now feeling ever one of those hours. The blur of getting her things packed beforehand, ordering her plane ticket online and getting the cab to the airport had seemed like days ago. Yet now she dragged her small suitcase behind her, and went through customs quickly. Picking up a rental she drove through the streets straight to the hospital. It seemed strange to be back in America. Driving again, seeing the familiar sights of her home country, and at the same time not seeing them at all. Spotting the sign for the hospital Mickie pulled in and parked in a space close to the front entrance. Turning off the engine she sat for a moment gathering herself, thinking back to the last time she had spoken to Randy. The last worlds she had said to him in the heat of the moment. 'Consider me gone'. And then she had been, in the proverbial blink of an eye it had all ended right there. Knowing that it could be the last thing she ever said to him Mickie finally got out of the car and headed for the hospital. Not knowing what she would find when she got there. A mixture of fear and guilt had kept her from rigging Beth and asking how Randy was. She had assumed that if there had been any significant change Beth would have rang her anyway.

Finding someone that could help her she was directed upstairs, getting onto the lift and pushing the button for the third floor Mickie began to shake at what she might find when she got there. She watched the buttons light up as the elevator ascended, until it pinged and the doors slid back. The long white corridor before her seemed to stretch out endlessly, devoid of life it reminded her of a hospital she had visited once as a child. Going to see her father when he had been sick, holding tightly to her mother's hand as she led Mickie though the sterile smelling white corridor. To her father who usually so strong and alive was simply lying under a white sheet, looking pale and lifeless. It was the first time in her life she had been truly scared and now that feeling was returning.

Leaning against the wall of the corridor. Mickie paused breathing quick and shallow her head was feeling light. Her vision swimming somewhat in front of her, she held on to a nearby chair for support. The hand landing on her shoulder was unexpected and it threw her erratic breathing off for a moment. Turning her eyes up to look into familiar blue ones Mickie finally took in a long deep breath and collapsed against the body of her best friend.

"Beth." Mickie whispered as they embraced one another as though nothing had changed between them. They stood there like that for what seemed like forever, just leaning on one another until the tears ran dry and there was no more left to give.

"He is down here." Beth said leading Mickie along the corridor coming to stop outside a room. Mickie looked in through the window seeing Randy there head all wrapped up a large white bandage around his head. Wires come out of his chest and a tube out of his mouth. Beth opened the door letting them in until they were both stood at the end of the bed watching as Randy's chest rose and fell with the hiss click of the ventilator next to him.

"John has gone off to get some coffee, I think I will join him. You know Mickie you should talk to him. They say people in coma's can hear things. That the sound of people they love voices can help them recover. I think Randy could use all the help he could get right now." Beth said patting her friend on the shoulder and closing the door behind her leaving Mickie alone with Randy.

Mickie simply stood there for a moment, neither knowing what to do or what to say. Could Randy really here her, and if he could, would anything she had to say to him really help? Moving slowly towards him Mickie ran her hand along the bed sheet. It was firm not particularly soft and the heat from his body the only thing that felt real. His face was deathly pale and the machines and their noises bothered her. Finally coming to the lone chair in the room, Mickie sat down cautiously. Torn between wanting to remain far away from him and wanting to touch him she settled for placing her hand over his and took in a deep breath.

"Oh Randy." She spoke out voice shaking a fresh tears welled in her eyes and fell as she blinked them away. Not bothering to try and remove them she let them fall onto her shirt. Staining the pale blue a darker colour as the machines all around them droned on. The only comfort in their noise was that fact that they were telling Mickie that Randy was still there, still fighting for his life. She knew at that moment if talking to him gave him any more reason to keep on fighting then she was dam well going to do it.

Will Randy pull though, who knows, but either way what kind of impact will it have on all their lives? To find out drop me a review and I will update asap. Thank you for reading XxX


	24. Chapter 24

Well here we are again, you may want some tissues handy for this chapter. Please however enjoy.

Mickie wasn't sure how to start, there had been so many things she had wanted to say to Randy in the past. All these things however seemed so unimportant now, so petty that her mind just froze. Would it really matter if she told him she loved him again. It had never seemed to have an effect on him before. Would it matter if she told him she was sorry for leaving him the way she did. Sorry for getting involved with another man while she was away. Would any of it matter in the end if this was going to be his life forever? As her inner monologue went on Randy remained still and quiet beneath his hospital issued sheets. His hand didn't move, didn't even twitch under Mickie's, it was warm however and she caressed the fine hairs on the back of his hand with her thumb. It felt strange to be with him again, to have this moment to talk to him, but it was not how she had wanted it to happen.

All her dreams of him coming to England and sweeping her off her feet gone in an instant, and now all that was left was the silence.

"I finally get the chance to say something meaningful to you, and I can't think of anything to say." Mickie said a small smile of self-mockery appearing on her face as she said it. Randy remained motionless, his expression unchanging and it made Mickie sad. They had always been able to laugh with one another, it was one of the best things about their relationship. Now Mickie's sarcasm was purely for herself and her body shook with the effort of preventing more tears from falling.

"I love you Randy, I always have and I always will, no matter where you are or what you are doing, you will always have a special place in my heart. I just wanted you to know that. I needed you to know that." Mickie managed to choke out as she attempted to swallow the lump that appeared in her throat. Again she expected some reaction, some sign of life that told her he could hear her, but nothing happened.

Silence once again fell over the room as Mickie's head dropped and she held on tight to the limp hand below hers. The once comforting feel of his touch no longer held the same feeling for her. Now it felt to Mickie like she was clinging onto him to hold him in this life, and to stop him from moving on to the next. It was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, to see someone so string so full of life have that all taken away made her sad and angry at the same time.

"Whoever did this to you Randy is going to pay, I will make sure of that, you just need to wake up and tell us who did it. Please wake up Randy, I don't want to go on knowing you're not out there somewhere. Going about your life and kicking arse." Mickie continued her voice becoming stronger, as though the sheer force of her will could bring him out of the abyss that he had fallen into.

Still the silence reined on, her words falling upon perhaps deaf ears as the machines continued to be the only thing making a sound inside the bubble the room had created.

"You have to fight Randy, if not for me then for yourself, you're not finished yet I know you wanted more out of your life. To be at the top of your career, be the best the business has to offer. To settle down and have a family, and I want those things for you. Not this, not what you have become. So fight Randy, fight like you have never fought before." Mickie said squeezing his hand hard, almost hard enough to hurt and yet still Randy remained silent.

It was all too much, Mickie dropped Randy's hand and fled the quite of his room. Virtually running down the hallway she almost missed the arrival of Bob Orton who looked as tired as Mickie felt.

"Hey Mickie, how are you?" the hall of famer said as he caught Mickie by the shoulders as she almost ran straight passed him. He was mildly surprised to see her here. Bob had thought Mickie was in England, but on the other hand she was his son's girlfriend and had obviously made the effort to come and see him.

"I am ok Bob thank you, but seeing Randy that way, it was too much." Mickie said as Bob nodded. He and Sally had arrived a few hours earlier and had spoken to the doctors. They had been optimistic telling them that the swelling was probably temporary and that in a few days Randy should wake up. it was however hard at this stage, with him so pale and quiet to believe that.

"I know what you mean, all those machine's and the smell, makes you think the worst. Come on lets go and get some coffee, Randy isn't going anywhere and I am sure he won't mind." Bob said taking Mickie by the elbow and leading her towards the cafeteria.

Beth watched as Mickie was led away by Randy's father, she knew Randy had played down Mickie's leaving to his parents, telling them she had left for her career but was coming back. The truth was even Beth didn't know if Mickie had been intending on coming back, or even if she did she would still have wanted to be with Randy. Mickie's appearance here proved that she still had feelings for him if nothing else.

Walking back into Randy's room, Beth had gotten used to the noises that filled it. No longer did they bother her as they had at first. She looked down at Randy and smiled slightly, just grateful that he was still with them. Sitting down next to him on the chair which was still warm from Mickie, Beth patted Randy's exposed arm. It was the first time she had been alone with him. John had been with her before and had done all the talking. What Beth had to say to Randy was for his ears alone.

"I am sorry I have to speak to you when you can't argue back, but it has its advantages. I want you to know that I am proud to call you my friend; it hasn't always been like that. At one point you were a complete jackarse." Beth stopped the smile on her face almost breaking out into what was really nervous laughter.

"But now you are a different person, you are the happy caring guy I knew so long ago, and I feel privileged that you consider me your friend. You are my comrade at arms and the respect I have for you goes way beyond that of anyone else in my life. you are the most driven person I have ever met, and although at times you drive me crazy, your ambition pushes my own."

Beth's tears began to fall, remembering how they had left things, avoiding one another, awkward to be in the same room, and guilty over something that had only been a natural reaction to the situation.

"Never again will I take you for granted Randy, or feel bad for wanting to spend time with you. There are very few people in life you can totally rely on, and you are one of them. 'Comrades mine and I in their midst, and their memory ever to keep for the dead I loved so well'." Beth sniffed as she recited the old poem that had made her tear up as a teenager all those years ago. It seemed somehow appropriate here. In this desolate hospital room, surrounded by death and the sound of the machines.

Hearing the door open quietly Beth looked up to see John's face looking back at her sadly. His eyes still rimmed red from the crying he had unsuccessfully tried to hide from her.

"You ok?" he asked walking into the room and placing his hand on her shoulder. Rubbing her gently though her shirt. The contact now seemed less dangerous than it had done hours earlier. The one thing this had brought to light for all of them was that, they didn't have a unlimited time in this world, and to make each day count. The barriers and fear of rejection John once held up preventing himself from asking Beth out were now gone, removed from sight as he wrapped his arms around her frame from behind, standing watch over their friend as he lie helpless before them.

"I don't think Mickie is coping with this very well, maybe we should go and see how she is." John said his breath caressing her ear as Beth simply nodded and stood up. Turning in the circle of John's arms she placed her lips over his and gave him a sweet kiss. The need behind it was not lost on either of them. Clinging to one another for a moment, bodies pressed together to make sure the other one was as real as the machines beeping rhythm behind them, they stepped apart. Looking into one another's eyes for the briefest of moments, a single heart beet and it was broken. For looking at one another made them feel guilty for being happy, when they stood next to such a tragedy.

"Come on, I think Bob took Mickie to the canteen." Beth said pulling John behind her as they left Randy alone once more.

The group of three people sat at the corner table in the canteen were sat in silence, each staring into their cup of half drank coffee looking like they would rather be anywhere else in the world. John suspected that that was probably true. Hospitals were bad places at the best of times, and right now with someone they all cared for in danger not two floors away it seemed like an even worse place to be.

Sitting down with them John nodded when Beth asked him if he wanted a coffee and watched her leave. Turning back to the others seated at the table their expressions there were all the same. Red rimmed eyes full of concern and sadness. John had seen his own face in the mirror that morning, ad he knew he looked the same.

"He will pull through this you know." He said to no one in particular but it was Bob who answered him.

"Yeah he is strong, I know he won't give up just yet. Especially now his has all his friends around him." Bob said giving Mickie a small smile as the brunette played with the polystyrene rim of her coffee cup. Her nail dug into the soft surface and left a crescent shaped impression there. For a moment her eyes were fixed on that dent, unable to tare her gaze away even as Beth returned to the table, Mickie was lost in thought.

Her life back in England now seemed so far away, like it had just been a dream and she had really been here all along, never leaving continuing along with life in a never ending circle. Getting up without a word Mickie ignore the calls of her name as she went to the stairs and made her way up them. Needing the walk to make sure she was making the right decision she came to Randy's room to find him exactly how she had left him. Still, quiet and pale below the stark white sheets.

Moving once again into the room, she did not sit down this time she stood over him, clutching on to her hand bag and closing her eyes for a moment.

"I can't watch you die Randy, it's too hard, this is not my life anymore and it may be the cowardly thing to do but I made my decision a long time ago. I left you back then, and this doesn't change that. Although I think now that maybe it was me who was not good enough for you. I love you Randy, goodbye." With that Mickie bent down and placed a kiss on his head, just below the bandaged. Creeping out of the room Mickie fled the hospital and out in to the morning sunshine. For some reason Mickie had been expecting it to be rang, but there was not a cloud in the sky.

Jumping into her rental she turned over the engine and drove away from the hospital. No tears fell this time there were none left, she felt so out of place here now. All she wanted to do was go home, and right now home meant England. She knew that the people here would get along fine without her, after all they had managed fine so far. And Randy was certainly better off without her, he needed his friends and family around him when, no if he woke up, and Mickie no longer class herself as either.

There you go hope it wasn't too sad but I just couldn't help myself, anyway feedback is highly appreciated and big thank you's to all those who have already encouraged, me with this difficult story. Please check out my new story Hostage Takers, it is an AU thriller that is a real eye opener. Thank you for reading XxX


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry about the lack of updates with this story but this chapter eluded me for a while. However its here now please enjoy.

Mickie spent the night in a hotel close to the airport, she could not get a flight until the following morning. She spent the night paralytic on her bed, waiting for a phone call and a knock at the door. Expecting someone to come and get her and tell her to stop being such a coward and to go back to Randy.

It didn't happen though, at five am Mickie got out of bed having not slept one wink and picked up her suit case which she had not bothered unpacking. Sitting now in the departure lounge that was surprisingly full for the early hour Mickie thought again on what she was doing. It had been the only thing on her mind since leaving the hospital and yet she still couldn't bring herself to turn back.

She had almost done it twice, once she had even got out of bed and picked up her things to leave. Seeing herself in the mirror had changed her mind. Her face was drawn and pale, her eye sunk in her head, and her hair was flat and lank. It was not the fact that she didn't look her best however that prevented her from finally going back. It was remembering her face the moment before she picked up the call from Beth.

She remembered looking in that bathroom mirror, a genuine smile on her face, her cheeks rosy from the alcohol and a feeling of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She had been even of it was for a moment truly happy, and in her happiness she also found out that she could be single to do it.

Getting up now as they announced her flight, Mickie did not look back once. Instead she walked along to the aircraft and stepped straight on bored. Staying here was no longer an option for her, she had made her choice and to go back now would be only for the benefit of her friends, for she was sure neither her nor Randy would benefit from her presence any longer.

Beth was livid with Mickie, how she had just walked out like that, leaving them here to deal with all of this. There was no way she could do anything about it though. Mickie had made her choice and forcing her to come back would not do them any good at this time. Randy did not need them arguing over his bedside when he was trying to recover. John held on to her tightly now as she raged about how Mickie had let them all down. How she had changed. It felt good to have him hold her though, his strong arms supporting her as her knees began to weaken under the influx of emotion. It was constant now, the fear the worrying, it hadn't let up since she had gotten that phone call, the one that had changed their lives. Now her body was protesting under the weight of it, and she was glad John was there to catch her.

"I think the doctor is coming back." John said rubbing his hands up and down her back, as Beth took a deep shaky breath, and pulled away from him. The doctor had been in checking on Randy and running more tests. His scan results had been positive, all his internal damage was heeling nicely. Now it was just a question of his head injury.

"Good morning." The doctor said as he approached them, John could tell the man was a s tired as they were. Knowing he probably had also been up all night trying to save people's lives John gave the man an immediate smile.

"How is he doctor?" John asked before Beth could get in there. Randy's parents had been in the room while the doctor had been running his tests, but from here they could not see Mr and Mrs Orton and had no clue as to their outcome.

"I am pleased to say he is getting better, the swelling in his brain has gone down significantly. I am hopeful that he will wake up soon."

Beth looked at John and the first hint of a smile grace her lips for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Can we go in a see him?" Beth said a slight excitement in her voice and the doctor smiled back at her.

"Yes he is not awake yet but I am sure it will only be a matter of time now. Your friend has been very lucky." The doctor said as Beth and John started walked towards Randy's room.

"I guess that depends on how you interpret lucky doctor." Beth said looking back over her shoulder as John pushed open the door to Randy's room.

Randy's parents were already there, both of them looked like they could do with a good night's rest. John thought they probably all could, but right now sleep wasn't really an option. A quick nap on one of the impossibly uncomfortable chairs was all they had all managed so far. After three days however it was taking its toll on all of them. Beth had become increasingly irritable, and Mickie's leaving had only made it worse. Bob and Elaine had been pretty quiet over the last few hours and John was sure that they had been waiting for this phone call, ever since Randy joined the WWE.

They knew how dangerous it was to be a superstar, it was however not his job that now had him laid in a hospital bed, fighting to come back to them, but a random act of violence. The injustice had them all reeling and now all they could do was wait.

What the doctor had said was encouraging, but John knew as well as anyone else, when it came to head injuries nothing was certain. Randy could wake up any moment, but he may not be the person that they had once known. He could also be lying here for weeks before he came back to them. John knew none of them would handle either scenario well, and while he did not agree with Mickie's decision he understood it. Standing here powerless to do anything for Randy was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. John however did not have the luxury of running all the way back to England. And now he thought about it, he wouldn't do it even if he did.

Mickie landed in London at three pm, her flight had been one of the longest of her life, the one thing that had kept her going was the knowledge that Martin would be there when she got back. Collecting her luggage Mickie made her way through the terminal and towards the taxi rank. She couldn't believe the fog that had settled over England's green and pleasant land. Almost unable to even see the taxi's Mickie walked slowly across the road and pulled her hat down low on her head.

Her phone had remained silent, no one had called or text her from either side of the pond. She had sent Martin a text as she boarded her flight, letting him know what had happened and why she had not been there to welcome him home. He had not replied, and Mickie knew this was a bad sign. Shivering slightly in the now familiar cold she spotted a taxi with its light on. Walking briskly now Mickie was certain that Beth and the others were mad at her, and not only were they not speaking to her, she was sure they would not tell her now how Randy was getting on. She supposed it was what she deserved. Thinking she would call the hospital later Mickie approached the taxi when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she spun round, quite prepared to hit the person that had grabbed hold of her. Pausing mid swing Mickie dropped her hand as her eyes fell on Martin's face. He looked kind of sad and Mickie felt for him.

"Come with me, its freezing out here." He said simply taking hold of her arm and leading her towards what she assumed was his car. A small flicker of hope rose in her stomach. The fact that he had come t pick her up was a far better sign than a simple text.

"I thought you were mad at me." Mickie said as they got to Martins car and they climbed in. Martin started the engine and pulled the car away without saying a word. Mickie was kind of worried about the silence that Martin was holding. This was not like him, he was usually so open about his feelings and right now he wasn't saying anything.

"I'm sorry." Mickie ventured now totally confused by his behaviour as they pulled off the motorway and onto the A roads towards home.

"No you're not, your only sorry because you feel guilty and want me to forgive you. And you know what I am not ready to do that yet." Martin said the scowl that appeared on his face seemed so out of place there. Mickie had never seen such a look from him and now she was for the first time scared.

"That's not true, but you have to understand, I would have gone if it had been any of them. Randy is still someone I care about and he is in hospital, you can't have expected me to just ignore that." Mickie said indignant now that Martin would ask such a thing from her.

"No of course not, but you could have rang, text. Let me know where you were. I was worried, you said nothing to anyone and when you do finally get in contact with me it's to tell me you are coming back. The guilt is your own Mickie, I thought I had made a decision while I was away, but now." Martin stopped mid-sentence and looked sideways at Mickie with the briefest of glances. Before turning his attention back to the road.

"Now what?" Mickie question after the pause had gone on too long for Martin to really finish what he was saying.

"Why did you leave Mickie, and please answer me truthfully, don't make something up because you think it's what I want to here." The quick change in subject had Mickie on the back foot for a moment, and she wondered why Martin was trying to avoid her previous question. There was no way however she could get out of answering him though. To avoid doing so would only make matters worse. Martin would no doubt then draw his own conclusions and Mickie knew they wouldn't be good ones.

"I left because I couldn't look at Randy like that, because I felt like I didn't deserve to be there after how I left him. I took myself out of his life, and I have no right to come back into it like that." Mickie answered finally, knowing that the truth was the only thing she had left. Her feelings for Martin were mixed to say the least. He was a good and kind man, but he was not Randy, and it wasn't far to either of them for her to love them both.

"I see." Was all Martin said and it was the last words passed between them as they drove back to their home.

Beth had fallen asleep in the chair next to Randy's bed, John and Randy's parents had gone for something to eat, but Beth had remained not hungry she had decided to stay with Randy. Only dozing she could feel her neck start to protest at the strange angle at which it had fallen. Shifting slightly to alleviate the ache she heard a corresponding moan. Beth was sure that it had not come from her own lips and her eyes were open in a second.

Looking down she saw that Randy had not moved, he looked the same as he had done since he was placed in this room, and Beth thought she had merely dreamt the sound. Relaxing back into the chair, Beth laid her head back and closed her eyes once more. Taking in a deep breath she thought about all the times she had spent withy Randy.

The most recent memory being the one at the hog races and a small smile crossed her lips. She knew if Randy did not come back to them she would at least have good memories of their time together. She could not have said that six months ago. In fact if this had happened back then, she wasn't even sure she would have cared. Feeling guilty for even the thought Beth opened her eyes again and looked down at her friend. There was no way she would wish this on anyone, let alone someone she had cares about for as long as she could remember. Wondering again how Mickie could have just turned and walked away Beth sighed and picked up Randy's hand from where it lay on the bed.

"I am sorry." She whispered to him, not knowing exactly what she was apologising for. Her own thoughts about not caring if he had had this happen to him sooner, or that Mickie had abandoned him when he had needed her most. She didn't even know whether it even mattered, Randy would have no clue Mickie had even been here when he finally woke up. And Beth had to believe he would wake up.

She could not go on sitting in this chair if she knew he was going to be like this for the rest of his life. she knew Randy would not want to live this way either. Even though he was off the ventilator, and he was breathing on his own now, he was still attached to many wires and there constant beeping was something she had phased out long ago. Randy would not want to live like this. She knew it like she knew the sun was hot. Not wanting to think about such things Beth lent forward and ran her hand across Randy's forehead. Feeling the heat of his skin below always made her feel better, for the day when he was cold and still she knew he would be gone.

"Come back to us soon Randy, we miss you." Beth whispered as she felt a small pressure in her hand. This time she knew she had not imagined it. Sitting back quickly and picking up the hand she was holding she squeezed lightly.

"Randy I am here say something." Beth said feeling his fingers flex slightly under her own shaking appendage. For a moment there was only silence, the beeping of the machines and the sound of their combined breathing. Then Beth saw Randy's lips part and her breath stuck in her throat. This was not her imagination, this was happening and as Randy whispered a single word her heart both sank and beet faster.

"Mickie"

Well well, Randy heard Mickie and she left, what will happen next? Hope you are still sticking with this even though my updates have been rubbish. Remember your opinion matters so let me have it, good or bad I am open to suggestion. Thank you for reading XxX


	26. Chapter 26

Yes I am back with another chapter, please enjoy.

Beth was stunned into silence for a moment, she could see Randy attempting to take in his surroundings. She wasn't sure if he had realised what he had said in his half-conscious state or not. Leaning forward Beth took hold of Randy's shoulder and helped him sit up slightly.

"Randy it's me Beth." The blonde said as Randy blinked his eyes a few times and looked more directly at her. He seemed confused for a moment, disorientated it was to be expected, but there was another look there, thinly veiled by the mask of uncertainty. Beth knew Randy well enough now to note the disappointment in the man's eyes.

"Beth, what happened?" he asked finally and against her better judgement Beth decided to ignore Randy's opening plea for his former girlfriend, choosing instead to move on to what had happened to him as far as they knew. Getting John on the phone she called him up to Randy's room, letting them all know that he had woken up and seemed for all intense and purposes just like his old self.

The others happiness at Randy's recovery was unbridled, blissfully unaware of what Randy had called out at the moment of awakening from his long slumber, they clamoured around him. Asking how he was, how he felt, Randy looked kind of tired and a bit annoyed at the same time. Beth stood back and watched them. Randy's family, John and herself, the closest people he had all there with him, except for one obvious exception, and the hole she had left had never been more obvious to Beth than it was right now.

Mickie woke up alone, and shivering beneath the duvet, she had forgotten to turn on the heating after getting back last night. Simply falling in to an almost coma as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Martin had merely bid her good night and practically closed the door on her as she stood there and waited for an explanation to his behaviour. Mickie could have dealt with shouting, anger, and even rejection, but this silence was leaving her in a kind of limbo and she didn't like it one bit.

Pulling the duvet over her head her thoughts once Again turned to Randy and she wondered how he was doing. The urge to ring the hospital to find out was the thing that finally drove Mickie out of her bed. Rushing to the fireplace she turned it on. Standing there for a moment letting the low flames warm her still shivering body, Mickie raised her hands to the fire and rubbed them together. Knowing she could not stand there all day, that she still had to go to work at least, Mickie went back into the hall and turned on the central heating. It would take it at least half an hour to warm the flat fully.

Mickie decided to warm up the fastest way possible and grabbing a towel out of the cupboard she went into the bathroom. Peeling off her clothes Mickie placed her hand under the spray until she could almost no longer stand the heat. Climbing in quickly she winced at first at the almost scalding heat of the water. Letting her muscles relax finally as she got used to the temperature Mickie stopped shivering. Closing her eyes her mind fought with images of Randy laying in that hospital bed, and Martin's hurt face in the car. Opening her eyes quickly Mickie placed some shampoo in her hand and began washing her hair. Thinking that maybe this wasn't the best idea she had ever had.

Getting out of the shower not ten minutes after she had got in it Mickie dried herself off quickly and went back into her bedroom. As she got dressed she looked down at her phone on the night stand. It looked up at her innocently, not knowing what power it had. Mickie had every intention of calling the hospital when she had woken, but now her resolve to do so had crumbled along with her infamous sprit. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror Mickie realised for the first time she did not like who she was becoming.

The once feisty diva had turned into what amounted to a coward, not a physical one oh no she would still put up a fight when it came to competing in the ring, but an emotional one. The indecisiveness she had about the two men in her life seemed to have a knock on effect. Every decision she made she second guessed. Every thought seemed to be the wrong choice, and it was Mickie and Mickie alone who could decide.

Throwing down the towel and pulling her hair still wet up into a pony tail Mickie snatched up her phone and headed towards the hall way. She knew if she was going to start taking control of her life again, it would have to start here, in England. America could wait for now after all it wasn't going anywhere soon.

Randy had remembered hearing Mickie's voice. He was sure of it, but now as the day wore on and Beth nor any of the others mentioned her visiting he began to question it himself. He had either dreamed it, or it had simply been Beth talking and he had just imagined it was Mickie. Somehow though that explanation didn't sit well with him. He would know Mickie's voice anywhere, he had heard it through the entire spectrum of emotions and as his family asked him questions and John smiled at him, Randy glanced at Beth. She was looking somewhat nervous like she didn't belong here. Or more to the point, like she was not the person he had been expecting. Guilt was written all over her face and her body language suggested to Randy that she had something she wanted to confess to him.

Deciding that this was not the right time to ask her Randy tuned back into what his dad was saying and he made sure he nodded and answered in all the right places. His thoughts however were on what had happened while he had been in a coma. Some of it seemed as clear as day, his parents voices asking him to wake up. John telling him that everyone sent their best wishes, and Beth quoting some old poem he didn't recognise. Other things seemed impossible, like Mickie being here and telling him she didn't deserve him and saying goodbye. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he heard John ask him if he was tired and Randy managed to nod slightly and that seemed to do the trick.

Eventually he was left alone in his sterile room and not feeling tired at all Randy opened his eyes once more and stared up at the celling. It was white and exactly the same as the walls, it also offered him no clue as to what had really happened or what he should do. Feeling like he wanted to punch the mattress Randy held back knowing it would probably hurt. Turning over onto his side Randy looked at the wall opposite him and noticed the clock on the night stand. It read five to ten, he was pretty sure that it was night, as the curtains in his room were closed, but it was disorientating none the less not to be totally sure.

Knowing it would be mid-afternoon in England he wondered just what Mickie would be up to right now.

"Probably with him." Randy said bitterly to himself, as a slight noise behind him almost sent him into a heart attack.

"Shit Beth you scared the hell out of me." Randy said turning onto his opposite side. The blonde was perched in the corner of his room, hidden by the shadows the closed curtains provided.

"Sorry, but I had to tell you Randy, when you woke up, you called Mickie's name, did you hear her when you were asleep?" Beth asked cautiously as she moved back into the light and looked down at him. She made no move to sit in the chair, or to touch him. Randy nodded, not wanting to sound like a crazy person if she in fact had not been here.

"She was here Randy, she came to see you, she came the first night this happened, just jumped on a plane and was here." Beth said still unmoving from her position hovering over Randy's bed. The position was making Randy feel slightly uncomfortable. Sitting up made him feel better even though it did pull on the stiches around his stomach.

"I take it by her absence now, she left." Randy said the bitterness barely hidden in his voice made Beth wince slightly. It had been hard to tell him, but even harder not to. When everyone had left his room, Beth had come back in to watch him sleep, it didn't take long before she realised he was in fact awake and thinking about things. His muttered words about Mickie had been the final straw and she had to speak up. Beth knew it would hurt him that she had left, but the fact that she had come in the first place also told them something.

"She still cares for you Randy, and believe me I am angry at her for leaving, but I think she just felt like she shouldn't be here, that she didn't have the right anymore." Beth said and Randy nodded he supposed he could understand. It didn't stop it from hurting though. He had wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and see her smiling face. What came out of his mouth though was in total opposition to his thoughts.

"Maybe then it is for the best."

Mickie pounded on Martin's door for a few moments before the flustered looking Brit opened up and looked down at her. Hair still wet, no makeup and dressed only in a simple pair of jeans and big baggy jumper. Mickie was sure she looked a sight. She didn't care right now though, she was not going out on stage to perform, she wasn't going on a date. She had no one left to impress, and she decided if she had waited to get changed and dry her hair she would have not kept hold of the courage that she possessed right now.

"We need to talk." Mickie said pushing past Martin who looked slightly stunned as he closed the door behind them and watched as Mickie made her way through into the living room. She had said nothing else upon her arrival and Martin had no choice but to follow her. He had taken in her appearance and decided that whatever Mickie had decided she had made the decision quickly and had come straight here. Shivering like it was cold in the room, when it was actually pretty warm Martin looked at Mickie leaning on the fire place as she looked around the room. Her eyes finally settling on his own.

"I need to know Martin, I need to know if you love me." Mickie said not knowing what she was hoping for with his answer, but knowing it wouldn't really change anything. Martin stood there for a moment thinking about the question, it was something he had thought long and hard about, but as yet had not worked up the courage to say out loud.

"I think I do yes." He said his voice quite but assured. Mickie couldn't say honestly that she was surprised. She had known for a long time that Martin had deep feelings for her. She even suspected he had had a crush on her before she had even come to work for him. But maybe it should have remained that, a fantasy. Martin was in love with Mickie James the wrestler. And Mickie James the woman was in love with Randy Orton. There was no escaping it now, and even not knowing whether he was going to live Mickie knew it in the bottom of her heart.

Hearing Martin say he loved her, and feeling no more than a flicker of flattery Mickie sighed slightly. She realised she had been silent for some time and Martin was looking somewhat nervous.

"I am sorry Martin, but me and you, us it can't happen, I am still in love with Randy, I think I always was. Hurt and pain masked that for a while, and I allowed you to think I was available. That was wrong of me and I am sorry, but it doesn't change anything. You are a wonderful man, and you deserve someone who will love you with all their heart. Not just the part that is angry." Mickie looked up finally and saw that Martin was hanging his head, the guilt that had been building up inside her almost threatened to spill out in the form of tears. Denying herself the self-indulgence Mickie swallowed the lump in her throat and held her head up.

"He might not even be the same person you once loved, if he wakes up at all, and you're willing to just throw what we have away for something that may never be?" Martin asked finally as he levelled his eyes at her once more and Mickie nodded her head slowly.

"I am, and do you know why, because I love him Martin, and I have loved him ever since we first met. If he doesn't make it, it won't change how I feel about him or about you. He may have never intended on coming for me here, showing up like my knight in shining armour, but you know what that doesn't matter, and I don't think it ever did." Mickie moved towards Martin and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her lips did not linger though as she walked passed him and back out through the front door. She knew that no matter what had just happened between them they still had a job to do and she wasn't about to shirk her responsibilities.

Going back into the house she check her watch and saw she had enough time to call the hospital before she went to the arena. This time she didn't stare at her phone and consider what she was doing, she simply rang and waited for an answer.

And that is that for now, hope you enjoyed that one and thank you for reading XxX


	27. Chapter 27

Here it is the next chapter, please enjoy.

"_The course of true love never did run smooth"-Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare_

Mickie listened to the phone rigging, it was strange to think that this call was traveling over eight thousand miles, and yet it had taken but and instant. The hand holding the phone to her ear shook slightly. Mickie was not sure if it was shaking because she feared the worst, and that Randy had not made it. Or it was shaking because he was awake and fine, and had no idea she had ever been there.

Her internal dilemma was stopped by the sound of a woman on the end of the phone.

" Desert Palms hospital, how may I be of assistance?" the friendly voice said and for a moment Mickie was silent, the words forming just behind her lips but no sound came out.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked again as Mickie continued with her silence. It was enough however to shock the diva out of her vocal paralysis and she finally spoke.

"Hi yes I am ringing to enquire about the status of one of your patients. I was there visiting two days ago and I just wondered how he was doing." Mickie said finally able to string a sentence together which sounded ok to her ears, even if her voice did still have a slight waver to it. If the woman on the other end of the phone noticed though she did not make any comment.

"What is the patient name?" She enquired and Mickie felt silly again, having told the woman a load of information that probably wasn't necessary and forgot to give a name.

"It's umm Randy. Randy Orton." Mickie replied quickly and she could hear the faint tapping sounds of a keyboard. Once again the knowledge that this phone call was transmitting thousands of miles, and still she could hear the tiny click click click of the keys amazed her.

"Yes Mr Orton woke up yesterday, he is doing fine, and i expect he will be released tomorrow." This time the woman's voice held a tone of happiness. Mickie suspected it was quite often this person's job to deliver bad news not good. The smile that was now on Mickie's face however had once again caused her to remain silent and she finally managed to whisper a thank you as the woman on the other end of the line coughed slightly.

"Did you want me to let Mr Orton know you called?" The woman asked and Mickie shook her head. Realising that the woman could not see that she cleared her throat slightly.

"No that's fine thank you for your assistance." With that Mickie hung up before the woman could enquire after her name and slip something out to the man in question. Turning towards the kitchen Mickie picked up her bag off the chair and walked through the house. Turning off the lights and opening the door, Mickie stepped out in to the quiet cold of the English winter and watched as her breath made steam before her face. Walking down the path to the road, Mickie could hear frozen leaves cracking under her boots. Icicles hung from a nearby bare tree and her nose was already beginning to turn numb.

Mickie wanted to walk though, she wanted the time to think about what she had done, and why she had not left her name. Perhaps she thought it was because she had once again taken the cowards way out. Ringing the hospital instead of Beth or John, but Mickie had to know how Randy was doing. It was something she knew would never change about her. She cared about Randy, even in the first few days of leaving him she had still cared for him. That fact would never change, what had changed was her belief that Randy did not need her in his life anymore, if he did he would have said something, done something. Yet her phone had remained silent, and her door unopened.

Pulling her hat down further onto her head and burying her hands inside her pockets Mickie walked the last ten minutes to the arena in silent contemplation, and the smile that had crept onto her face when she heard Randy was going to be ok, still lingered there, despite the cold.

Randy was bored, out of the woods and feeling much better he had said his goodbyes to his parents earlier in the afternoon. They had a flight to catch and knowing their son was going to be fine and in good hands they had left him with several hugs and made their departure. Beth and John had gone back to the hotel to freshen up. They were not due to come back until the following day, the doctor had insisted that he stay overnight for observation. Now Randy was unbelievably bored, and in that boredom he found his thoughts increasingly turned to a petite brunette.

When Beth had told him she had been here, Randy was at first angry that she had not stayed, confused and hurt by her departure. Now he had had time to think about it he could see she was just as afraid as he was. Perhaps even more so, considering she had found herself a new life, and a new man. Circumstances had brought her back to him for one night, but Randy was certain if this had not happened to him, Mickie would not have returned for a visit.

Sighing loudly and trying to make himself comfortable on his hard and kind of lumpy hospital issue pillow, Randy wondered how he had managed to stay unconscious when he was lying on this.

"I must have been sick." He mumbled to himself as he fumbled around for the remote control to the TV in the corner of his room. Finding it he managed to pull on his stiches at his side where they had gone in to repair his damaged liver, Randy sat back up with a hiss. Looking down at his gown and thinking about what might have been, he considered himself lucky.

He still could not remember what happened exactly, all he could recall was walking out of the arena and towards his car. He remembered getting his keys out and then nothing. Randy figure this guy must have surprised him from behind, hit him round the head with something and kicked him a couple of times for good measure. It was a wonder they didn't take his car, they had taken everything else. Wallet, ID and his cell phone, but had left his car keys on the ground along with his battered body.

Randy of course was angry about what had happened to him, but he was grateful that Mark had come along not long after it had happened and found him. The veteran superstar had called the ambulance and stayed with him until they had arrived. Mark had been into visit him just as his parents had left and Randy suspected that the enigmatic man had planned it that way. The conversation was brief, for Mark had seen nothing, and heard no one. Randy had to accept that this was simply a random act of violence, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Channel surfing now Randy flicked though until he found an old showing of RAW. It just so happened that it was a Divas match between Mickie and Trish and Randy smiled. He did love the old days when Mickie had been slightly neurotic and in away so like himself, without the crazy obsession with other wrestlers that was. It was also kind of sad watching her, knowing those days were gone, but wasn't it like that with everything, what you once had you could never have again once you had let it go?

Thinking about Beth and John and wondering if he could persuade them to come and collect him early Randy realised that he hand managed to get back something he thought he had lost. Beth and himself had come back from almost being mortal enemies, to the easy friendship they had shared long ago. It had taken a huge event in their lives to bring them together once more, but of his accident was a huge event Randy didn't know what was.

Watching as Mickie ran out of the arena smiling like a lunatic Randy pursed his lips and tapped the bed with his fingers. She had been here, so she obviously still cared about him, but he still could not get passed the words that had echoed in his ears for the last few days. Mickie had said goodbye and she had meant it.

Beth had gotten herself a nice long hot shower and changed her clothes, she felt vaguely human again now and as she flopped down on her bed, all she could think about was a good night's sleep. It felt like forever since she had slept in a bed, an gotten more than just a few hours nap. It had in fact been almost four days and in Beth's book that was far too long.

Pulling the duvet back having every intention of climbing underneath it and sleeping for the next twenty four hours, or at least until it was time to go and collect Randy, Beth was stopped by a knock at the door. Cussing under her breath and turning abruptly on her heel Beth walked towards the door.

"This better be important or I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions." She muttered as she opened the door with far more force than was strictly required. John stood there looking back at her. His face was a mixture of shock and fear as the blonde looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Please don't tell me Randy has slipped back into a coma, because if he has I intend to join him." She said not offering the perplexed superstar entry to her room. Beth was not unhappy to see John, in fact she had regretted the fact that their first date had been cut short and she wanted to at least try and have a proper one soon. Right now however she was tired and a little pissed off.

"Umm no, I just wanted to know if you fancied some company, I just can't seem to sleep on my own." John said letting Beth know in a roundabout way that right now he needed her. Not only because he wanted to be with her, but that he was still having dream about Randy's accident and things not turning out so well. Beth's expression changed immediately, her eyes softened and her body relaxed. Dropping her hand away from the door, Beth gestured for John to come in and he did just that.

Sitting down on the still made bed, John tried not to look longingly at Beth's bed, the one where the duvet had been pulled away to expose the cream under sheet. He would be content to sleep on the extra bed, but he would have far preferred to sleep with Beth, and wrap his arms around her until she was fast asleep. He watched her as she came and sat on her own bed facing him and she placed her hands in her lap. For a moment she looked like the little girl she once had been and John could just imagine her as a feisty teenager. He smiled slightly as she raised her eyes and she titled her head to the side.

"What are you smiling about?" she questioned, but John had no intention of telling her what he had been thinking.

"Nothing, just glad Randy is ok, I guess I was feeling a little guilty about not being there for him when it happened. I was having probably one of the best evenings of my life and he, well he was having the worst." John said and Beth suddenly realised that they had both been carrying around the same burden of guilt. She wondered why they had not said anything before, but she guessed it was for the same reason. Neither of them wanted to look selfish, while Randy was so sick. Now though that restriction had been lifted and Beth sighed.

"Me too, I keep wondering how things would have been if I had been there, it probably never would have happened. I also realised that there is nothing I can do to change it, except be there for him now." She said as John moved over onto her bed and wrapped his arm around her. Placing his lips softly against her temple his kiss her quickly and pulled her close.

"Makes you wonder if we are feeling this bad, just how guilty Mickie was feeling looking down at him." John said as Beth lean her head against his shoulder and took in a long slow breath.

"Stay with me John." She whispered in a half asleep state and right now John was not about to argue.

Ok well what do you think, will our hapless couple ever reunite, or are the destined to live alone? All feedback welcome and thank you for reading XxX.


	28. Chapter 28

Well here we go thank you for all the wonderful reviews for this story, it has not been easy and your continued encouragement has helped me to write each and every chapter. Thank you.

"_That best portion of a man's life, his little, nameless, unremembered acts of kindness and love."-William Wordsworth_

Beth opened one eye slowly, she opened it only a crack as a shard of daylight was lying directly across her face. She moved her head slightly so that the sun would no longer blind her vision. Upon doing so the warm soft body she was lying upon moved to. Almost springing up with shock it took Beth a moment to realise just who it was she was currently resting her head upon. Relaxing somewhat, Beth tilted her head upwards and looked into the blue eyes of John Cena.

He smiled down at her, it was a sleepy yet contented smile, one that both of them had waited a long and probably unnecessary amount of time for. Beth turned her lips up slightly at him and rested her hand on his naked chest. Her fingers played with his soft skin there, running one long nail along his right pectoral until the man below her finger shuddered slightly.

"Ticklish?" She enquired with a merciless grin as John began to shake his head. It was of little use however as the cat was well and truly out of the bag and Beth was digging her fingers in, just below his rib cage. Twisting around underneath Beth's fingers John finally managed to grab the blondes wrists and pin them at her sides, pulling her up until her body was flush against his own and her mouth was mere inches from his.

"Now I can get my revenge." He said blowing warm air on to her face as he spoke. Beth tried to hide a small shiver of excitement and dread, but being so close together Beth knew John had felt it. Just as he pulled her closer to kiss her fully on the lips Beth spotted the clock behind his shoulder and let out a small scream.

"What is it?" John said scared that he had hurt her in some way and let go of her immediately. Beth sprung up and snatched her shirt from the floor beside the bed.

"My god have you seen the time!" she yelled as John turned around and looked at the digital clock readout. Last night neither of them had thought about setting the alarm, and now the clock read almost half past eleven.

"Yeah and, it's not like we have work to do today, plus as I recall I was pretty busy last night. I needed a lie in after you kept me up all hours. " He said with a raised eyebrow as Beth continued to get dressed. Hiding her body from him once more and John supressed a pang of regret.

"I know that, but we promised to pick Randy up at eleven, he is going to be fuming." Beth said as John placed his hand under his head as Beth sat on the bed to pull on her shoes.

"Plus if I remember correctly, you were the one keeping me up." Beth said turning her head to look down at him and she placed her hand on his chest.

"Now get up, get dressed or I will not be held responsible for my actions." Beth continued as John made no move to get out of the nice warm cosy bed.

"Umm now I wonder what you could possibly do to me that would get me out of this bed." John said, and if Beth didn't know any better she would have said John was daring her to get him up. not saying anything Beth moved off into the bathroom. She could here John still in bed moving probably to get himself more comfortable.

John lay back down onto the pillow, he pushed the covers off him slightly as now the sun had come up it was warm in the room. Beth had gone to the bathroom and he was sure he could persuade her to come back to bed for at least another half an hour. Randy would understand he was sure of it, and right now he didn't want to move ever. A moment later he was coughing and leaping out of the now soaked bed.

"What in god's name woman!" John said as he whipped freezing water from his face and chest. He looked up to see Beth holding an empty cup and a large smile on her face. She was looking his naked form up and down and not attempting to hide the fact that she was doing it either.

"Get dressed no one is going to be impressed if you go out like that." Beth said and John could hear the mocking tone in her voice but all he could do was mutter under his own breath as he went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

Ten minutes later they were out of the hotel and on route to the hospital. Beth had tried to call Randy but his phone was off, probably hospital rules and she had settled in next to John. His attention was taken up by the road ahead. The rain had started to come down just as they had been leaving. Florida may have been the sunshine state, but when it rained here it really came down.

"You think he is going to be mad with us?" Beth said feeling bad that they had left him there for almost an hour after he had been through something so horrible.

"Maybe, but he will get over it." John said knowing that as soon as he got Randy on his own he would explain why they had been late. He knew his best friend would be happy for them, but knowing Randy still a little pissed at being left.

Pulling up to the hospital John parked the car and the pair of them made a dash for the entrance. Pulling open the door John ushered Beth inside and they went straight for the elevator. Now going up to a now familiar floor to a room they knew better than they would ever have liked. Walking down the hallway Beth was glad that this would be the final time they would ever have to do this. Looking through the small window Beth couldn't see Randy, pushing open the door quickly the both entered the room and saw that it was bare. Save the bed and the machines, nothing of Randy's remained.

Both slightly panicked they ran to the nurses' station and hit the buzzer for attention. It was only a few moments before a nurse they recognised appeared.

"Can I help you?" she enquired her voice friendly, if not a little concerned.

"Yes our friend, Mr Orton, where is he?" Beth asked as the nurse seemed to relax slightly.

"Didn't he tell you, I am sorry, but he left last night, signed out AMA and asked us to call him a cab." Beth and John looked at one another. they had no idea where Randy had gone to. they were sure if he had gone back to the hotel he would have come to see them. Or not he had basically run away.

"Do you know where the cab took him?" Beth asked as the nurse looked through her notes and she nodded.

"Miami international airport." She said and Beth almost had to lean on John for support.

"Thank you." John said guiding Beth away from the nurses' station and back into the elevator. They rode down in silence and went back to the car. Not worrying about getting wet this time they both sat in the car staring out of the windows as the rain lashed the windscreen. Beth watched a particularly large drop run down the glass, it was joined by another drop until they both splayed out at the bottom, hitting the bonnet and dissolving into a growing puddle of water.

"He has gone to see Mickie." Beth said and John nodded, his gaze un-averted as he finally started the car. The heater blew hot air onto them and began to dry out their wet clothes.

"Then I guess our work here is done." John said looking at Beth with a small knowing smile.

"Indeed"

Mickie was stretching and warming up with her girls when Martin walked into the large building. The door banged closed as the rain outside tried to rush in and soak the inside of the building as well. Recently since learning of Randy's recovery Mickie had been jumping every time the door went. She was sure he wouldn't come, knew it down in her soul, but she couldn't help but look at the person entering with wonder, hoping that maybe this time it was him.

"I need the girls ready for a show on Saturday, think they can handle that?" Martin enquired, all their conversations had become this way. Polite but always about business. She had not been inside his house since their talk, and he had not asked her to join him either.

"Yeah should be fine, how many of them do you need?" Mickie asked as she knew some were far more ready than others. If she could keep the weaker ones of the schedule all the better.

"Six should do it, and individual match and a tag team event is what I have planned." Martin replied as he moved around the room and over towards where the girls were warming up. he spoke with then quietly as Mickie stopped her stretching and watched him. She wondered if staying had been the right choice. For now however the girls still needed her and she did like her work, she just wished Martin would make his visits less frequent.

Bending down to tie her lose shoe lace the door went again, this time Mickie did not waste her energy looking up she knew it would be Charlotte returning from picking up her ring attire form home. 'The girl would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her neck.' Mickie thought with a slight smile on her face as she stood up to say likewise to the woman in question. She instead came face to face with very familiar blue eyes.

"Randy" she managed to squeak out as he stopped as soon as she saw him. He looked down at her, not caring about the silence that had fallen in the building. It felt good to see her, to hear her talk, and most importantly to see her smile. The original look of shock had been replaced by a turning up of her lips and her eyes had an old glow to them.

"I heard you when you came to see me, I thought I was dreaming." Randy said as he noted movement out of the corner of his eyes. Mickie to turned to see the other eight people in the room moving towards them to get a better look and she scowled at them.

"Back to work nothing to see here." She barked but it didn't have the desired effect as no one moved.

"It doesn't matter." Randy said moving closer to her, close enough to reach out and touch her if he had wanted to but he didn't.

"I heard you say goodbye to me, that you didn't deserve me that we didn't need each other. I came to tell you in person that you were right." Randy said and he saw Mickie's face drop instantly. He ignored it and carried on.

"We have been growing apart for a long time now, far earlier than you leaving even. I was consumed by my job, you were unhappy and neither of us saw what we were doing to one another. Then you left and I realised, with the help of some friends that I had been a total jerk. You followed your dreams and came here, ran away from me and our problems. We didn't deserve what we had, we took it for granted, me more than you, but both of us really. So you were right, maybe saying goodbye is the right thing to do." Randy paused and looked down at Mickie, her head hung low and she was not looking at him any longer. Her body had sagged and it made her look even smaller.

Reaching out with one hand Randy raised Mickie's head until she was looking at him once more. Her brow eyes held unshed tears. She had no right to cry she had said all this to him and herself before. He just had the courage to say it to her face, and not when she was unconscious like he had been.

"I was a coward, I should have said this a long time ago." Mickie said her voice was quiet and Randy lent in slightly to hear her.

"Maybe, but I have never been a quitter Mickie, I am not ready to say goodbye." As he spoke he pulled her in until her lips met his in a sweet kiss. The murmurs that arose from the crowd were ignored until they were the only two people in the universe.

"You are the one thing I can't stand to lose." Randy whispered in Mickie's ear as she rested her head on his chest. A placed she had missed being for so long now, and even though they were miles from where they both lived, Mickie felt like she had truly come home.

THE END

Ok hope that wasn't too cheesy, but no one died, and believe me I was considering it. It's my birthday tomorrow so I thought I would get this done before the celebrations begin, any feedback is welcome and cherished. Thank you for readingXxX.


End file.
